How To Train Your Spider-Pup
by BlackFox12
Summary: In another dimension Peter was older and the SNAP didn't take him.


**How To Train Your Spider-Pup**

 **Title:** How to Train Your Spider-Pup

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** In another dimension Peter was older and the SNAP didn't take him.

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Consensual and non-consensual spanking, including for erotic reasons; D/s; sexual situations; Pre-story minor character death/disappearance; semi-public, harsh spanking

###

Peter swallowed and looked from Tony to Nebula and back again before looking around the barren planet and shivering uncontrollably. "Th... they're..." His voice stuttered and faltered to a stop, his brain still trying to process the fact that Dr. Strange, Star-Lord, Mantis, Drax... they were all gone. Just... gone. He swallowed again, wishing for the first time that he'd obeyed Tony and not jumped aboard the ship. He'd failed here and now all he wanted to do was go home and make sure Aunt May was alive. Make sure Ned and MJ were alive. The thought that they'd just disappeared like those who had been standing next to him not minutes before was impossible to fathom and not knowing was terrifying. He felt extremely young; even younger than his twenty-two years.

Half-expecting Peter to disappear as well, Tony was more relieved than he'd even thought possible that the younger man hadn't dissolved to ash...leaving him alone on this planet. Unable to keep from wincing at the pain as his wounds pulled, he looked at Nebula and then at Peter. "It's not like there's much of it left, but I think we'd better try and repair the ship. Go back to Earth. See just how much damage Thanos caused..." _See how many of my friends are alive,_ he added silently. For the first time since the Accords...since the rift in the Avengers...he wanted to see Cap, if only to know he wasn't the last of the original Avengers left.

"Half of the planet." Nebula's tone was matter-of-fact. It was impossible to tell what she was really thinking. "He's taken half of the planet." Her breath hitched, and her fist clenched. All of this...and she'd failed. They'd _all_ failed.

"H... half?" Peter swallowed again, blinking back sudden tears as he thought of all the people just... _gone_. "...I... I'll help with the ship..." he suddenly muttered quickly, twisting so he could go and begin work on it right away.

"Not yet, kid." Tony reached out to snag the youngster's arm, wincing as the motion pulled on his injuries. He glanced at Nebula. "You mind giving us a few minutes' privacy?"

Nebula blinked slowly. "I will go and see if anything can be salvaged from this planet." She began to walk away.

Peter blinked owlishly, uncomprehendingly at Tony. "We have ta get the ship working again, Mr. Stark... I have ta get home and... and see if... see if..." He swallowed again, unable to finish the sentence. If Aunt May and Ned and MJ were all gone, he'd be alone...

Tony nodded. "But we're gonna take a few minutes, kid. When we get back to Earth, you won't just be checking up on your friends and family, will you? You'll want to help fix this mess Thanos has made."

"Of course, I'm going to want to help fix it! Everyone who is able to is going to want to help fix it!" Peter said earnestly.

"I know." Tony gave his arm a little shake. "But see, kid, I'll be one of those working on fixing this mess. And if you're going to help me, we can't have a repeat of you doing something so _stupidly dangerous as stow away on an alien ship_." His fingers flexed slightly on Peter's arm. Just saying those words had him tempted to swat the younger man where they stood.

Peter's mouth dropped open. " _You_ stowed away on an alien ship! You _needed_ me!" he argued defensively, not quite grasping the point Tony was trying to make.

" _I_ know what I'm doing, kid. And I've been doing this a hell of a lot longer than you." Tony gripped his arm a bit tighter. "If you'd been on Earth, you'd have been safer. Not stranded on an alien planet with no real way to get home."

"Or I could be disappeared like... like all the rest of them!" Peter argued, his free arm waving toward where their team had been standing when Thanos did whatever it was he'd done. "And you'd be alone here with no one to help you repair the ship!" he added belligerently.

" _You'd_ be safe," Tony responded. "And no matter what happens, I'm going to make sure you _stay_ safe. And if I'm keeping you in the loop, that means you follow my orders. And if you don't? You'll get a repeat of what I'm about to do."

"What _are_ you about to do?" Peter gave his mentor a nervous look and tried to pull his arm free.

"This." Tugging Peter forward, Tony propped up one leg and tugged the younger man forward across it. The action wasn't exactly easy on his injuries, but he'd had worse. Experienced a whole lot worse.

"What the...?" Peter nearly squawked. "No! Mr. Stark! You can't!" Peter threw his hands back to cover his bottom, not even thinking to try and pull away... some part of him recognizing that Tony was injured and afraid he might hurt the older man if he did so.

Grabbing Peter's hands in one of his, Tony pulled the younger man tighter against his body, lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm, hard swat. He brought his hand down again and then a third time, swatting fairly fast and spreading the smacks out evenly.

Peter grunted but didn't fight. It wasn't like the spanking hurt that much. While each slap stung a great deal, his spider-healing quickly overpowered any pain that might occur because of it. It was more embarrassing than anything. "W... why d... do you think this will work?" he couldn't help but ask. Other than letting him know how upset Tony was at him having stowed away (and he already _knew_ that, thank you very much), he didn't see how spanking him accomplished anything.

"I know you heal fast, but you're not invincible," Tony scolded, continuing to swat. "If I hadn't put the suit on you, you would have fainted right off the ship from lack of oxygen. And that was only the _first_ time you disobeyed me." He paused and reached under Peter, pressing the button to turn the suit baggy.

"But I _had_ the suit, so I was able to breathe!" Peter countered, still not seeing the problem. He'd wanted to _help_ Tony. What was wrong about that?!

"Kid, you didn't _know_ that I had that suit." As he spoke, Tony tugged down the lower part of Peter's suit, enough to bare his backside, and then began swatting once more.

Peter's eyes widened as it suddenly occurred to him that his mentor was smacking bare skin and he flushed red. "Mr. Stark!" He squeaked out a protest and began to squirm, attempting to break free without hurting the older man, needing to put the suit back into place.

Tony tightened his hold on Peter, pulling the younger man firmer against his stomach and beginning to swat harder and faster. "I'm not going to let you run out and get yourself killed or even seriously injured, kid. Maybe if you know a bit of pain and embarrassment is waiting for you, you'll think twice."

"W... waiting for me?! You plan to do this _again_?!" Peter's voice was frantic as his efforts to squirm loose failed and the only result was the lower half of his suit falling completely to his ankles, leaving him naked and vulnerable from the waist down. He grunted as the swats became harder and landed faster, his spider healing having a more difficult time keeping up. Even if the sting was still disappearing and not lingering long, it was staying a lot longer than it had been; staying long enough that Peter couldn't completely ignore it anymore. The harder swats were also pushing him forward slightly, causing an uncomfortable friction.

"Yeah, kid. I thought I already made that obvious." Tony began to focus more swats to Peter's sit spots and thighs, going hard enough and fast enough that the younger man's bottom was going from mildly pink to darker pink.

Peter whimpered as the swats finally began to be painful. Having his groin shoved forward with each smack didn't feel that good either. Maybe at any _other_ time, the friction would have been enjoyable, but he was too embarrassed and confused and, quite honestly, upset for it to feel anything but uncomfortable and a little painful. " _Mr. Stark! Please_..." he choked out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He wasn't sure which was worse. The pain from the swats or the embarrassment that his mentor felt the need to punish him in this manner; and _he couldn't do anything to stop it_. Oh, he knew he probably could get loose if he really tried, but something inside him held him back and wouldn't let him do what would enable him to get loose. So, he was effectively stuck and under Tony's control.

Tony didn't let up with the swats, though he did gentle his tone as he spoke. "I feel responsible for you, kid. I care about you. And I can't stand by and let you run headfirst into every dangerous situation you can think of. I don't want to see you hurt. And I _definitely_ don't want to see you killed."

"I d... don't want you killed either!" Peter blurted out. It was obvious he was very close to the edge of losing his control over himself.

"Then, kid, imagine if our positions were reversed...and you watched me struggling to breathe without knowing if you could help me or not," Tony suggested.

"I... I..." Peter gulped in air and swallowed before choking out an apologetic, "...I'm sorry..." and then slumped, stopping his struggles to be free and just accepted the punishment. And cried. It wasn't loud or even particularly noticeable that he was crying, but he cried.

Tony finished up with a final few swats and then he shifted Peter, drawing the younger man into his arms, holding onto him tightly. After all, Peter was one of the only people Tony absolutely knew he had left.

Peter clung to Tony, hiding his face against the older man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark... I didn' mean to make you feel like that..." he whispered, still crying, still bare from the waist down; not able to concentrate on anything but making sure Tony wasn't upset with him anymore and had forgiven him.

Tony tightened his embrace around Peter, stroking the younger man's back, rubbing bare skin under the tunic of his suit. "I don't know how much has been lost on Earth, kid, but I won't lose you too," he said quietly.

" _Promise_ I won't lose _you_..." Peter demanded softly, holding on more tightly and relaxing against Tony at the same time, the rubbing calming him a great deal.

"You're not going to lose me." Tony was holding onto Peter so close and tight, the words were whispered against the younger man's ear. He continued to rub over Peter's bare back, down over his bottom.

Peter shivered as Tony's hand rubbed his bottom. The pain was nearly all gone, his healing kicking in immediately once the smacks had been finished, but the rubbing reignited what small amount of sting was still lingering. "I won't be lost either..." he said in a tiny voice, snuggling closer as much as possible. "C... can I pull my pants back up, sir?" he asked hesitantly, blushing at the fact he was half naked.

"Yeah, kid," Tony replied; though he was reluctant to let go of the younger man. He moved his hand to Peter's back once more, rubbing bare skin under the tunic.

Peter quickly pulled his clothing up, somehow staying in Tony's arms. "...Can't believe you spanked me..." He pouted, moving closer again once dressed.

"And I'll do it again if it's needed." Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Peter.

"Wait..." Peter pulled back enough to give Tony a wide-eyed look. "... _That's still on the table_...?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah, kid. Like I told you," Tony said. "Any more dangerous stunts are going to end with you upended, bare and spanked."

"But... you... I'm a grown-up now! That's not fair!" Peter winced. His protest made him sound more like a kid than an adult. Even he knew it.

"And I'm in charge. In control. And been doing this a hell of a lot longer than you," Tony stated firmly, before adding, "I swear. You're like a puppy."

Peter couldn't really argue against Tony being more experienced. And he couldn't really argue against the man being in control either, given the man had made his suit as well as recruited him to the Avengers. But honestly... "I _am not_ a puppy!" He _pouted_.

The situation itself wasn't really amusing, but Tony couldn't help giving a slight smile at Peter's response. "Over-enthusiastic and over-eager. Getting yourself into all kinds of trouble because you want to 'help'. Yeah. I'd say you're _exactly_ like a puppy. Especially given that you need training." He gave the younger man's backside a firm pat for emphasis.

Peter yipped in response, unable to help himself because he hadn't been expecting the pat, then blushed. "You need my help..." he declared, though his voice was a lot more hesitant and questioning than he would have liked; more like he was seeking affirmation than asserting himself. He looked down.

Tony nodded. "But you're not just a useful part, kid. You're gonna stay close to me. Do what I tell you. We don't know who's left on Earth. Everyone else we know might be gone. So, we'll stick together. Stay alive. Not do anything stupid or dangerous."

Peter sighed and nodded. He knew Tony was right, even if he didn't like this new, hands-on approach his mentor had decided on. "Yessir..." he mumbled.

"Good, pup." Tony ruffled his hair and then slung an arm around his waist, the action casual but still possessive. "Nebula should be back soon, so let's see what needs to be done for the ship so we can hightail it back to Earth."

Peter looked up at that, sliding closer to Tony despite himself. He hadn't been expecting the man to keep hold of him, but he found he didn't mind. In fact, he was happy for it; it was helping to calm his spider-senses. So much was going on and so much of it out of his control that he was finding it hard to focus; Tony's possessive grip was allowing him to focus because he felt safe. "Maybe not too much was damaged, and it won't be hard to fix..." he said hesitantly.

Tony gently squeezed his waist. "Maybe, pup. We won't know until we look." He didn't let go of Peter, even while they were looking over the ship and seeing what was needed. His fingers alternated between brushing over the younger man's hips or over his backside, almost subconsciously.

Peter didn't say anything to Tony's constant touching of him, although he was beginning to fidget by the time Nebula returned with some parts that had fallen off the ship when they'd crashed. The fidgeting wasn't because the touching felt inappropriate or wrong and made him uncomfortable either. It was because it felt _right_. And _comforting_. And he _liked_ it. He thought he shouldn't, though.

Nebula didn't comment on or even really seem to notice the possessive way Tony was touching and holding onto Peter as they began to work on the repairs of the ship.

Tony only let go of Peter when they needed to work on the ship; and even then, he kept reaching out and touching the younger man. Stroking him. He didn't quite understand it himself; only knew that he felt possessive over Peter.

Peter wasn't certain how long they worked on the ship, but by the time he stopped, and Tony was indicating they needed to see if the repairs worked, he felt as if his whole body was just one big nerve and he needed to do something. _Anything_. Because the urge he had was curl up on, or over, Tony's lap and let the man do whatever he wanted to him. Submit. And that... he didn't know what to do with that urge or those feelings. He'd never felt like that before about anyone.

The repairs had taken a while, though it was impossible to tell how much time had passed; or even what time it was. Nebula stood a bit to one side, waiting, her face expressionless. Impossible to read.

The ship might have been alien, but Tony had found it wasn't too dissimilar to his own technology. He ran his hand down Peter's spine before he activated the ship.

Peter let out a huge breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding as the ship's engine turned over and it rose slightly. "...You did it!" he said, his relief and the fact he was impressed clear in his voice.

" _We_ did it, pup," Tony corrected, stepping back and wrapping his arm possessively around Peter's waist once more. He heard Nebula step away; presumably going to a more private area, where she could grieve in whatever way felt natural to her.

"Do... do you think we'll get there in time?" Peter asked hesitantly, his age bleeding through in his refusal to accept that what was done to everyone on Titan was most likely done on Earth at the same time.

"I don't know. But when we get back to Earth, there'll be people I can work with to fix this," Tony promised, wrapping his other arm around Peter's waist so he could pull the younger man into a tight hug, trying to provide comfort even though he didn't know exactly what they'd be returning to.

Peter nodded, wrapping his own arms around Tony, needing to be reassured. "Oh... I'm sorry. This _was_ a hug. Right?" He stepped back and grinned almost cheekily as he teased Tony about the time in the car when he'd misunderstood his mentor's actions. His eyes were sad, though, a bit haunted. It was obvious he was trying to keep himself together.

"Yeah, pup. And so is _this_." Tony reached out and drew Peter back into his arms, seeing the sadness. As he had done after the spanking, he slid his hand up under the younger man's tunic, rubbing and stroking over bare skin. His other hand rested low down on Peter's back, where his fingers could easily reach the younger man's backside.

Peter relaxed in Tony's arms, letting his head rest on the older man's shoulder. "Hugs are nice..." he mumbled softly, his body slowly sinking against his mentor's the longer Tony rubbed. The possessiveness didn't bother him in the least.

Tony tightened his arms around Peter, stroking and rubbing over the younger man's back, letting his other hand slide down lower until it rested fully on Peter's bottom, giving a couple of very possessive pats and squeezes.

Peter whimpered softly at the pats and squeezes, not because it hurt - the sting had worn off nearly immediately after Tony had finished smacking him- but because he liked it a lot more than he thought he would or _should_. He didn't squirm or pull away, though. Instead, he slumped against Tony further, almost inviting the older man to take more of his weight and hold him.

Tony adjusted his position slightly, so he could take more of Peter's weight and hold the younger man close and tight. His hand continued its slow, soothing caress over the bare skin of Peter's back; his other hand continued to squeeze the younger man's bottom, patting firmly.

"Sir?" Peter finally whispered against Tony's shoulder, still not moving and letting even more of his weight lean on Tony at the caressing. He didn't understand why what Tony was doing was calming him down instead of freaking him out. And he didn't understand why Tony had chosen to be so handsy with him either, for that matter. He supposed it didn't matter; it was still calming him down. But he couldn't help asking the question; he _did_ ask, didn't he? He blinked uncertainly.

"Yeah, pup?" Tony's hand delivered a light swat to Peter's backside. He was following his instincts entirely.

Peter whimpered at the swat and pressed closer in response, hiding his face against Tony's chest. "...Wh..what are we doing?" he asked, in a slightly nervous voice.

Tony rubbed Peter's bottom a bit more, before landing another light swat and then rubbing again. "I think we're responding to each other, pup. I think we belong with and to each other."

"I... I don't get it, though. You love Ms. Potts... and..." Peter whimpered softly, pushing his bottom into Tony's hand without even thinking about it, his arms tightening around the older man. He couldn't dispute Tony saying that they belonged with and to each other. The words felt right- not wrong- and it felt like it would be a lie to say that Tony was wrong about what he'd just said.

Tony gently squeezed Peter's bottom and then swatted again. "This, between us, it's not the same. But it's still just as intense." He alternated swatting and squeezing the younger man's bottom.

Peter whimpered again but didn't try and get away; feeling like he needed to be where he was, as unusual as the situation was and as uncertain as he currently felt. He pushed his bottom into Tony's palm again before impulsively jumping up into the older man's arms and wrapping his legs around Tony's waist. "...It's okay, then?" He found himself seeking reassurance that his reactions weren't something to worry about.

" _Completely_ okay." Tony clasped Peter's bottom as the younger man wrapped his legs around his waist, delivering some more swats to his bottom...a bit harder now.

Peter whimpered again and held tighter, almost snuggling against Tony. "...That...that's good. Cuz...I... I kinda like this..." he admitted hesitantly, uncertainly, with more than a hint of embarrassment.

Tony wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Peter, holding him steadily and securely. "So do I, pup." His voice was honest. Sincere. His hands continued to stroke, squeeze and swat the younger man's backside. Part of him was tempted to strip Peter completely naked, so there'd be no barriers between them.

"H... how long till we're home?" Peter asked softly, shifting his body to be pressed more firmly against Tony and then shifting back again so his bottom pressed into Tony's hand, unable to decide which he needed more. He was slightly breathless and sounded very confused at his body's reactions and what he felt like he needed. If he were to tell Tony that he wanted to be over the older man's knee being spanked again, Tony would think he was more a freak of nature than he already was. Huffing softly, he hid his face under Tony's chin.

"We're probably looking about the same time as getting here, minus the fighting the alien," Tony answered. "So, we've got a while." Rubbing Peter's bottom, he asked, "There something you want, pup? Something you feel like you need?" He gently swatted the younger man's backside and then rubbed.

"N...no, sir. W... what could I n..need all the way out here?" Peter stammered nervously. He had no clue why he felt this need to just give himself completely over to Tony, let alone why he wanted the older man to 'punish' him more. He wasn't attracted to the older man, so it wasn't that. He didn't know what to do with all the unexpected 'needs' he suddenly felt, and he was positive that it had to be some side effect of his Spidey Powers being so stretched. Or something. He didn't want Mr. Stark to be disgusted with him, though, or to push him away because he wanted things he shouldn't be wanting.

Tony let himself think about that. He was almost positive that he was reading the non-verbal clues Peter was giving out correctly, but if the younger man was denying it, then Tony wasn't sure he should push. He let his hand rub gently over Peter's backside a bit more and then gave in to at least part of his own instincts, pushing the pants down enough to bare skin that he then swatted.

Peter shivered and whimpered but notably didn't protest Tony's actions, instead pressing his face more firmly to the older man's chest and tightening his grip. He flushed as other parts of him began to take interest in what was occurring also. "...Sorry, sir..." He mumbled an apology and tried to put enough distance between them that Tony wouldn't feel the 'response' the baring and the swat had caused.

"You don't need to apologise, pup." Tony tightened his hold on Peter, pushing his pants all the way off his bottom, baring it entirely to his hand as he began to swat...more stinging than truly hard.

Peter let out a soft, very quiet yelp as Tony began to swat and then whimpered as he was unable to stop himself from pushing himself against the older man, trying to ease a little of the uncomfortable ache that he had because of his unexpected response. "...Didn't me...mean to..." He whimpered again, pushing against Tony one minute, then pushing back into his hand the next, uncertain what he needed more.

"This might be easier." Tony sat down and deposited Peter across his lap, settling him in place and then beginning to swat a bit harder, adjusting him for better access to his sit spots and thighs.

Peter's whimper turned into a moan as he found himself facing the floor of the spacecraft, draped across his mentor's lap. He wanted to protest, to pull away and say he didn't want this to happen (even if his body seemed to be in disagreement with his head and even his head couldn't decide if that's what he really wanted to say). Instead, he found himself shallowly thrusting against Tony and begging, in a tiny voice, "... _Please_...?"

Tony followed the rest of his instincts and stripped Peter entirely of the suit, leaving the younger man bare and vulnerable across his lap. He began to swat more in earnest, his other hand touching and stroking other parts of Peter's body.

Peter had no clue where Nebula had disappeared to, but by this point, he didn't really care either. He wantonly squirmed and rubbed against Tony, whimpering, moaning and giving tiny little yelps whenever Tony swatted or stroked a particularly sensitive area. He stopped thinking and just began to react to the stimuli, Tony in complete control.

Tony's attention was fully on Peter as he swatted, several times in one spot before he moved onto the next. After one circuit of that, he paused to rub until the warmth faded and then repeated the pattern.

Peter groaned and shivered as suddenly, his body spasmed and he released. He lay limply over Tony's lap, whimpering with each smack, but didn't try and get away. Even though the tension was gone from his body, he still felt the need to be 'handled' by the older man. He didn't understand it. He was embarrassed that he'd 'let go' so much, though; especially over Tony's knee. He blushed darkly, his entire body turning bright red.

Tony's other hand stroked over Peter's back; over the blush that covered his entire body. His hand continued to smack and stroke, leaving a lingering warmth behind he could feel each time he moved to a new spot.

"...S... sorry, sir..." Peter stammered out again, clearly embarrassed at having been aroused and orgasmed just from Tony 'spanking' him, especially since it had occurred on the other man. He still didn't try and get away, though, seemingly unable to do anything without Tony's help. He whimpered softly again as the smacking and stroking was beginning to overcome his healing factor and he could feel the sting and warmth after Tony's hand had left any particular spot. He relaxed further.

Tony merely tightened his hold on the younger man, swatting and stroking and caressing and smacking. "How does it feel, pup? Being bare and vulnerable over my lap, where I can spank and stroke and take complete control?"

Peter whimpered and didn't want to answer but did so anyway. "...G... good, sir." Peter's breath caught in his throat in a tiny sob. "...Feels ri... right..." His voice was tight with sudden unshed tears. He didn't understand how it could feel so good, being completely vulnerable and under Tony's control. He didn't understand how he could _like_ it so much or _want_ it so much. He'd never wanted anything like it before. He'd never wanted anything _so much_ before either. Another tiny sob escaped as he felt himself becoming aroused again. There _had_ to be something wrong with him.

"This is right where you belong, pup." Tony began swatting a bit harder and faster, rubbing a bit less in between the smacks. "Over my knee. Under my control."

"...B... belong w... with you?" Peter asked helplessly, squirming as the smacks became harder. He could feel each smack stinging pleasantly, his backside tender enough that the healing factor was negligible. The squirming just made him more aroused and he knew Tony had to feel that. He didn't bother apologizing again. There were more important matters to discuss, like Tony asserting that Peter belonged over his knee, being controlled. The words seemed like they should be wrong, and he should argue, but they felt so _right_. He whimpered again, the tears that had pooled in his eyes finally finding release and sliding down his face. "... _Please_ , sir..." he moaned softly.

"Yeah, pup. You belong _with me_." Tony tightened his hold on Peter, covering every single inch of his bottom, down to his thighs, in the swats, turning the younger man's backside a darker pink in colour. "And you belong _over my knee_. Exactly like this. So I can warm your backside and make it clear who you belong to."

"...B... belong to you?" Peter asked, a hitch in his breath as he neared the edge again, his movements more frantic and obvious.

" _You belong to me_." Tony was settling comfortably into a pattern, heating Peter's backside and stroking and rubbing the other parts of the younger man's body he could reach. Peter might heal fast, but Tony intended to make sure the spanking would catch his attention while it lasted.

Peter whimpered again, not even thinking to argue the words, relaxing slightly as Tony confirmed what Peter had asked; and then he stiffened as he had his second release since going over the older man's lap. He let out a tiny sob as he felt his body immediately begin to respond again. His bottom was beginning to feel sore from the constant attention. He knew that it would heal and stop stinging shortly after Tony stopped smacking, but _until_ Tony actually stopped, the sting was lingering and bordering on painful. And Peter wanted _more_. He was so confused at himself! He'd _never_ felt like this in 22 years of existence and didn't know how to cope.

"Don't worry, pup." Tony's voice was reassuring, even though he didn't stop smacking or stroking and caressing. "Your reactions aren't bad or anything to worry about. It's just us, so you can let yourself go and not have to worry."

"Y... you aren't mad?" Peter asked helplessly, doing exactly that, squirming and rubbing wantonly against Tony and letting out tiny moans and whimpers with each smack.

"No, pup," Tony replied reassuringly. "You're not being punished. I'm not mad at you. I figured you wanted or needed this and that's not a bad thing. If you need it to stop, all you have to do is say."

Peter felt reassured at those words; Tony might be in complete control, but the man had pretty much just promised not to push Peter past what he could handle. He trusted Tony to keep his word. He noticeably relaxed, accepting what was being done; no longer even tensing up a little to 'prepare' for a smack, just accepting it completely and letting himself feel it completely as well. Tears streamed down his face, but they were more tears of acceptance and relief as the stress and fear from the last half of the day bled out of his body. "...It's okay?" he whispered... "...To n... need this?" He didn't admit he wanted it. That was still one step further than he was able to do. But he could admit he needed it.

"It's okay," Tony said. "You don't need to worry, pup. I've got you," he promised, stroking and rubbing...still swatting and rubbing the younger man's backside, his grip tight and firm.

Peter relaxed further at the words until, pretty soon, he was lying complacently over Tony's knee, whimpering and moaning with the smacks, but not moving an inch to try and get away, or tensing up to lessen the sting. The whimpers and moans began to sound less uncertain until, even if Tony hadn't been able to tell Peter was aroused for a third time, his vocalization would have given him away. Peter had already released twice, so the third time overcame him slowly; he was so focused on how much his bottom ached that he didn't realize what was about to happen until it was occurring. Tensing up visibly, Peter's eyes rolled back in his head and his vision whited out as his body began to spasm and shudder with his third release.

Figuring three times was enough, Tony didn't continue smacking, letting his hands rest gently on Peter's body. He talked softly, the words reassuring and gentle. Telling Peter he was good and doing exactly the right things.

Peter could hear Tony talking, but everything sounded like it was in a vacuum. He whimpered as he slowly came back to himself, scared about the fact that he'd actually nearly blacked out from orgasming. He might not be able to understand what Tony was saying to him yet, though it was becoming clearer as his body settled; but he could feel Tony's lap under him and the older man's hands holding him secure so he was able to lay quietly and not become too afraid. He felt drained, though. "... _Tired_..." he whispered in confusion.

"You've been through a lot, pup," Tony said gently. "I know you heal fast, but that's probably taking energy from other areas. It's been a long few days...or however long we've spent away from Earth. I've got you. You're safe. I'll keep right on holding you if you need to rest." He rubbed his hand between Peter's shoulder blades.

"...You got me?" Peter asked, his voice slurring slightly as he began to fall asleep, his trust in Tony complete.

"I've got you, pup," Tony promised. "You're safe." He hardly felt his own wounds, although he wasn't fortunate enough to have similar fast healing. When they got back to Earth, he was going to need to check and make sure there wasn't any risk of infection.

Peter heard 'you're safe' and then he was sound asleep, limp over Tony's lap, no concern at all about the fact he was completely naked and vulnerable to the man. Or the fact that Nebula would get an eyeful if and when she returned to the cockpit.

Tony only moved enough to pick up the baggy suit and drape it over Peter's body, so the younger man wouldn't get cold. He was reluctant to move either of them and disturb this peace that he knew couldn't last. His hand rested on the back of Peter's head and he stroked the youngster's hair, letting the motion calm and settle him...though he couldn't help worrying about what they were going to find when they finally reached Earth.

* * *

Peter didn't know how long he slept for. It was long enough for his body to rejuvenate itself, though. He woke up feeling ready to conquer Thanos all by himself. And then he realized he was still draped over Tony's lap, the man holding him securely and safely in place. And he was still completely naked. Swallowing, he asked hesitantly, "...Can I get up and get dressed, sir?" It didn't even occur to him that he was asking permission to do something that normally, he'd just do without thought.

"Yes, pup." Tony moved his hands from Peter's body, to allow him to get up and get dressed. "We're not far from Earth," he added. "When you're dressed, you should be able to see it from the window." He smiled. "This might be your only chance to view our home planet from space."

Peter grinned at that, slowly and carefully getting up and then quickly donning his uniform. He then moved to the window and looked out. A sense of wonderment crossed over his face as he stared out at the planet he called home. "... _Wow_..." was all he managed to say.

Tony climbed to his feet with a wince. He didn't regret the position he and Peter had been in, but it hadn't been all that comfortable on his wounds. He stepped over to the younger man. "I know," he said simply.

Peter turned toward Tony and was about to say something inane about how beautiful it was when he noticed the strained look on his mentor's face. "...Are you okay?" His tone turned worried.

"I'm fine, pup." Tony gently clasped his shoulder. "I don't heal as fast as you do. And while I sealed the worst wound, there's little I can do for the bruises I got in the fight."

Peter bit his lip and frowned unhappily at being reminded that his mentor and friend could be hurt so much more easily than he could. He promised himself to do his best to keep Tony from being hurt further. "Are you sure?" he had to ask, despite Tony saying he was fine.

"Believe me, pup, I've had worse than this." Tony squeezed his shoulder gently. "You don't need to worry about me. I promised you won't lose me, and I won't break that promise."

Peter nodded at the words, though he was still obviously worried. "Okay, sir..." he whispered. He hoped Tony could keep his promise. Peter had already lost so many people in his life that were important to him. The thought of losing even one more was too difficult to ponder.

Tony gently squeezed Peter's shoulder once more, keeping his hand there even as the sound of footsteps alerted him to Nebula's arrival and he turned.

Nebula stopped a few feet from them. "We're coming towards Earth too fast. The ship will burn up in the atmosphere," she stated, seemingly without any emotion whatsoever.

Peter blinked at that. "Will it survive reentry even if it is burning?" he asked cautiously.

Nebula shrugged. "It's possible."

"But unlikely." Tony frowned, muttering a few choice words under his breath, and quickly went to check the ship's condition...see if there was anything he could do to reinforce it. Or slow their descent.

Peter hovered near Nebula and Tony, listening closely and paying attention in case there was anything _he_ could do to help.

Tony was frowning. "If we could cool it down, we'd only have to worry about the ship breaking apart; and it might hold its shape long enough for us to safely land. I can probably take care of the cooling it down part."

"So, we'd just need to find a way to hold the ship together..." Peter said hopefully.

"The fire's the biggest danger," Tony said. "If it starts breaking apart, that's when I'll need to call you to help." He put his helmet in place. "Otherwise, you stay here, and you stay safe."

Peter frowned at that, but since he didn't have a particular job yet, he couldn't really protest. He watched closely, though. He wasn't about to sit to the side and let Tony take all the risks if he was able to do something to help.

Activating his suit, Tony quickly flew outside the ship, circling round to begin cooling down the hull as it approached Earth's atmosphere.

Peter waited just long enough for Tony to be occupied, then glanced at the temperature readings of the ship and noted that it was working. Tony was cooling things down. But it wouldn't matter if the ship fell apart. Without any thought to what he'd been ordered to do, or the fact it was dangerous, Peter quickly activated his suit and exited the craft through the same door Tony had used, immediately beginning to shoot webbing at areas that were showing the strain of reentry, to make certain they didn't just fall apart or fall off.

Tony let out a series of curses as he spotted Peter using his webbing...on parts that Tony hadn't yet got to in order to cool down. "Kid, get back inside!" he ordered, a heavy note of 'or else' in his voice.

"I'm _helping_ you!" Peter retorted, sending webbing toward a piece of the ship that was seconds away from flying off. He'd quickly realized the areas he was webbing weren't quite cooled down and were still burning; and as a result, he'd needed to use more webbing on some spots (although his webbing was helping to put out the flames in some instances). In any event, he had no intention of going back inside when he knew he could help.

"And I said I would _call_ for your help." Tony could see webbing burning up and he quickly moved to cool it down. "Get back inside, pup!" he ordered again.

"There's no time!" Peter argued, moving to one of the sections that Tony had cooled down and got rid of the flames. He might be stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that shooting webs at the fire was counterproductive. He could protect the areas Tony had already cooled.

"Kid, you get _one more chance_ to go back inside," Tony said seriously. "Or you're going to earn another trip over my knee for punishment."

"I _can't,_ sir. You need help keeping this thing together and I'm the only one here that can help you..." Peter said somberly, so determined to help his mentor that he couldn't see how much danger he was putting himself into; or the fact that the ship wasn't falling apart nearly as much as it looked like at first glance. They'd survive just fine without him 'holding things together', but he couldn't see that.

"No, pup, I don't need help," Tony stated. A flame flared close to the younger man and Tony quickly pulled him out of the way. "Your suit's not insulated in the same way. _Get back inside_ ," he directed.

Peter's eyes were wide, which conveyed to the suit's eyes being comically wide, as he felt the heat of the flame just before Tony pulled him away. "I'll just go over here where there's no more flames, then..." he said glibly and quickly moved to an area that Tony had put out completely and quickly stuck a panel back onto the ship before it could fly loose. Then looked around and couldn't find anything else that looked like it needed reinforcing. Sighing to himself and feeling a bit more than useless- and feeling a bit guilty that he'd disobeyed several direct orders- he finally slunk back into the ship, not saying anything to Tony because he didn't want to apologize or even give the appearance that he thought he'd done something wrong. Even though he was beginning to feel like maybe he had.

Tony let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and quickly returned to keeping the ship's hull cool, trying to calm his racing heart and mind that wanted to send all sorts of images of Peter hurt badly, past what could be healed quickly by the radiation in his blood.

Peter paced in the cockpit nervously as the Earth approached more and more rapidly. "Can you land this thing without killing all of us?" he asked Nebula uncertainly.

"Yes. As long as Stark can keep the hull cooled down enough," Nebula answered, manipulating the controls and watching as they continued through the atmosphere.

"Yeah..." Peter sighed, feeling even more useless. He flopped down onto a nearby seat and buckled himself in, just in case.

It took a lot of fancy moving, but they were eventually able to land in a place that was fairly deserted and without even too many bumps, though the landing was a bit jolting.

As soon as he was certain the ship had landed and there weren't going to be any more bumps to knock him off his feet, Peter was unbuckled and running out of the ship, looking for Tony. Hoping the older man was alright. "Tony!" he yelled, looking frantically around.

Tony's landing had been smoother than the ship's and he quickly headed towards Peter as he heard the younger man calling. "Are you hurt?" he demanded, deactivating his helmet.

"What? No! _I'm fine_! Are you okay?" Peter removed his own mask so that Tony could see the concern on his face, even as he warily shifted a little further away from the older man.

Tony frowned. "Apart from being worried about you putting yourself in danger...and I'm not going to just take your word that you're fine," he added, stepping closer to the younger man.

"But I _am_ fine!" Peter backed up several steps, instinctively feeling threatened even though he knew Tony would never hurt him. His spider senses were going all over the place, but whether it was because they were picking up on Tony's mood (and the fact that his backside was in danger of a spanking), or it was picking up something else from the atmosphere, he didn't know. He quickly glanced over Tony and determined that if Tony was hurt, it was someplace Peter couldn't see and Tony wouldn't tell him about it. Best make himself scarce until the threat of punishment was past. He glanced toward the ship's hatch, where Nebula was exiting.

"And as soon as I'm satisfied about _that_ , then you'll be going over my knee for a spanking," Tony said, sternly and seriously. "Now, pup, come here...or I promise it will be _twice_ as long and _twice_ as hard as your first time being upended."

Peter audibly gulped at the threat; although looking at Tony, he was pretty certain it was a _promise_. "I... I've gotta find Aunt May," he blurted, before tugging his mask back down, turning and running, disappearing as quickly into the buildings as he could.

Tony stopped, surprised...and actually kind of hurt by the younger man taking off like that. He didn't look at Nebula as she left the ship, only nodding as she told him she was going to find allies to fight Thanos.

He should do the same...even if he so desperately wanted to go after Peter. But he should see if there was anyone left first. And then go after the younger man. At least he was in no current danger.

* * *

Peter had made his way through the city, ignoring the guilt he felt at just leaving so abruptly. He owed Tony better than that and he knew it. But he didn't want to be punished. It was one thing to be caught by surprise and spanked. It was one thing to find himself over his mentor's lap being handled and controlled because things just progressed in that direction naturally. It was quite another to have advance warning and to willingly obey and put himself in a position to be punished. That required a level of submission that he wasn't... He was already confused enough about his reactions to what Mr. Stark had done. If he submitted in that way, he knew things would forever be changed- more than they had already been- and it scared him. So, he ran, and he pushed the guilt down.

He webbed his way through the city until he reached his apartment, dread pooling in his stomach. His spider senses were tingling with foreboding and he almost turned around and went back the way he came, not wanting to face this alone. But he forced the worry and fear down and swallowed before he carefully let himself into his bedroom through the window, removing the suit in case his aunt had anyone with her. He could hear the TV blaring and water running, so she was home. He hoped. Putting the suit into his backpack, he stepped out into the hall and made his way to the living room, where the news was broadcasting the chaos around the world from people suddenly disappearing. He swallowed at the scenes of devastation, the dread in his stomach rose up his throat in stinging bile. "Aunt May!?" He turned and ran into the kitchen where the sink was running and promptly slipped, the floor covered with water. Either his aunt had forgotten she'd turned the sink on and left to do something- which her handbag and phone laying on the kitchen table belied that option- or... "Aunt May..." he whispered, heart-broken, tears pooling in his eyes as he slowly walked to the sink and turned the water off. Straightening his shoulders, he forced himself to gather several towels to sop the water up so that the apartment below wouldn't be flooded (if they weren't already) and did his best to clean up. He then left, carefully letting himself out of the building- locking the door- and made his way to his best friend's house.

* * *

It was beyond devastating to realise just how many people had disappeared. The fact that Pepper was among those gone was almost agony to deal with. Tony had to force himself not to break down and lose all hope.

It was while he was leaving the house, having found only ash, that he ran into the man Peter, or Spider-Man, had managed to put away. Adrian Toomes. Tony frowned. "If you've got out of prison, I would have thought you'd be long gone by now."

The other man stood his ground. "I watched my wife and daughter disintegrate into ash before my eyes." He paused, a haunted look coming over his face. "I want them back. Or I want to make whoever did this pay. I figure you're one of the men I want to see."

Tony couldn't bring himself to smile, but he nodded. "Yeah. I'll fill you in... then you can fill me in...and we'll see what we can come up with." He didn't want to go back into the house, where the absence of Pepper would be like a knife in his heart, but amid all the confusion and loss, he figured they were safer inside. He led the way, adding, "And then we'll go and get Spider-Man."

"Peter's okay?" Adrian said the words as soon as they were inside.

Tony paused and turned to look at the other man, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I know who he is," Adrian said. "If he's fallen in with you...I'm glad. I was worried he'd end up getting himself killed with how determined he was to do the right thing."

* * *

Peter had paused in front of Ned's apartment. He could hear the television on inside there as well. And Ned's mom's tiny beagle baying as if in pain. It wasn't a good sound. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to use the key that he'd been given years ago, when he'd started staying nights with Ned - when Aunt May had to work late- and entered the apartment. "Hey, Bugle..." He reached down and pet the dog that had rushed to meet him, jumping and licking as if afraid Peter wasn't real. He glanced around, noting Ned's pack and Ned's parents' purse, phones, wallet, keys... He picked the dog up and carried him with him from room to room before walking back into the living room and turning off the television blindly and hugging Bugle close to him. "Don't worry, buddy. I won't leave you here alone. You can come with me..." he whispered. It was obvious Ned and his family were no more.

* * *

It didn't look good.

Tony couldn't tell if fully half of the population had gone, but there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it. Some families had disappeared entirely...others had lost only a few members. Tony had wasted no time in making calls to his own people. Those who were still around, he gave instructions to get the authorities or anyone else trustworthy involved in taking care of the young and vulnerable.

"Are you the only Avenger left?" Toomes asked, as Tony disconnected from the final call.

"I don't know." Tony stared at his phone, wondering if he should try to call Steve. Captain America. Did he really want to know for sure?

* * *

Peter had found Bugle's harness, leash, food and bed. Wanting the dog to feel as comfortable as possible, he'd put the bed and food into a small overnight bag he'd found in the hall closet, then put the harness on the dog and leashed him before shouldering his own pack again and leaving the apartment, locking it behind him. Bag in one hand, dog in the other, he began a slow trek toward where he knew MJ lived. He couldn't travel quickly with Bugle in tow. The dog might die of fright if Peter tried to web him through the air and he didn't want to lose anyone else he knew. Even if it was a dog.

When he reached MJ's house, he found his friend's father sitting on the front stoop. It gave him some hope, until the older man looked down at Peter with a haunted, lost look. "They're all gone...Just...gone. Vanished right in front of me..." he muttered, before looking back down at his hands where Peter noticed, for the first time, a gun.

Throat closing up in fear, he took a few more steps toward the older man. "You gotta hold on, sir. I know people; Mr. Stark...I intern with him... he's working on finding a way to undo this. They'll be back. You just gotta hold on..."

The older man looked up at that and smiled crookedly. "I'm not planning to use this on myself, kid... _they_ wouldn't want that. No. I'm just making sure no one who's out to hurt anyone gets into the building. There were a lot of children left behind. I'm protecting them until things... things settle enough that I can get them some place safer. But if your Mr. Stark can help with that, I'd appreciate it..."

Peter relaxed at the words but then straightened up. "I'll make sure to let him know. If he can't help, then I'll come back and help you guard until someone can help..." he promised.

"Thanks, kid," MJ's father said, with a faint smile. "I can see why my daughter liked you... Be careful out there. It's dangerous. Especially at night..." He glanced up at the sky that was slowly darkening as night time approached.

Peter nodded. "I will..." he said softly. "C'mon, Bugle. We gotta move quick..." He began to walk back toward where he knew Stark Tower had been. He wasn't sure exactly where Mr. Stark actually lived, so if the man wasn't at the tower, he had no clue if he'd be able to locate him.

* * *

Tony was still trying to decide whether he was going to try Steve or not when he heard Friday informing him that Peter was outside the tower. He didn't waste any time in telling the AI to allow the younger man inside as he took the elevator down to meet the younger man.

Peter stood in the lobby, looking around at the nearly deserted foyer. Bugle was sat at his feet, looking up at him quizzically. When he heard the elevator ping, he turned to face it, unable to keep himself from biting his lip and looking extremely guilty and apologetic... like a naughty child that's got caught instead of the adult he was. He shifted from foot to foot nervously. He fully expected Mr. Stark to be furious with him for running off the way he had. He just hoped the man hadn't decided he was ungrateful and not worth the time... that he didn't get sent away. The thought of being alone scared him.

As soon as the elevator opened, and he saw Peter stood there...and with a dog, of all things...Tony stepped out and over to the younger man, hugging him tightly. "Are you hurt?" he whispered, his voice raw with the worry he'd felt since Peter had first taken off.

"No, sir..." Peter answered meekly. "...Not physically..." he added on, because he figured he needed to be completely honest if he was going to ask for forgiveness for running. "...The only one left was MJ's dad. He... he's guarding their apartment building from bad guys cuz he found a bunch of kids whose families disappeared..." he whispered. He knew Tony was smart enough to realize that meant Aunt May, Ned and his family and MJ were all gone.

"I've been making calls. If you write down the address, I'll get someone there too." As he spoke, Tony guided Peter towards the elevator, still holding him tightly. He didn't even try to take the dog from the younger man.

"C'mon, Bugle..." Peter whispered to the dog, who followed quickly, sticking close to Peter's leg. "...I'm sorry, sir. That I ran away. It was cowardly and unfair to you..." Peter said quickly, before he lost his nerve.

"Yeah, kid. It wasn't fair. And I've been worrying about you. If I hadn't met up with a... friend, I would have come after you straight away." Tony did his best, but there was still a note of pain in his voice.

Peter heard the pain and knew he'd made the older man hurt. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." His own voice caught in his throat as his guilt rose, threatening to overwhelm him.

"You ran from me, kid. I'm not sure what else you expected me to feel." Tony kept his hand on Peter's shoulder as he guided the younger man out of the elevator. "And he's on our side," he added.

Adrian glanced up from his position on one of the couches. "Your runaway returned, then?"

Peter slumped at Tony's words, but couldn't think of what to say. He'd really messed up when he'd run. He couldn't undo it, though. He wasn't sure how to make it right. He didn't have much time to think on it, though, because Tony was leading him into the apartment and he was staring at Liz's father. "Mr. Toomes?" His voice caught. If Toomes was here with Tony, then that could only mean that Liz and her mother weren't around anymore. He would have gone with them immediately upon getting out of jail if they'd still been around. His eyes began to water so badly that he never had a chance. He let out a tiny sob, then another, as he broke down crying for everyone that had been lost. Everyone that he had lost.

Tony saw the look on Toomes' face...the same ache he'd recognised in himself when realising how he felt drawn to Peter. He didn't waste any time, swiftly leading Peter to the couch. Sitting next to Toomes, he dragged the younger man down onto both of their laps, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter. He knew he'd made the right move when Adrian embraced Peter from the other side as the younger man cried.

Peter clung to both men helplessly as he cried for everyone who had been lost. And then, as if a dam had been broken, he began to talk, confessing the deepest darkest feeling he'd been hoarding inside himself. "It's my fault... if I'd been stronger... coulda gotten the gauntlet from him... we coulda stopped him _if I'd been stronger_..." He sobbed.

"No, kid." Tony wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man. "You weren't the only one in that fight, pup. None of us were strong enough that time. _It wasn't your fault_."

Adrian let his hand stroke through Peter's hair. "You weren't the only one in the fight," he said, absolutely certain of that. "And I'm sure yours wasn't the only battle raged against him."

Peter wanted to argue... he knew deep inside that it was his fault... but he couldn't bring himself to disagree with the two older men. As much as he felt it was his fault, what he wanted most was for someone else to take over. He'd messed everything up. He didn't want to be in charge any more. Not even of himself. He slumped against both men and continued to cry.

Tony slid his hand up under Peter's shirt, gently stroking his bare back, remembering how the younger man had responded to that touch before.

Noticing the actions, Adrian stroked under Peter's shirt sleeve, rubbing up as far as he could go. "You're not alone," he whispered.

Feeling the skin on skin contact eased some of Peter's distress. While he still felt upset, hopeless and guilty, he knew that he wasn't alone, at least. Tony had to have forgiven him if he was touching him like this, comforting him, and Adrian wasn't mad at him and had apparently moved on from what had occurred in their shared past. Taking a slow breath to try and calm himself, Peter repeated the words back to his protectors. " _I'm not alone_..."

"No, pup. You're not." Tony stroked up towards Peter's shoulder blades; down towards his hips. Then, fairly swiftly, he moved forward and quickly divested the younger man of all his clothes.

Adrian arched his eyebrows at finding the younger man suddenly naked on their laps.

"We came in hard," Tony explained. "I need to make sure there are no injuries fast healing couldn't take care of."

Peter flushed darkly, hunching in on himself, but he didn't argue or fight his mentor baring him. He did glance toward Adrian nervously, not certain what the other man might think about the situation and hoping that he understood. "I don't _feel_ any injuries..." he whispered but held still so Tony could check.

"That doesn't mean there aren't any, kid," Adrian said, before Tony could respond. As if by unspoken agreement, he took the side of Peter's body closest to him to check for injuries...while Tony checked the other side.

Peter blinked, then bit his lip at finding Adrian on Tony's side... and decided that he liked that they were working together. "Yessirs..." he mumbled, his eyes looking toward the ground as he forced himself to straighten and loosen up so they could move him however needed and check everywhere they felt they needed to check. As embarrassing as it was, it made him feel warm inside to know both of them worried and cared about him so much.

At last, both men satisfied that Peter didn't have any injuries, Tony ruffled his hair. "I'm going to run you a bath, pup. Why don't you feed the dog and let Adrian bring you into the bathroom in a few minutes?"

"Yessir," Peter said meekly. It was telling, how agreeable he was being; he felt very guilty about having run away from Tony and now was attempting to make up for it by not arguing about anything the older man told him to do. He got up and retrieved the dog's bowls and food- and the dog's bed- setting the bed up outside the kitchen door and the bowls in the kitchen; one he filled with water and the other he filled with food. He didn't bother putting his clothing back on, staying naked as the day he was born. What was the use in dressing when he'd be stripping own for a bath not long after? And it wasn't like both men hadn't seen him naked now. There was no point in hiding, as far as he could see. As soon as he'd taken care of Bugle, he went back out to where Adrian still sat; fidgeting, as he wasn't certain if he should just stand still until it was time to go in, if he should sit next to Adrian on the couch, or if the older man would object to him sitting on his lap and cuddling a little more. Peter blinked at that last thought and wondered what was wrong with him that he felt the need to be held and cuddled like a child so much today.

"Come sit down with me, kid." Adrian held his arm out to Peter, his gaze soft and filled with concern. He knew that the younger man had been hit hard by what had happened and right now, all Adrian wanted was to cuddle him and make him feel better. It was easy to follow Tony's lead on interacting with Peter.

Peter quickly moved to Adrian, shifting so that Adrian's arm was around him, but hesitating so that Adrian could maneuver him where he should actually sit.

Adrian gently pulled Peter onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and pulling him in close. "Why did you run away from Tony, kid?" he asked softly, his hand cupping the back of the younger man's head.

Peter leaned against Adrian, letting his head rest on the older man's shoulder. "I disobeyed several direct orders to go back into the ship when we were returning to Earth. I wanted to help, so I ignored him when he told me it wasn't safe; I wanted to do what _I_ thought needed doing, even after he warned me that I'd get a spanking if I didn't obey him..." He swallowed. "When we landed, he told me to come to him and I just... I didn't want another spanking, so I turned and ran like a coward. _Wasn't fair to do that to him_. Was hurtful and mean and I didn't _mean_ to be hurtful or mean; I was just _scared_..." he whispered.

Adrian cuddled Peter a bit tighter, stroking his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Are you scared now?" he asked, trusting Peter would know that he meant of Tony and the situation; he knew they were all scared of how many people they'd lost.

"A little..." Peter admitted. "...He... I want so much to obey him and do what he says and... and let him be in control of everything. I'm 22-years old. I'm not _sposed_ to want someone else to be in charge of me like that. To want to be a good 'pup' and obey and... and... " He swallowed as he realized his voice had risen enough to carry to the bath and Tony had likely heard everything he'd just said. Would likely know now how much Peter wanted to submit, even if he hadn't been able to say the actual word.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Peter, Adrian said softly, "You know there's nothing wrong with submitting to someone else and obeying someone else, even if you think you're too old to need or want that. You aren't the only person to feel that way."

"'Cept I'm Spider-man. If I obey someone else, I might not... I... well, if I was _obedient,_ I wouldn't a gotten in your way and stopped you from stealing that plane... but then I wouldn't a needed to make sure the plane didn't crash into people either..." He sighed. "...Maybe I _do_ need someone to tell me what to do and obey..." He slumped.

"Or maybe you need someone on a personal level, rather than on a superhero level," Adrian commented. He pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's head. "I'll take you through to the bathroom now." He helped the younger man to stand up.

Peter sniffled and swallowed, letting Adrian help him up and lead him. He was quiet, though, thinking about what the older man had just said to him... as well as everything he had admitted. He glanced toward Tony, trying to figure out how much the other man had heard of his confessions. He hadn't been overly quiet.

Tony reached out and gently grasped Peter's shoulder; then he got the younger man into the bath, with Adrian's help. "Being obedient and letting me be in control doesn't mean you're not allowed to do anything or disagree with me, pup," he said seriously.

"It doesn't?" Peter asked uncertainly. He'd thought he'd be expected to obey without question.

"You're not a slave, pup." Tony began to carefully wash Peter, shifting so that Adrian could kneel on the other side and start washing the younger man's back while Tony washed his front.

Peter blinked. He hadn't thought he was, but he realized that was the implication if he couldn't disagree. He blushed, glancing down and feeling foolish. "So, I'm allowed to disagree..."

"And if you do, I... _we'll_...listen." Tony changed the word when he glanced sideways at Adrian. "But sometimes, if I say no to something, there's a good reason. Like today, when it wasn't necessary to use your webbing on the ship."

"But I disagreed with you..." Peter said hesitantly, trying to figure out how to know when it was alright to disagree and when it wasn't. Or was it about something other than disagreeing?

Tony nodded. "But you disagreed by coming out of the ship after me, pup. When I wasn't expecting you to. I hadn't had a reason to test your new suit in that kind of atmosphere. I didn't know if it would protect you should you get caught in the flames." His voice grew more quiet and haunted.

Peter winced at the tone. "So, I _wasn't_ allowed to disagree _then_?"

Adrian had been listening and now he said, quietly, "It sounds like you didn't disagree, kid, but outright disobeyed when you'd been told not to leave the ship."

"And then continued to argue with me when I tried to tell you to go back inside, where you'd be safer," Tony said.

Peter winced at the words. Put like that, he was surprised Tony hadn't yelled at him or laid into him the moment he saw him. "So, I can disagree and tell you when I do... but ... you make the final decisions and I'm meant to obey..." he whispered.

"Exactly right, pup," Tony replied. "And you know already that outright disobedience will get you spanked."

As they'd finished washing him, Adrian and Tony helped Peter out of the bath and began to dry him off.

Peter sniffled, feeling very guilty. "It's the _ferry_ all over again," he lamented. "Why can't I just learn to listen for once...?"

Adrian winced at that reminder and stroked his fingers through Peter's hair. "Wanting to do the right thing isn't bad, kid. But sometimes, you need to listen to what someone else tells you."

"I'm not really good at listening..." Peter said sadly.

"We'll work on that, pup." Tony wrapped his arm possessively around Peter's waist and guided him back through to the main room.

"By spanking me till I learn?" Peter sniffled again, darting a nervous look at Tony. He didn't run or try to get away this time, though.

"That's certainly one aspect of it." Tony sat down on the couch and draped Peter across his lap, carefully adjusting the younger man's position.

Adrian moved to sit next to Tony, carefully lifting Peter's legs and then lowering them onto his own lap once he was in position. He might feel about Peter very similarly to how Tony did, but in this instance, it was Tony who the younger man had disobeyed.

Peter whimpered when Tony positioned him. When Adrian put his legs over his lap, though, he shot a startled look at the man, then whined and hid his face in his arms, turning bright red. He didn't argue or fight, though. He knew he deserved to be punished.

Tony rubbed Peter's back a moment or two and then lifted his hand, bringing it down firmly on Peter's bottom. He delivered several swats in one spot and then moved onto the next, his other arm wrapped tightly around Peter's waist...though considering Adrian held the younger man's legs, it was unlikely he'd be able to squirm away.

Peter inhaled quickly and held his breath a few moments before letting it out again in a tiny sob. While it was true his healing factor generally made it tougher to spank him, it was also true that Tony was using more strength in his swats to ensure they were felt. That, along with the guilt he felt, made it impossible not to begin reacting immediately.

Tony continued in that pattern down to Peter's thighs and then he began again from the top, the swats steady and hard as he landed several on top of each other and then moved on. "You need to learn to listen to me, pup," he said seriously. "I don't tell you to do something, or not to do something, for the sake of it."

"I... I know, sir... was wrong of me... bad... I'm sorry..." Peter cried softly, his body tensing up as he attempted to retain control over his emotions.

"You aren't bad, pup," Tony corrected, beginning a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster. "Over-eager and in serious need of training...but not bad."

"...D... disobedient..." Peter's voice caught, and he let out a tiny sob, beginning to squirm as the swats finally began to settle in and affect him.

"We'll fix that," Tony promised. "Like I told you on the ship...you belong to _me_ now." That wasn't quite right, and he corrected himself. "To _us_...to both me and Adrian."

"I'm both of yours?" Peter asked in a whisper, surprised at how _hopeful_ his voice sounded. As scary as giving up his control was to him... he had to face and accept the fact that he wanted it. Needed it. "I... I obey _both_ of you?"

"Yeah, kid." Adrian gently squeezed his legs, even as Tony continued to swat. "You belong to _me_ and you belong to Tony."

"But..." Peter squirmed a bit more frantically, his healing not able to keep up any longer. It _hurt_! "...But _why_?" he choked out, before beginning to vocally cry.

Even though he'd promised Peter a longer, harder spanking, Tony couldn't bring himself to continue, not knowing how much the younger man was suffering from his loss. He quickly moved Peter onto his and Adrian's laps, where they could both cuddle him tightly.

"Why what, kid?" Adrian whispered, stroking Peter's hair.

"Why do you want me?" Peter's voice was tiny and lost and younger than his 22 years. "I'm disobedient and... cause all kinds of problems..." It was obvious he had planned to say something else at the end but swallowed it down. He still blamed himself for Thanos winning.

"You don't cause problems, pup," Tony said. "And even if you're _naughty_ at times...it doesn't mean I don't want you."

"You've done the right thing a whole lot more than being naughty, kid." Adrian tightened his arms around Peter.

Peter huffed out a tiny little laugh, looking up at both men with a semi-offended pout, though it was clear he was more amused than offended. "...Naughty makes me sound like a little boy..." he protested half-heartedly.

"Or like a puppy... _our_ pup." Tony slid his hand down the length of Peter's spine; gently rubbed his lower back.

"...Yeah..." Peter sniffled, then swallowed, giving both men a bashful smile. "...Kinda feel like one sometimes. Least...least I got masters that care 'bout me 'nuff to train me..." His voice was uncertain, and he was staring holes into the floor, his face bright red; but the words were clear.

"Exactly, kid." Adrian cupped the back of his head, stroking his hair. "And you won't be alone. _Ever_ again."

Tony grinned at Peter's words and rubbed his hand possessively over the younger man's hips. "We've got you now, pup."

"...Thank you..." he said to both men. "...For getting me..."

Tony let his hand rub gently over Peter's back a bit more and then he motioned for Adrian to take a seat on the couch opposite, where they could interlock their legs. Carefully, he draped Peter over both of their laps.

Peter couldn't help but tense up slightly, nervous because he wasn't sure what was about to happen. He trusted both men, though, so he didn't fight and let Tony position him how he saw fit. It was surprisingly comfortable, being bracketed on both sides by his two older protectors. He felt safe.

Tony began to stroke down over Peter's back, over his bottom and thighs. "Good pup," he said, his voice pitched low and reassuring, rubbing and squeezing.

Adrian paid attention and let his hand ghost over Peter's skin, caressing him and stroking him. "You're a good kid," he murmured.

Peter shivered as he was pet, the action calming his nerves until he was completely limp over the older men's knees. He began to make soft, needy noises as he was rubbed and squeezed, the more intimate or possessive the touch, the needier the sound made. "...Your good boy?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, kid," Adrian whispered. "You're _our_ good boy."

"I'm not letting you go, pup," Tony promised. "Neither of us are."

"...That makes me happy... wanna be with you and never let go..." Peter admitted.

"It won't happen, pup." Tony leaned over. Kissed the back of the younger man's neck. "I've got you now," he whispered, his tone one of satisfied affection.

Adrian stroked and squeezed along Peter's legs, fingers ghosting along the younger man's inner thighs.

Peter moaned softly, letting his head fall forward so his neck was exposed; at the same time, his legs fell open, allowing his inner thighs and more intimate areas to be claimed.

Tony let himself nuzzle against Peter's neck, kissing gently, as his hand rubbed lightly over Peter's bottom.

Adrian continued to rub and stroke, each touch more intimate and claiming.

Peter moaned and whimpered softly, his body relaxing and opening up more to his two mentors, accepting that he was owned and whatever they wanted from him, he wanted to give.

Both Tony and Adrian continued to touch and stroke, Adrian focusing more on Peter's legs and between his thighs, while Tony focused on Peter's back and his bottom, giving a light, gentle swat every so often.

Peter tried to control his reactions, but it proved too difficult. The touching, squeezing and caressing felt so good and he wanted so much to give his masters everything he could. When he felt himself physically reacting, he whimpered softly, blushing and tried to lift his hips up so he wouldn't be 'intruding' on their personal space. "...Sorry..." he whispered.

Adrian gave his backside a firm swat. "No, kid. You stay in position. Don't try to lift up or avoid contact." He rubbed where he'd just swatted.

Peter quickly dropped back into position with a whimper, then groaned softly. "...Yessir," he said meekly, in a shaky, needy tone.

Like he had back on the spaceship, Tony began to swat Peter's bottom; though he only swatted the side closest to him, pausing every so often to rub or squeeze.

Adrian took 'control' over the other side of Peter's bottom, smacking and rubbing. Stroking and caressing and squeezing.

Peter shivered at the 'double' attention, moaning in a soft voice that grew in volume the longer they focused on his bottom. It didn't take long before he was wriggling and rubbing himself needily against the two men, his breathing rough as he whimpered in a helpless manner.

"This is right where you belong, pup." Tony reminded Peter of what he'd told the younger man back on the spaceship as he continued to swat.

"Shuffle forward a bit, kid," Adrian directed, figuring they'd have Peter take a more active part in the more sensitive parts of his backside receiving attention.

Peter didn't stop to think. He just immediately slid forward so his sit spots and other sensitive areas were more exposed. He groaned at the fact it caused more friction.

Adrian and Tony resumed swatting, stroking, squeezing and caressing, this time including Peter's sit spots in the attention. Tony leaned over to press possessive, affectionate kisses to the back of Peter's neck.

Peter gave up trying to control his responses. When tears started sliding down his face because he felt overwhelmed at what was occurring, he didn't try and stop them. He just let himself cry softly even as he continued to whimper and moan. He began rocking gently back and forth without thinking. "...Please..." he said, with a tiny sob.

"Please what, pup?" Tony asked, squeezing one thigh.

Peter whimpered and flushed darkly, not sure he could admit what the problem was. Even though he knew it would be obvious to both men. "...Please... I can't..." He let out another tiny sob, continuing to rock back and forth. It had started to become painful, but he found himself unable to do anything... he needed permission... he slumped as he realized what that meant.

"Yes, you can, kid." Adrian's voice was low, and reassuring and he squeezed Peter's thigh that was closest to him.

"I can... can let go?" His voice was tight, uncertain, _needy_. He whimpered again, body tense and flushed.

"You have permission, pup," Tony stated.

At those words, all the tension drained from Peter's body and he began to shudder uncontrollably, hips shallowly thrusting as he released for what felt like long minutes. Once empty, he lay collapsed, boneless and weak, over his _owners'_ laps. That's what they were, after all. Tony and Adrian owned him in every way that mattered. Why else would he need to obey them, unable to even cum without their permission?

"...Thank you, sirs..." Peter whispered, in a weary and drained voice. He blindly reached back both his hands, keeping them at the small of his back so he didn't block any smacking or rubbing still occurring, but wanting the comfort of having his hands held.

Tony and Adrian took a hand each, gently squeezing as they each rubbed and stroked a bit more.

It was Adrian who spoke up, running his fingers gently over Peter's hand. "It's been a long day. For all of us involved. Maybe we should retire for the night," he suggested.

"I have to go to bed." Peter's voice was hesitant. It wasn't a whine, though...more of a seeking confirmation; seeing if it was an actual order to be obeyed. That and he was suddenly afraid to be alone.

"I think we _all_ need to go to bed," Tony commented. "The bed here'll be big enough. You might need to sprawl across us a bit, pup, but we should all fit."

"Yessir..." Peter nodded, quickly agreeing and not complaining about not having his own space. He was visibly relieved not to be left alone.

Tony and Adrian helped Peter to stand and stood up themselves, leading him into the bathroom so they could clean him and themselves up.

Peter flushed darkly at the fact he needed to be cleaned up again. "Sorry..." he muttered, staring at the floor.

Tony ruffled his hair. "Not a problem, pup. I think we're more responsible for this than you."

Peter looked up at that, a confused look on his face. "How?" he asked, with a baffled tone of voice.

"You waited for us to give permission, kid," Adrian pointed out, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders and giving a tight squeeze.

"I... it felt like I should... " Peter said bashfully. "Still..."

"You don't have anything to apologise for, pup." Tony clasped Peter's shoulder and then wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist, leaving room on the other side for Adrian to do the same, and they walked through to the bedroom.

"Okay..." Peter found himself snuggling close and letting himself be led without question.

In the bedroom, Tony and Adrian didn't waste any time in settling on the bed, helping Peter to settle in as well, though it was a bit of a tight squeeze.

Peter found himself half draped on Tony with his back pressed against Adrian. He didn't think it would be comfortable, but was asleep within minutes. He felt safe and that was the thing he needed most.

Adrian and Tony talked for a few minutes, but it wasn't long before they too fell asleep, both holding onto Peter.

* * *

Peter had been exhausted, the stress, anxiety and physical exertion of the day before catching up with him. When he finally woke, he still didn't want to move. Instead, he hesitantly pulled Adrian's arm tighter around him and nuzzled against Tony's chest.

Adrian wrapped his arm tighter around Peter's waist, kissing his shoulder, while Tony stroked the younger man's hair. "Morning, pup," he said softly.

"Morning, sir." He smiled at Tony and nuzzled his hand, even as he snuggled back into Adrian. "Morning, sir..." he said to Adrian as well.

"How did you sleep, kid?" Adrian asked, firming his grip around Peter's waist, letting his fingers stroke over the younger man's hips.

'Tony stroked Peter's face as he waited for the response.

"Better than I thought I would..." Peter admitted with a blush. "Thanks to both of you."

"Just like we said, pup," Tony said seriously. "You're not alone. You belong _to_ us and _with_ us."

"That will hold true even after we discover how to bring everyone back," Adrian added.

Peter let out a slow breath. "That makes me happy," he admitted. "I... need this..."

"I think we do as well." Adrian gently squeezed his hips. "In a few minutes, I think we should get up. Eat some breakfast..."

"Yessir." Peter pressed his hips back toward Adrian in response to the squeezing.

Tony let his hand stroke down the length of Peter's spine, patting his backside gently. "I checked in with the authorities and they've taken the children left in the apartment building guarded by your friend's father into protective custody."

"Good..." Peter smiled crookedly, shivering faintly. "It's hard enough losing everyone as an adult. It must be horrible for the kids."

Tony nodded. "We'll work on getting everyone back and reunited." He continued stroking and rubbing, the fingers of his other hand threading through Peter's hair.

Adrian let his hands ghost over and continue to squeeze the younger man's hips.

"We'll get them all back..." Peter agreed, before letting out a tiny sound of contentment at the physical affection.

"Food," Adrian decided, gently moving Peter until the younger man was on his feet.

Tony was quick to stand up as well, draping his arm around Peter's shoulders and ruffling his hair.

Peter pouted but obeyed. "Yes, Master..." he said to Adrian, before looking at Tony. "Master..." He got a slightly confused look on his face.

"Something wrong, pup?" Tony asked.

Peter bit his lip. He hadn't meant to call either man Master. It had just slipped out with Adrian and felt right; and Tony was just as much his Master. But what if they didn't like the word? Not to mention it would be confusing if they were both Master. "I... is it okay if I call you Master... Sirs?"

"It's fine, kid." Adrian gently clasped his shoulder. "But if you use the same name for both of us, things are likely to get confusing."

Tony tightened his arm a little. "How about differentiating us by our names?" he suggested.

Peter smiled at the simple solution to a potential problem. "I want to do that... Master Stark..." He glanced toward Adrian. "Master Toomes..."

Adrian stroked the back of his head. "You could use our first names, if you'd prefer," he suggested.

Walking slow enough that Adrian could walk on the other side of their charge, Tony began to lead Peter to the kitchen.

"Thank you... Master Adrian..." Peter tested the term of address out. "Should I make breakfast?" He glanced between the two questioningly.

"We can make breakfast together," Tony commented. "There's not a lot in the way of perishables left. With three of us, we're going to have to figure out what we're going to do about food."

"At least there's some semblance of order left," Adrian commented. "Not very much rioting in the streets. But it wouldn't surprise me to find people stripping the shelves bare."

"We should make a list of what's needed. I can go to a market..." Peter looked between the two men, seeking permission.

"I think we should all go. It'll give us a chance to see more of how things really are out there." While he spoke, Tony began to take what food he did have out of the cupboards.

Peter glanced at Tony for permission. At the older man's nod, he began to put items together. He was halfway through mixing pancake mix when it dawned on him he was still naked. "Will I be allowed to fry up the pancakes, Master Tony? Master Adrian?"

"We'll take care of the frying, kid," Adrian answered. "While we do that, you can lay the table for the three of us."

"Yes, sir." Peter smiled. As soon as he finished mixing the batter, he handed it to Adrian and then began to put out plates, glasses and utensils.

Adrian and Tony worked on frying the pancakes and it wasn't long before they were putting them on the table.

Dragging his chair next to Adrian's, Tony reached for Peter and pulled him down gently onto both of their laps.

Peter blinked. "You want me on your laps?" he asked hesitantly.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Peter's waist. "I think we both want you close, kid."

Peter smiled at that, blushing. "I like being close to you," he whispered. "Like belonging to you both..."

"We like that too, pup." Tony began to feed the younger man, wrapping his arm around Peter's waist from the other side, stroking over his hip and his stomach.

Peter obediently ate what he was fed. It made him feel young and a bit helpless; but it also made him feel keenly who was in control and that was comforting. "Feels good to be controlled by you..." he whispered in between bites, blushing because he wasn't sure he should admit that.

Adrian kissed his head. "It feels good to control you and take care of you, kid." He took over feeding Peter, so Tony could eat some.

Peter relaxed at Adrian's words, continuing to eat as directed. He was happy that their taking care of him wasn't causing them to put off their own needs. He would have felt guilty if that had happened.

Tony and Adrian continued switching between each of them feeding Peter, so they could feed themselves too.

Once they were done, Tony helped Peter to stand and then began to clear the plates.

Wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders, Adrian led him into the living room.

Peter let himself be led, leaning into Adrian. "What now, Master Adrian?" He bit his lip as he looked up at the man.

"Tony's going to be making some calls." Adrian sat down on the couch and gently pulled Peter down to sit on his lap, facing him, gently clasping the younger man's hips.

Peter leaned forward so his forehead was on Adrian's shoulder. "Is there anything you want me to do? Or anything you want to know, Master?" he whispered.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Adrian moved one hand to gently cup the back of Peter's head, stroking his hair.

"Overwhelmed, nervous and a little embarrassed..." Peter admitted quietly.

"Why embarrassed and nervous?" Adrian asked gently, continuing to stroke his hair and rub gently over his hips.

"Embarrassed that I... I came because I was spanked. I'm nervous cuz of how much I want... want to be a good, obedient boy for you both and let you control everything. Still afraid something's wrong with me that I want that..." Peter sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with you, kid." Adrian pressed a kiss to the top of Peter's head. "And you're good. Obedient. If you're not? You get a naughty-boy spanking rather than a good-boy spanking." He patted Peter's backside for emphasis.

Peter blushed at those words, snuggling close. "I don't like naughty-spankings. I feel guilty and it hurts inside when I disappoint you..."

Adrian kissed his head again, giving his bottom a gentle swat. "You're not naughty now, kid." He gave another, harder swat, letting his hand linger and rub before swatting again.

Peter let out a contented whimper, shifting so Adrian could reach his bottom easier. "...So, I get a good-boy spanking?" he whispered and blushed but stuck his bottom out for more attention.

"Exactly, kid." Adrian rubbed a bit more and then began to swat steadily, delivering several smacks before he paused to rub.

"What does it say about me that having you spank me helps me feel safe and cared about?" Peter asked in a tiny voice, even as he pushed his bottom up even further.

Adrian wrapped his other arm around Peter tighter, drawing the younger man in closer, even as he swatted and rubbed some more, gently squeezing Peter's bottom. "It says that you _are_ safe. That you _are_ cared about. And loved."

Peter nuzzled against Toomes' shoulder. "I'm happy you came and found us...that you're master too..." he said softly.

"So am I," Adrian said honestly. "And now I can act on how I feel for you, instead of us being on opposite sides." He kissed Peter's head; stroked, rubbed and swatted the younger man's backside.

Peter nuzzled against Adrian for a few seconds more before pulling back slightly. "Can I move, Master Adrian?" he asked quietly.

"Where would you like to move to?" Adrian asked, stroking the side of Peter's face.

Peter blushed. "Over your lap..." he whispered.

"Of course, kid." Adrian smiled reassuringly at him.

Smiling back, Peter shifted until he was laying over the older man's lap, shifting forward enough that all parts of his bottom were accessible. His legs were slightly parted, so his inner thighs were able to be reached as well. It only took a few seconds for him to also put his hands behind him. On his lower back, to enable his master to 'confine' him. His chest lay on the sofa, his head turned to face the kitchen where his other master was. "Thank you, master..." he whispered.

Adrian gently took hold of Peter's hands, grasping them in one of his. "You're very welcome, kid." He stroked his other hand over the younger man's hips...down over his backside, which he squeezed and then began to firmly pat.

Peter shivered before letting himself go limp so that he could feel every smack fully. Whimpering slightly, he begged, "Please, master... harder? Please make it last?"

Adrian gave his hands another squeeze and began to put more force behind the smacks, landing a few on top of each other so the sting would linger as he moved onto the next spot.

Peter let out a tiny yelp, but the sigh he expelled directly after gave away that he was happy with what was occurring. The sting slowly built, and he couldn't help but squirm a little. "Thank you, master..." he breathed out in a contented voice.

"I've got you, kid." Adrian's fingers stroked gently over Peter's hands as he swatted in the same pattern down to the younger man's thighs; pausing for a few moments to rub, stroke and caress before he started over from the top.

"You got me forever?" Peter asked hesitantly. It was one thing for them to pull him close when everyone they loved had disappeared. When everyone returned, would they still want him?

" _Forever_ ," Adrian promised. "I won't be turning away from you when we get everyone back, kid. And you should know Tony well enough to know he wouldn't do that either."

"I won't leave either..." Peter promised. He didn't know how he would manage with May... he was pretty sure she wouldn't understand or approve... but he'd find a way and he wouldn't leave.

"Good, kid." Adrian gently squeezed his backside and then resumed swatting, making sure the sting would last...even if he knew the younger man would heal shortly after Adrian stopped smacking.

Peter sniffled as the sting slowly became an aching. If he was being punished, he would be crying by now, but he wasn't being punished and he wanted the ache. It was a physical reminder that he was owned. His master was making his bottom hurt, because it was his right and he could... and Peter wanted it. Even so, he couldn't stop from beginning to squirm.

As Peter began squirming, Adrian paused to gently rub his backside; just for a few moments, before he started smacking again, leaving no inch of Peter's bottom and thighs without attention.

"Need to feel I belong..." Peter admitted shyly, his voice catching with the first sign of tears. "Need to feel it and... wanna see it..." he added on hesitantly, ashamed of his own feelings; afraid he was asking for too much.

Adrian gently squeezed his thighs. "When I'm done, I'll take you, so you can see it in the mirror," he promised. "Tony can join us...if he doesn't finish beforehand." He smacked firmly, keeping at a steady pace.

Peter whimpered and sniffled and squirmed. "Thank you, Master..." he managed to get out, in a breathless tone. Peter squeezed the hand that was holding his hands gently.

Adrian stroked Peter's hands, squeezing lightly, as he began to smack just a bit harder and faster. "This is putting you right into your place, kid. Where you belong. So you remember."

"Never wanna forget. Belong to you and Master Tony. Need to obey you...listen. All of me is yours..." He whimpered softly, the smacks finally leaving a lingering, stinging ache that didn't disappear. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he relaxed a little more in acceptance.

" _All of you_ ," Adrian agreed, still smacking steadily, focusing more to Peter's sit spots.

Peter couldn't stop himself from squirming and the extra focus to his sit spots caused him to hiss slightly before kicking his legs out in a whimpering whine. "Please, master..." he found himself begging, with a sob. He wasn't sure what he was begging for, though. He wasn't ready for the 'control' to end. No matter how painful it was becoming.

Adrian paused, Peter's bottom a darker pink, nearly red, and hot to the touch. He carefully lifted the younger man into his arms, so Peter was straddling him, and then carried him to the full-length mirror. "Take a look, kid. See and feel my control."

Peter held onto his master, looking over his shoulder obediently when Toomes ordered. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the vivid red of his bottom, contrasted with the paleness of the hands cupping his cheeks and holding him up. "Yours..." he moaned softly, feeling the first faint twitching of arousal from the sight and feeling of being controlled.

Adrian squeezed his bottom gently. "And while that might fade quickly, there will be nothing stopping me putting you back where you belong, over my knee, and warming your backside again."

Tony, finished with his phone calls now, stepped out of the kitchen in time to hear Adrian's comment. He stepped over to the two of them, letting his hand drop gently to Peter's lower back.

"C... could you remind me... put me in my place all day long... if there isn't anything we need to do...?" He glanced at Tony, including him in his request. His question was hesitant, and he blushed, still not certain it was something he should want so much.

Wordlessly, Tony simply held his arms out for Peter and Adrian handed the younger man over before following Tony over to the couch.

Sitting down, Tony deposited Peter over his lap and, for a few moments, just rubbed and stroked the younger man's backside, until the advanced healing kicked in. When Peter's backside was just slightly pink, Tony lifted his hand and began to swat firmly.

Peter moaned softly as his master began to heat his bottom again, once again moving his hands to the small of his back; this time so Tony could confine him. "Thank you, master Tony." His whisper was shaky, as tears were already forming this time. He healed fast, but his emotions were all over the place. He was feeling completely owned and under control.

Tony grasped Peter's hands, smacking slowly and steadily. "How do you feel, pup?" he asked.

"Safe..." Peter whimpered. "...Owned..." He let out a tiny sob. "...Happy and needy..." He wriggled slightly, giving away the fact he was beginning to feel aroused. "Wanna belong completely. Give everything..." His voice was hesitant. Not sure he was explaining right.

Adrian reached over, placing his hands on Peter's hips, though he was careful not to get in the way of Tony's spanking hand. "No holding back, kid. Or fighting your reactions."

Tony squeezed each of Peter's thighs and then resumed swatting...a bit harder and a bit faster. He paused to rub every so often, but not long enough for the pink or warmth to fade from Peter's backside.

Peter let out another tiny sob at Adrian's words, but obeyed, letting himself squirm as much as needed... whimper, whine and moan as much as needed... He focused his attention on how it felt, having his master's hands heating his bottom. It didn't take long before he was rocking back and forth in an attempt to get more friction, but he didn't notice his own reactions. He was too busy whimpering out, "...Yours, masters, always yours, need you so much... need to feel you control... please..."

"I _do_ control, kid," Tony promised. "Me and Adrian. We _both_ control you. I've got you and so does he." Continuing to swat, he added, "You're safe, pup. I've got you. Right where you belong."

"...Belong with you... always..." Peter's breathing was ragged. "...Mess up and get hurt when dis'bey..." he admitted, not as reluctantly as he might have if he hadn't been so focused on the control being exerted over him.

"That only proves even more how much you belong to us, kid," Adrian said seriously.

"Yessir..." Peter quickly agreed. "...B'long to you both. Always and forever..." His voice took on a higher tone and his squirming was frantic by this point. "Please, Master Tony..." he found himself begging.

"You can let go, pup." Tony squeezed and gently swatted Peter's backside.

At receiving Tony's permission, Peter did just that; his body shaking for several moments as he released. And then he was lying limp over his master's knee, crying softly, body crimson with embarrassment. "Sorry I got you dirty, master..." he whispered in between sniffling.

"That's not a problem, pup." Tony ran his hand down the length of Peter's spine. "I can clean myself and you up."

Peter shivered as Tony's hand ran down his spine, whimpering softly before sighing in contentment. "Yessir." He wiggled his backside a little.

Adrian gently stroked over Peter's hips. "Don't apologise for how you react, kid."

"I'll try not to, Master. Feels so good... can't help..." He blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling good, pup." Tony gently squeezed one thigh.

"Even if it's just me?" Peter asked hesitantly. After all... he knew for a fact the two older men weren't interested in him physically. They had mates already.

"You're _ours_ , kid." Adrian stroked Peter's hair. "We _want_ you to feel good."

Peter paused at those words, the sense of belonging he had morphing into a sense of being cared about completely. He went limp and just started crying.

Tony quickly gathered Peter into his arms, hugging the younger man close and tight on his lap.

Adrian quickly settled in place next to Tony, so they could both hug Peter.

Peter tried to control the tears, but he wasn't able to. The only one who had ever cared that he feel good, no matter if it inconvenienced her or not, was Aunt May. And she was gone. Everyone was gone. But he wasn't alone like he'd been afraid. He had his Masters, and even with everything going on, they still wanted him to feel good; even if it inconvenienced them. And he couldn't stop crying...because he knew how lucky he was, and because he was afraid they wouldn't succeed, and they'd not get everyone back and because he knew if he lost these two men, he'd give up... there were numerous reasons to cry and he couldn't stop. Instead, he snuggled as close to his masters as possible and let them support him.

Tony and Adrian both stroked and soothed Peter, murmuring soft words of affection and encouragement. Tony stroked down Peter's spine and over his back, while Adrian stroked the back of his head, threading his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Wh... what if we can't fix this?" Peter voiced his fear out loud, pressing closer still, needing his masters to be strong for him. As brave as he was... as confident... he was still very young.

"We'll find a way, pup," Tony promised.

"We'll exhaust _every_ possibility before we even _think_ of giving up," Adrian added.

Peter relaxed at that, calming until he was only sniffling a little. "Okay..." he finally said, his complete trust and belief in Tony and Adrian clear.

Tony and Adrian both tightened their arms around Peter, hugging him close and tight.

"We've got you, kid," Adrian whispered.

"S'the only reason I'm not freaking out now, doing a bunch of stuff that wouldn't help and would prolly get me hurt. Cuz you both got me..." Peter admitted sheepishly.

"Well, if you did anything like _that_ , you'd very quickly earn a trip over one or both of our knees," Tony said.

"Yessir..." Peter said quietly. It was pretty obvious he'd accepted the fact that any activities that Tony or Adrian frowned on would be met by swift action of the two men; and he wasn't going to argue against it. "...Makes me feel safe..." he whispered. "...Knowing there will be consequences if I'm not careful..."

"You _are_ safe, kid," Adrian said, cupping the back of Peter's head and stroking his hair. "You will _always_ be safe with us."

"I'll _always belong_ to you?" Peter asked shyly, glancing at the older man before looking at Tony too.

" _Always_ ," Tony promised, ruffling Peter's hair. "We've got you for good, pup. Even after we get everyone back."

"You don't think that they'll mind? That... that I belong to you and you take care of me?" Peter asked again uncertainly. He wasn't certain his Aunt May wouldn't worry about it and dislike it; he had no clue what Pepper or Mrs. Toomes would think. He doubted anyone could understand what the older men were to him; how much they meant and how much he needed them.

"I think the people who care about us and you won't have a problem with it," Adrian said. "As long as you're happy and not harmed."

"S'long as I listen to you and obey, I don't think I'll have much chance of being harmed..." Peter huffed in amusement. "...You won't let me do stuff where I might be hurt. Not without good reason, anyway..."

"Exactly, pup." Tony hugged him tightly. "And we'll look after you in other ways, too. Give you what you need."

"...Like spanking me for... comfort... instead of punishment..." Peter glanced down and blushed, still uncertain about the fact he needed _that_ , and it was okay to need it.

"A good-boy spanking," Adrian commented, gently stroking his cheek.

Peter smiled crookedly, pressing his face into Adrian's hand. "...Makes me sound like a little kid..." he mumbled, but it was obvious he didn't mind; he liked the term.

"You're ours." Tony stroked his hand down Peter's spine. "For better or worse, pup." His smile was gentle. Open. Sincere.

"That helps a lot..." Peter admitted quietly, soaking up the affection.

"Do you still need to go over, kid?" Adrian asked, still stroking Peter's cheek.

Peter thought about it, then gave Adrian an uncertain look. "Kinda?... Not just cuz I wanna be sore, though!" he was quick to add. He didn't want them to worry that he might try to hurt himself in other ways. "I... It helps me not be so scared and worried... when I'm being held, and you have all the control and are deciding when I'm spanked or being rubbed or just lying still. But then I think as long as you're controlling, it wouldn't have to be a spanking to work either..." His voice was small and uncertain. He did like the soreness, because it was a lingering reminder of their dominance, but it didn't really linger long enough to play a part in if they continued or not.

"Why don't we put you over like we did last night, pup?" Tony suggested. "Like we did last night, facing each other?" He slid his hand down over Peter's back, letting his palm rest gently against the younger man's backside.

"Yes please, master?" Peter smiled in relief that they didn't seem to mind his neediness.

It took only a few moments for Adrian to shift and sit opposite Tony so they could guide Peter across both of their laps, settling him in place and holding onto him so he was safe and secure between them.

Peter relaxed immediately once he was bracketed by the two older men. Even though he was extremely vulnerable to them and whatever they decided to do, he felt so much safer than when he wasn't 'surrounded' by them. He lay pliantly over their knees. "Thank you..." he whispered softly.

"Don't ever be afraid of telling us what you need, kid," Adrian said seriously. "It doesn't matter how silly or strange you think what you want or need is." He ran his hands gently over Peter's hips; down his legs.

Tony stroked the length of Peter's spine. "You don't have anything to worry about, pup."

"That is... a relief. That you want me to tell you. No matter how silly or strange it might be..." Peter said, with a hint of a smile in his voice. He relaxed further as Adrian and Tony caressed.

"I guarantee we won't find anything you say or ask us silly or strange, pup," Tony promised, as the two of them continued to rub and stroke.

"Even when it's to ask you for something that most people would try to avoid like the plague?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Even then," Adrian promised. "We might not necessarily think it's a good idea, but we won't be upset about you asking."

"Then... I should just ask and let you decide if it is good or not..." Peter said quietly. "...If you think it is not good, will it worry you that I asked?"

"No, pup, but we might have a conversation about _why_ you asked," Tony answered.

"Do you want to have a conversation with me now, about it?" Peter asked curiously, if a bit hesitantly. He hadn't outright asked yet, but he really just wanted to spend the entire day over their laps until his super healing didn't kick in and he felt everything done for more than a few minutes.

"Is there anything specifically you're wanting right now?" Adrian asked, letting his hand rest low down on Peter's thigh.

Tony also let his hand just rest on the younger man's back, figuring Peter could tell them exactly what he wanted without any distractions that way.

"Just..." Peter swallowed and took a steadying breath before admitting, in a tiny, uncertain voice, "...I want you to spank me long enough and hard enough I don't heal immediately; so, I feel it till next morning... maybe even spank me all day until it's bedtime..." It was obvious he wasn't certain they wouldn't be upset at the request, so was hesitant about sharing it, but they'd told him they wanted him to be honest about his wants and let them decide, so...

"We can spank you several times, pup, but with your fast healing, I think trying to make sure you can feel it for that long will cross a line." Tony rubbed Peter's back gently as he spoke.

"But even so, thank you for opening up to us and being honest," Adrian said, squeezing one of his thighs.

Peter bit his lip thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yessir, I won't ask for that again..." he said to Tony. There was a hint of disappointment, but it was clear he understood why Tony would feel that way and wasn't going to push. He glanced up at Adrian. "I _need_ to be honest with you, Master Adrian..." he admitted. "I want to be good for you and not being honest feels _wrong_."

Adrian ran his fingers over Peter's cheek. "I know, kid. You're being very good," he said, in a low, sincere voice.

Peter slanted his head, pressing his cheek into Adrian's hand. "...That makes me happy..." He smiled crookedly.

"You're our _good_ pup." Tony stroked his hand through Peter's hair, while Adrian let his thumb rub gently over the younger man's cheek.

Peter chuckled softly. "...You keep calling me pup... why pup? Why not... I dunno... spiderling? Or something? Is it cuz that might give away my secret identity?" he asked curiously.

"Because you're like a puppy." Tony stroked the back of Peter's neck as he continued, "The way you're eager to please...enthusiastic...enjoying and needing the physical affection..."

"And needing to be trained," Adrian supplied.

Peter blushed. "...Yeah. That does sound like a puppy..." he said quietly. "...I'm starting to like that nickname..."

"And you're _our_ pup," Tony added, his tone possessive.

Adrian leaned over and kissed the top of Peter's head. "And that won't ever change," he promised.

Peter relaxed and sighed happily. "I like being yours... _belonging_ to you..." he whispered. "...Like you being my Master Tony and Master Adrian..." He squirmed slightly, the honesty making him self-conscious. "...Like being over your knee so you can... can train me or touch me or do _whatever_ you want..." he added bashfully.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Peter in a tight hug. "I love you, kid." His voice was low but rang with sincerity.

Tony leaned in close, wrapping his arms around the younger man where he wouldn't be in Adrian's way. "Me too, pup."

"I love you both too... so much!" Peter sniffled. "...Feel so lucky you have me and I'm not alone... feel so lucky you are in control so I don't... don't do stupid stuff... and so happy to be here with you..."

Both men hugged their younger charge a bit tighter as Tony said softly, "Your home is here, with us. No matter what happens."

"Forever...no matter what?" Peter didn't mean to be so needy or afraid, and repeat himself so often, but he couldn't seem to help it. What Thanos had done had completely knocked his feet out from under him.

" _No matter what_ ," Tony promised. "You're ours, pup. Do you think either of us will let you go now that we have you?"

"No?" Peter didn't mean to sound hesitant. It was just hard to believe they wanted him that much.

"We wouldn't have you here...wouldn't bother to do this...if we didn't want you, kid," Adrian said seriously, stroking Peter's hair.

"You... you wouldn't bother at all if you didn't want me..." Peter realized. "I'm sorry... it is just taking a bit to sink in..."

"Take as long as you need, pup." Tony let his hand slide down Peter's back to rest lightly on his bottom. "We're not going anywhere."

Peter shivered slightly, relaxing at the possessive touch. "Master Tony? Master Aidan? Would..." Peter paused and licked his lip before forcing himself to ask. "Would you both spank me until I can't hold still? I know you don't want to do it till I feel it a long time after cuz... I guess cuz that'd be abuse? But if it's just till I can't hold still..."

Adrian and Tony exchanged glances, before Adrian said, "Only if you promise to tell us if it gets to be too much, kid."

Peter swallowed before sighing softly. "I'm afraid to promise that... What if it's too much but I don't realize until too late and don't tell you?" he fretted.

Tony stroked his fingers down the nape of Peter's neck. "We'll keep our eyes on you, pup, but the important thing is that you tell us the moment you recognise it's too much."

"Okay..." Peter sounded relieved that he wouldn't have to do it on his own. "I will... I promise."

Running his hand down Peter's back, Tony gave his bottom a light swat that he then repeated and then began to rub.

Adrian gave a couple of gentle rubs and then began to swat on his side.

Peter shivered and let out a tiny, whimpering sigh, relaxing immediately over their knees. He wasn't sure why having them take complete control over him in this way soothed him; why having them physically show him they were in control of what he would feel made him feel so safe... but it did. Having both of them control him at the same time left him feeling helpless and completely out of control of anything... he had to put his complete trust in them. It left him feeling like the only thing keeping him tethered was them; their hands and love and care for him. He whimpered again, putting his hands behind his back so they could 'restrain' him further, but really just needing to feel like they had a good grip on him beyond keeping him in place on their laps.

Each taking hold of one of his hands, Tony and Adrian began to swat steadily, covering every inch of Peter's bottom down to his thighs; pausing periodically to rub and feel the warm skin under their palms.

Peter squeezed their hands gently when they rubbed, gripping a bit more firmly when they were swatting. His tiny whimpers weren't distressed, though. It was obvious he wanted and _needed_ for them to spank him, even if he didn't understand why.

Tony let his fingers run gently over the hand he held, bringing his hand down a bit more firmly on his side. "It feels good to have you exactly where you belong, pup. Over our knees like this, where we can warm your backside for you and make sure you feel our control."

"Your bottom's getting a nice rosy pink colour, kid," Adrian commented; he knew the colour and heat wouldn't last but thought telling Peter what he was seeing would help the younger man in feeling their control.

Peter's whimpers turned into a slight moan, the words causing him to fall just that small bit more into dependence on his masters. He squirmed slightly as well, though this time it wasn't because of arousal; he was too focused on how much he wanted and needed to _belong_ to them; and the fact that he felt more like he belonged because of how they were warming his bottom.

"An outward sign of our control." Tony shifted Peter forward just enough to expose his sit spots, which he and Adrian began to steadily swat. "And even after it fades? That just means it's time to put you back where you belong."

Adrian let his swats land faster and more firmly, rubbing a bit less in between now.

Peter groaned at those words, realizing it meant that when his bottom had healed sufficiently, it was highly probable that he'd be right back over their laps getting his backside smacked again. "...Yes, Master Tony..." he responded, in a tiny, needy voice. He didn't know what else to say, but he wanted them to know he was listening, even if he was having a hard time thinking of words or vocalizing more than moans and whimpers.

Adrian carefully pushed Peter's legs apart, enough to expose the younger man's inner thighs, and he began to firmly swat there, 'marking' in the exact same way he and Tony had done the rest of Peter's bottom.

For his part, Tony took over swatting the rest of Peter's bottom, his hand firm and steady.

Peter groaned at having such an intimate and sensitive area spanked, unable to help himself and opening his legs further so that there was no impediment to what Adrian was doing at all. "... _Please_..." was the only word that would form, falling from his lips in a needy whimper that made it clear he wanted to offer even more to his masters, if they wanted to accept it from him.

Adrian paused, rubbing the pink, heated skin for a few moments while Tony smacked; then, as if by some unspoken agreement, he resumed swatting Peter's inner thighs while Tony rubbed the younger man's bottom.

The difference between rubbing and smacking, and both occurring at the same time in different spots, had the result of steamrolling any control Peter had over his emotions. It was too much. He let out a tiny sob and began to softly cry, even as he began to wriggle more; not to get away, but to try and feel the swats on every part of his bottom and thighs. It might not be physically possible to feel the swats everywhere at once, but his body didn't care about that. He was going to wriggle until every spot was being smacked and feeling his Masters' control.

Adrian and Tony continued for a few moments and then, again as if in unspoken agreement, they switched. Tony began to steadily and firmly smack Peter's inner thighs, while Adrian focused on the rest of their young charge's bottom.

Peter took in a quick breath as they each switched their target. He didn't know how it was possible, but it felt different. Tony smacking his bottom felt different than when Adrian smacked it. Adrian swatting his thighs felt different than when Tony did it. He could tell who was giving attention where. Instead of pulling him out of the moment, though, that knowledge made him feel even safer and controlled than before and he sunk further down, unaware of his own actions when he wriggled his bottom up so that all of it, plus sit spots, were easier for Adrian to mark; opened his legs further so that Tony could swat and rub his inner thighs more easily. The positioning made it possible for both men to be as intimate as they felt necessary. Even if they didn't feel it necessary to 'punish' more intimately, the fact he was making himself that vulnerable made it clear the mindset he was in. He was becoming more and more dependent on them, handing them full and complete control over _every_ part of him.

Both Tony and Adrian responded to Peter's movements and shifting, swatting and stroking and rubbing and squeezing. It wasn't long before Peter's bottom was darkening to red; before it was growing closer to hot to the touch. Still, both men kept a careful eye on Peter and his reactions...watching for if it became too much or too overwhelming.

Peter trusted both men fully and he wasn't scared in the least at how out of control he felt of himself; because he knew, even if he didn't have control over himself, they had him and would protect him. It was a bit unsettling how he wanted them to touch and control him everywhere. Especially since he knew that wasn't what their relationship was about. It was confusing to him. He wondered if the confusion at what his body seemed to want- the disconnect between what he needed mentally and emotionally and what his body seemed to be craving- was what they meant about letting them know if it became too much. Taking a quivery breath, he squeezed both their hands firmly and whimpered out, "Masters?..."

"Yeah, kid?"

"Yeah, pup?"

Both men spoke at the same time, letting their hands come to gentle stops on Peter's bottom and thighs respectively. Adrian stroked his fingers reassuringly over Peter's hand that he held, while Tony squeezed his.

"I... I got confused..." Peter admitted in a tiny voice, embarrassed now that they had actually stopped, and he had to explain what was wrong. How did one say that his _body_ wanted to be touched in ways that he didn't think _he_ really wanted? It made him sound like a split personality or something weird like that. "... _Prolly just need to get laid_..." he mumbled under his breath, completely mortified that he'd stopped them for something so stupid.

Once again by unspoken agreement, Adrian and Tony helped Peter up, Adrian sitting next to Tony so they could settle the younger man on their laps.

"Apart from confused, how are you feeling, pup?" Tony asked gently.

"Ashamed..." Peter whispered, looking toward the floor, unable to face either man.

"Why, kid?" Adrian touched Peter's chin, encouraging him to look at them.

Peter looked up obediently. His face was scarlet, and his eyes were watery, but he didn't look down again. Swallowing hard, he answered, "I... I keep finding myself having the urge to push you for more... more intimate stuff. But when I actually think about it, I know that's not really what I want or need... even if it feels like I do. At least, I don't think it is..." He slumped. "...S'confusing. Why is my body acting like this?!" His voice sounded a bit put out by his body's perceived betrayal.

"What do you want or need, pup?" Tony asked. "Not what your body is telling you to want or need...but what first response springs to your mind?"

"I..." Peter thought about it. "...I just need to feel that you have hold of me and control whatever happens. It feels safer knowing you've got control..." he said softly. "...Feels safer knowing that you're in charge..."

Adrian nodded, resting his hand gently on Peter's shoulder. "Is there anything we've been doing that you don't like, kid? That you don't feel comfortable with?"

"No, Master Adrian." Peter's voice was fervent in his attempt to make certain that they didn't think _they'd_ overstepped any boundaries. "I like everything you both have been doing... _a lot_..." His voice was sheepish. "...Maybe liked it _too_ much, since I kept wantin'... wantin' to ask you to go further..." He blushed again. "S'why I was so confused, though. I... I keep feeling like I want even more, but when my head kicks in and I think... I know that prolly isn't best for any of us..." It was all he could do not to look at his feet again.

"Anything you need or want isn't a problem, pup," Tony said seriously, stroking the back of Peter's head. "But it's important that you've told us how you're feeling. However, even if something is arousing, it's not a bad thing. It doesn't make it about sex or foreplay."

"...I guess I knew that..." Peter said hesitantly. "...Feels like it's wrong somehow, though..." He was almost scarlet by this point. "...How can I want to be touched like that if I don't want...? It don't make any sense to me..." he huffed.

"You _have_ released with what we've been doing, kid," Adrian commented. "How have you been feeling then? Does it feel wrong?"

"...It felt weird at first. Mostly cuz I thought you'd be upset with me for it..." Peter said hesitantly, looking at both men sheepishly. "...After you said you weren't upset, and it was okay, it didn't bother me anymore..."

"But it's not about sex or foreplay," Tony pointed out. "Although I think we can all say we do have very deep, very intense feelings for each other."

"... _I know_! _That's_ why I'm so confused!" Peter perked up at Tony's words, latching onto what the issue was for him. "...It's not about sex or foreplay, so why the heck do I keep wanting to move so that you can... can... _do stuff_ that usually is reserved for _that_?!" He rubbed at his eyes angrily, frustrated to find himself crying.

"It isn't about sex or foreplay, kid," Adrian agreed, wrapping his arm a bit tighter around Peter. "But you've accepted us as your masters. As being in full and complete control of you and everything to do with you. _Everything_ about you belongs to us. And that includes your reactions. It's about submission."

"So... wanting something is a reaction too?" Peter sounded confused but was obviously listening closely.

Tony nodded. "And if wanting something makes you feel distressed or uncomfortable? That's when you tell us."

"...Like now?" Peter asked softly. "...I did the right thing letting you know?" He bit his lip, glancing from Tony to Adrian and back.

" _Exactly_ the right thing," Adrian replied reassuringly.

"...What do I do, though? When my body wants something I don't think it should? Do I ask for it anyway, or just tell you and try to ignore it otherwise, or...? I don't know how to handle wanting it, Master..." Peter wiped his eyes again.

"Handle it in whatever way feels right in the moment, pup," Tony suggested. "If you want it in here," he gently tapped Peter's forehead, "and in here," he placed his hand over the younger man's heart, "then that's okay. But when your head and your heart aren't in alignment? Then you call a halt."

"Okay, Master Tony," Peter whispered. "...That's not gonna be easy..." he admitted, with a wince.

"If anything starts to feel wrong, it doesn't matter how or why," Adrian said. "You just say stop and we'll go from there."

"And if it confuses me cuz I want it but it feels like I shouldn't, that counts as it feeling wrong..." Peter whispered.

"Then you stop it. We talk about it. And figure out if it's safe and okay for you to want and have," Tony said.

"Okay, Master..." Peter whispered again, before impulsively hugging first Tony, then Adrian. "...Thank you..."

Both of them hugged him back tightly.

"It's okay to worry and be anxious, kid," Adrian whispered in his ear. "You don't need to ever worry about hiding what you feel from either of us."

"I'll try my hardest to be open and not hide things from you, Master Adrian... wanna be good for you..." Peter said quietly. "...Wanna be good for both of you..." He smiled crookedly, first at Adrian and then at Tony.

Tony stroked the side of his face. "You're being _very_ good, pup. Especially considering everything that's happened."

"Am I really?" Peter's voice was hopeful, and he pressed his face into Tony's hand.

"Of course, kid." Adrian wrapped his arm around Peter's waist. "You're doing exactly what you're supposed to. Even though it's hard."

"I love you both... I just don't wanna mess anything up cuz of being weird..." Peter sighed.

"You're not going to mess anything up, pup," Tony said reassuringly. "And we love you. I can't even put into words how glad I am you weren't taken by whatever Thanos did."

"I'm glad you weren't either, Master Tony... you either, Master Adrian. If... if you were both gone, and I was completely alone..." Peter swallowed. He wasn't entirely certain what he'd do, but he knew it would have probably been colossally foolish.

" _You're not alone_ ," Adrian whispered, kissing the side of his head. "And you won't _ever_ be alone."

Peter quieted after that, just taking the opportunity to snuggle against the two older men as much as they allowed.

Tony and Adrian held Peter close and tight, stroking his hair, back, or the nape of his neck every so often. They didn't see a need to speak; just held onto him.

Peter didn't know how long he sat on their laps, just soaking up the affection, but eventually, he began to feel 'needy' again. Nuzzling into Adrian's shoulder, even as he gripped Tony's hand tightly, he murmured, "...Will I ever reach a point where I won't feel like I need you to put me over your knee and spank me in order to feel like you have hold of me?" He sighed softly, wiggling slightly.

"Kid, we've only had you for a day," Adrian said softly, stroking down Peter's back. "That's an incredibly short time to be wondering about that point in the future."

Tony stroked his fingers over Peter's hand. "And even if you don't stop needing it...that isn't a problem."

Peter couldn't help but snort and then giggle softly at Adrian's response. "Sorry, Master Adrian, Master Tony... I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that I _do_ need it..." He smiled at the older men.

"Does it worry you?" Adrian asked, stroking the back of Peter's head.

Peter thought about it and then nuzzled against Adrian again. "No, sir. Feels right. Feels good. Kinda like being put in my place, too..." He blushed. "...Like... I like you touching and owning me like that..." His blush darkened. "...Kinda wanna be owned by you in every way possible; least the ways you are willing, and think are good for me..." he whispered. Tony had already said that one way he'd thought he'd want wasn't a good idea and thinking about it after, he understood where his master was coming from. He fully expected that it wouldn't be the only time what he thought he wanted wouldn't be in his best interests.

"I told you we could spank you several times today, even if we're not prepared to keep it up so that your advanced healing takes a while to catch up," Tony commented, squeezing Peter's hand. "You still want that, pup?"

Peter looked up at Tony. "Yessir! Please?" He winced at the begging tone in his voice. It wasn't like they wouldn't give him what he asked for, especially not after offering it, but he _really_ wanted to feel owned by his masters.

Adrian and Tony held Peter for a bit longer and then carefully moved back into position, interlocking their legs so they could settle the younger man across their conjoined laps.

Peter let out a tiny sigh of contented happiness as he found himself over their laps again. "Thank you..." he said quietly, reaching to put his hands against his back again.

As they had before, each of them took one of his hands, beginning to slowly rub and caress his back and bottom, down to his thighs, taking their time over starting the control.

Peter relaxed as they took his hands and just focused on what they chose to do, not pressing or asking for anything more. Not yet, anyway. "...Feels good..." he whispered quietly.

"We want you to feel good, kid," Adrian said. "You're important to _both_ of us."

"And we love you, pup," Tony added.

"I love both of you too!" Peter responded fervently, though he still lay still over their laps, so they could rub, squeeze, or do anything else they wanted without difficulty. The only movement he allowed himself was to shift slightly forward so his sit spots could also be reached and to open his legs wide enough that his inner thighs and more private areas were accessible and vulnerable to whatever his masters decided to do.

Tony and Adrian continued touching and stroking, gently squeezing his bottom and thighs and stroking his inner thighs, rubbing and touching intimately and possessively.

Peter would have thought the more intimate touching would have caused him to become aroused again; but to his surprise, it didn't. It felt good- _really_ good- but it was more settling than arousing. It made him feel like he belonged more. Like he was _owned_ more. And it helped him feel safer, more loved and more content. Soon, he was letting out tiny sighs and moans of happiness, his body relaxing even more. He opened his legs just a tiny bit wider and hitched his bottom up without even thinking. It wasn't that he was seeking anything in particular; but when the urge to do so hit, he didn't even think about it. He just did it.

Tony let his hand slide gently over Peter's backside, patting it gently, while Adrian stroked his hand down the younger man's spine, hands ghosting over his hips.

Peter shivered and let out a tiny moan, but he still held still as much as possible. He didn't know how it was possible to feel so good just by having his masters rub and caress him, but he did.

"We've got you, kid," Adrian murmured, gently squeezing his hips. "You're safe here."

"Safe with you... my masters..." Peter whispered in agreement, moaning softly again at the gentle squeezing. "Like being touched by you..." he admitted sheepishly.

"That's what we like, too, pup," Tony said, squeezing Peter's thighs. "You're _ours_. Our _good boy_."

If Peter could have preened in the position he was currently situated, he would have done so. Tony's words made him feel happy and proud and he squeezed both the older men's hands. "I want to be your good boy. Want to _always_ be your good boy..." he said softly, wiggling his bottom slightly like the puppy that Tony continually compared him to.

"You'll still be our boy, no matter what happens," Adrian promised, stroking down his hips and over his bottom.

" _Forever_?" Peter whimpered, unable to stop himself from pushing his bottom up and into Adrian's hand. It felt really good and he was starting to have some of the same urges that had caused him to stop things earlier.

" _Forever_ ," Adrian promised, squeezing each thigh in turn.

"You doing okay, pup?" Tony squeezed the hand he held.

"Yes, Master Tony..." Peter squeaked, then let out another tiny moan as his thighs were squeezed. "Just... it... it really isn't wrong? If... if my body wants stuff? Cuz I'm starting to want stuff again and my head keeps telling me I shouldn't want it..." He sounded uncertain and a little embarrassed. He also sounded like he trusted Tony and Adrian to know what was best for him.

"Tell us what it is your body wants, kid," Adrian said gently, still stroking and rubbing and squeezing.

Blushing darkly, Peter obeyed Adrian's order, telling him exactly what his body seemed to want. Given that it was extremely intimate and not usually something done in platonic relationships, it was obvious why the kid was confused and felt like his body was betraying him. At the same time, he kept feeling like he wanted it, even if his head kept telling him to knock it off, so he knew he had to confess to his masters and let them decide. After he finished explaining, he said in a tiny voice, "I dunno what's wrong with me. Mebbe I just wanna be completely yours inside and out?" He hoped there was an easy explanation.

Adrian and Tony squeezed his hands gently and reassuringly as he spoke, listening without interrupting.

"There's nothing wrong with you, pup," Tony said, his hand resting low down on Peter's back. "This is all new to you. Your body's reacting to what we're doing and wanting that isn't a bad thing."

Peter relaxed at Tony's reassurance. Still... "I don't know how to stop wanting it, though..." He swallowed hard.

Tony ran his fingers gently over the back of Peter's neck. "We're your masters, pup."

"Whatever happens, it's us that decide." Adrian gently rubbed his backside. "It's okay to want something. But it's our decision if it happens or not."

Peter sniffled slightly but relaxed at that. "...So, I just need to be good and tell you what I want so you can decide..." he whispered.

"Exactly, kid," Adrian said. "Don't worry or fret. Let us take any burden you feel." He squeezed Peter's hand.

"Okay, Master..." Peter squeezed Adrian's hand back and let himself go limp in an effort to obey.

"Good boy," Adrian said, beginning to rub and stroke over Peter's hips and backside once more.

Tony stroked his fingers over Peter's hand, caressing and rubbing down his legs.

Peter sighed softly at the affection. "Thank you... " he whispered. It had helped a lot, 'confessing' his 'needs' to the older men. Knowing it was entirely up to them and out of his hands made it easier for him to relax and just let go and accept.

"We've got you, pup," Tony said reassuringly, as he and Adrian continued to stroke, rub and caress the younger man.

"I'm yours, Master. Both of yours..." Peter closed his eyes so he could focus on what his masters were doing.

"For _always_ ," Adrian promised. "And as much as you're ours, kid, we're yours in just the same way."

"That makes me happy. Not alone anymore cuz I'm yours and you're mine..." Peter smiled.

Tony leaned over and kissed the back of Peter's head. "What do you think about having a collar, pup? Something to wear when we're not in the apartment?"

"To remind me I'm yours and need to tell you everything and obey you?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yeah. Tony's right, kid," Adrian said. "It's a good idea. It can be hidden under a high-necked shirt, but it'll still be there."

"I like that idea..." Peter said softly. "Maybe every morning before breakfast, you could both spank me and then put the collar on? And then I'd get dressed and we could eat before heading out for the day?"

Tony nodded. "It sounds like a plan to me, pup." He gently patted Peter's bottom.

Peter grinned over his shoulder at Tony and wiggled his bottom a little. "I love you, Masters..." he said quietly, squeezing both their hands again.

"I love you, pup." Tony landed a gentle smack and then rubbed.

"I love you, kid. So very much." Adrian stroked his hand and then squeezed his hips.

Peter slumped almost boneless at the reaffirmation that he was loved. He lay over their laps in a languid sprawl that not only left him completely open and exposed to their decisions but made it easy for them to maneuver him as well.

Tony continued to gently smack, rub and caress Peter's backside, touching and stroking. Adrian did much the same to the younger man's thighs.

Peter lost track of time. Eventually, his whole focus was on his Masters' hands and what they were doing. He fell into an almost drugged state, unable to focus or pay attention to anything but his masters' actions.

Adrian and Tony could tell that Peter had dropped and both were very careful and very gentle with him, stroking his hands and other parts of his body. Talking in soft, soothing, reassuring voices.

Peter felt completely safe. He hadn't felt so safe since before his parents had died. All he could do was lie over their laps, accepting their will for him... tiny whimpers and moans sometimes escaping.

Tony gently stroked his hand down the length of Peter's spine, while Adrian rubbed and stroked his legs. Both continued to call him their good boy...reiterate that they loved him and that he belonged to them.

Peter began to drop further until his eyes were closed he was breathing shallowly through his mouth and his whimpers and moans merged into one long, low keening sound. He wasn't distressed; the sound was entirely contented, just as his body was entirely submissive.

Both men continued to touch and stroke for a few moments and then, as if by unspoken agreement, they paused; squeezing Peter's hand, Tony called softly, "Time to come back to us, pup."

Peter returned to himself as slowly as he dropped. Once he was fully aware, though, he couldn't help but start quietly crying, suddenly overwhelmed by how much he needed, depended on and loved his masters. "Yours, Master Tony! Yours, Master Adrian!" he managed to whisper between tears. "All of me is yours... wanna give you everything... have you claim everything... mark me so I never forget..." he choked out.

Adrian leaned down and kissed the back of Peter's neck. "How do you want to be marked, kid?" he murmured, stroking down over the younger man's hips.

"I dunno..." Peter said, almost sadly, even as he pressed his neck up for more kisses. "...My quick healing means most things won't stick easily. The stuff that will, I'm not sure you'd be willing to do cuz it'd hurt me."

"What about a piercing?" Tony idly stroked Peter's back and bottom. "It wouldn't really be painful...would be an outward sign..."

Adrian responded to Peter pushing his neck up by pressing in more gentle, soft, possessive kisses.

"I..." Peter whimpered, shifting so Tony could rub easier and Adrian kiss easier. "I don't much care as long as you are the ones giving it to me, masters... when you are the ones doing things to me..." He blushed as he thought of some of the things he'd asked them to do to him but didn't mention them again. Somehow, leaving it in their hands to decide had removed some of the urgency he'd originally felt.

"A piercing would likely be easier, as it wouldn't be immediately obvious...but we'd know." Adrian continued to kiss, speaking in between.

"And we'll get the collar, too." Tony began to firmly pat Peter's backside.

"I... yes please?" Peter whimpered, before shifting his head so his neck was completely vulnerable and pushed his bottom slightly higher for attention. "One for each of you? That you give me? Maybe whatever stud or hoop or bar you use can be in your colors or symbol..." He whimpered again.

"I like that idea, pup." Tony rubbed and then gently squeezed each of Peter's thighs. "I've got enough items here that we could take care of it now, instead of you waiting."

Adrian smiled and kissed then gently nuzzled into Peter's neck. "Would you like to do that now, kid?" he asked.

"Yes, sirs! Please?" Peter flushed at how excited and begging his voice sounded, but was too happy to be truly embarrassed.

Tony helped Peter to stand and then settled him on Adrian's lap. "Sit here with Master Adrian while I go and get what we need." He gently stroked his fingers over Peter's cheek as he spoke.

Peter immediately snuggled against Adrian and obediently waited for Tony to return.

Adrian wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, letting his fingers stroke gently over the younger man's head and back.

"This makes me really happy, Master. To have something that will be with me all the time that you and Master Tony put in place..." Peter whispered.

Stroking down Peter's back, Adrian murmured, "It makes me happy too, kid. And I'm certain Tony is just as happy."

"Does it feel as good my belonging to you? As I feel belonging to you?" Peter's voice was curious. He knew how he felt when he submitted. How it left him feeling warm, safe, loved, secure... but his masters weren't giving up responsibility to him, like he was to them. They were taking it on. He didn't know how they could be getting much out of the arrangement, even if they wanted it.

"You belonging to me feels _very_ good, kid." Adrian kissed the top of his head. "I felt a draw...a pull...to you the first time we met. It took too long for me to accept those feelings and I'm sorry for that."

Peter snuggled a bit more. "If you had accepted those feelings..." Peter squirmed as he realized he probably would have gone over his Master Adrian's knee a lot sooner than he did. For taking risks and then for disobeying Master Tony (because even though Tony hadn't stepped in yet at that point, he'd still made it clear Peter was to leave Vulture to the more experienced people.)

"I would have acted a lot sooner," Adrian commented. "Given the amount of danger you put yourself in by coming after me. When you didn't even know that I'd never attempt to take your life."

Peter nodded, snuggling closer. "I was a disobedient brat all around at that time. Assumed I was being ignored because I wasn't being told everything that Master Tony was doing. I shouldn't have expected I had to be told everything, though..."

"You're not going to be kept out of the loop again, kid," Adrian promised, kissing the top of his head and then glancing up as Tony walked back into the room, carrying what was needed for the piercings.

"I appreciate that." Peter grinned crookedly. "Still. I know sometimes I can't be told everything. I can't assume stuff cuz of it..." He sighed, snuggling a bit more and giving Tony a huge smile when the other man came back in the room.

Tony sat down next to Adrian, reaching out to shift Peter so the younger man was on both of their laps. "Talking about what happened before?"

"Yes, sir," Peter responded with a smile. He let himself be maneuvered, not entirely certain which would be the best position for his masters to claim him with the piercing.

Tony settled Peter in place, wrapping an arm around his waist to hug him close for a moment or two before he turned the younger man's head enough for access to one of his ears.

Peter held his head in the position Tony placed it, holding as still as possible.

Tony stroked the side of Peter's head reassuringly and then, as carefully as possible, pierced Peter's ear, quickly inserting the red and gold bar before the hole had a chance to close over.

A quick inhalation was all the evidence Peter gave that he felt the piercing. He smiled happily at Tony once the initial sting was gone.

Tony stroked his cheek. "You doing okay, pup?"

"Yessir..." Peter smiled, pressing his face into Tony's palm. "Just felt it more than I expected to. It's good, though." He smiled again.

Tony kissed Peter's head and then carefully shifted the younger man over towards Adrian, though he kept hold of one of Peter's hands.

Adrian picked up the items and held Peter carefully to pierce his other ear.

Peter relaxed against Adrian, enabling the man to position him.

Adrian held Peter close and secure as he pierced and then put in a bar of his own colour.

Peter bit his lip and looked at the two older men. "Does it look good?" He smiled hesitantly. He knew he'd like it, but he wanted them to like it.

"It looks _very_ good, kid," Adrian commented, hugging Peter tightly on his side.

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter from the other side, just as tightly. "It's good to see the outward signs of you belonging to us."

Peter smiled, snuggling close to both men. "What now?" he asked softly.

"Is there anything you need or want to do or talk about, pup?" Tony asked.

"What are we... how are we... I want to help get them back. Will I be allowed?" Peter asked quietly. Tony had told him no so many times when he was positive he could help, with good reason. He was afraid the older man would have a reason to keep him out of things now.

"That's not a question I can answer yet, pup," Tony said. "Not when I don't know what we're going to do."

"But if it's at all safe, you can help," Adrian added.

Peter slumped at the non-committal answer. "Okay..." he said, trying not to argue, but sounding dejected and disappointed all the same. It was hard not to when he knew that chances were, things wouldn't be safe and that would mean his options to help would be curtailed considerably. He'd grown up a lot since Tony first took notice of him, but he was still young, and the older man was very protective. So was Adrian, for that matter.

"Don't be so dejected, kid." Adrian hugged him a bit closer. "It's not a straight-up no. But you're too important to both of us to risk where we can't be certain of your safety."

"You both do dangerous stuff..." Peter finally whispered, not finishing the thought that they were just as important to him. Or the fact that he had super abilities they didn't, which protected him more than they were protected. He didn't think that would go over well; mostly because even _he_ knew that he tended not to be quite as careful since he _did_ have those abilities.

"We're also well aware of our limitations, pup," Tony commented, stroking a hand down Peter's spine.

"I know my limitations!" Peter protested; even if it was faintly, because he didn't tend to really pay much attention to his limitations and knew it full well. He fidgeted slightly, beginning to get frustrated and not understanding why. It wasn't like they'd outright forbidden him from helping at all. And he knew that all their points were reasonable and on the mark. He knew better than anyone his own faults and tendency to ignore what he didn't want to face. He was doing it this moment, trying to ignore all the reasons he might have given them to want to put limits on him.

Tony's hand reached Peter's backside and he gave it a firm swat, then gently rubbed where he'd just smacked before swatting a second time.

"You don't act like you do, kid." Adrian stroked the side of his face.

Peter let out a tiny squeak at the first swat, biting his lip and looking down at the second. He completely slumped at Adrian's words. "I know I don't, sir..." he whispered, knowing he only had himself to blame that they worried _so much_ about him not heeding his own limitations that they were limiting him themselves.

Tony patted Peter's backside a few moments and then he gestured for Adrian to move back opposite. As soon as the other man was in position, Tony carefully moved Peter over both of their laps.

Peter whimpered softly at finding himself facing the floor again, worried that he might have upset his masters with his half-hearted arguing. _They_ were in charge. He shouldn't be _arguing_ with them _at all_. "...Sorry, Master Tony, Master Adrian..." he whispered, before letting himself lay limp and very submissive over their laps.

Tony gently stroked down Peter's spine again before he began to firmly pat the younger man's backside. "You're ours, pup. Having abilities doesn't mean you can't be hurt."

"Or that you can't be trapped...risk being taken away somehow." Adrian parted Peter's legs, enough so that he could begin to lightly smack their charge's inner thighs.

Peter whimpered again softly, somehow slumping even further than he already was. He let his legs fall open wide so that Adrian would have no problem reaching wherever he wanted. "No, sirs... can still be hurt... or trapped..." he admitted reluctantly.

Tony and Adrian didn't smack too hard, pausing periodically to rub as Tony concentrated on Peter's bottom and Adrian on his thighs.

"This is going to help you remember, pup," Tony said. "Keeping you right where you belong, feeling our control and _ownership_ of you."

"Yes, Master Tony." Peter's voice was soft and submissive; and a bit ashamed. "...I'm sorry I argued..." he added in, with a sniffle.

"You can't argue with us, kid," Adrian said seriously. "Not when it comes to your own safety. If you disregard that, it means we could lose you."

"And you don't have the right to take yourself away from us," Tony added.

"No, sirs... not allowed to do that. Not right..." Peter agreed easily, before letting out a tiny sob at the idea that he might have upset or disappointed his masters. Even if he hadn't argued much, he'd still argued a bit... protesting when he knew they were right.

After a few moments, Tony and Adrian began to stroke and rub Peter's bottom and thighs; no longer swatting. Adrian leaned over to kiss the back of Peter's neck.

"...Wanna be good and listen and not argue..." Peter mumbled, relaxing noticeably as they began to caress instead of swat.

"I know you can be good and listen to us, pup," Tony said reassuringly, stroking down Peter's back.

Peter sighed softly. He hoped Tony was right. He was afraid if he didn't, it would put him on the outs with his masters and he didn't want that to happen, _ever_.

"I love you, kid," Adrian whispered against Peter's neck, kissing him there again.

Peter shivered at the kiss, pressing back up into it without thought. "I love you too, Master Adrian," he whispered softly. "I love both of you..." He reached his hands behind him so that they could be held; partially because he felt like he needed to feel them control and restrain him, but also because he just wanted to hold onto them himself.

Both Adrian and Tony took hold of Peter's hands, squeezing and stroking gently.

"I love you, pup." Tony's voice was low and reassuring.

Peter squeezed both their hands, laying quietly over their laps and accepting whatever they decided to do. They were in charge. What they said was his law. At the moment, he had no urges to push.

Tony rubbed his hand down Peter's back as he began to speak in a low voice. "The first thing we're going to do is reach out to any of our allies who are left standing." He swallowed and, with a note of pain in his voice, continued, "We might not be the Avengers anymore...but if Cap and any of the others are still around..." His voice trailed off.

"Will... will Ross cooperate?" Peter asked hesitantly. He'd done as much as possible to remain under the radar and not draw the man's attention, since he hadn't yet signed the accords himself, even though he was now legal. It wasn't that he didn't agree with them. He understood Tony's reasons for signing and agreed. He also knew Tony was working on amendments and he wanted to wait until the chances of Ross being able to order him around were lessened. Ross was afraid of Tony (even if he wouldn't admit it) and to some degree, he was afraid of Rhodey and Vision. Peter had no doubt he'd try and steamroll over him using his friends and family as leverage to get him to fall into line behind him instead of Tony if he signed, since that would give away his identity. Of course, now... "Is Ross even still a factor?" Peter blinked as he suddenly realized Ross could have been one of those that disappeared.

"He's not responded to my attempts at contacting him," Tony answered. "As near as I can tell, he was one of those disappeared. Along with more than half of SHIELD...out of those who actually were SHIELD, at any rate."

"So... who's actually running things?" Peter asked in slight worry. Tony had signed the accords, after all. If someone that had it in for him, or had it in for the Avengers, had taken over for Ross... He squirmed slightly so he could look over his shoulder at Tony, letting his worry for the older man show in his eyes.

"For now? I've taken the reins," Tony commented. "No one seems to know what to do or what's going on."

"There was quite a lot taken care of before you came back home," Adrian said.

"What was taken care of?" Peter turned his head to look at Adrian this time.

"Organisation, mostly," Adrian answered. "Someone needed to take control...make sure there wasn't widespread panic. That those left vulnerable have places to go and people to take care of them."

"Like MJ's father..." Peter said softly, slumping as he was reminded again that his two best friends in the world were just 'gone'. Along with Aunt May.

Tony leaned down to wrap his arms tightly around Peter, kissing his head. "We'll get them back, pup," he promised.

"And in the meantime, you still have us, kid." Adrian stroked his cheek.

"Even when we get them all back... I'll _still_ have you..." Peter said, with only a hint of question. He didn't think he'd lose the two older men. But some small part of him was still nervous at the thought he might.

"Of course, kid," Adrian replied. "But you'll have your friends back as well as both of us."

Tony tightened his embrace. "We're not going to let go of you now, pup."

Peter turned to face the floor again, visibly relaxing at the words; and pushing his backside up slightly without thinking. "How... how will we explain us to everyone else? I mean, Ned and MJ don't hafta know. But Aunt May is likely to figure it out if I'm spending nights with you all instead of coming home; and Ms. Potts will definitely figure it out if I'm here a lot... and Mrs. Toomes..." He bit his lip.

"How much do you want to tell them, kid?" Adrian asked, letting his hand slide down Peter's back to gently stroke the younger man's bottom.

"I dunno..." Peter admitted sheepishly, blushing. "I don't want to keep it secret necessarily; I'm not good at lying or hiding things really, but at the same time, if Aunt May knew, she'd be at both your doors, beating it down and making threats cuz of what... how you handle me..." He blushed, even as he pushed his bottom up into Adrian's hand. "I could tell her how much I want it... need it... but she'd still think you'd somehow corrupted me, brainwashed me... I don't want that to happen..." he said, in a tiny voice.

"Perhaps it's something she needs to see the effects of herself," Tony suggested. "You don't have to tell her straight away...only after she can see you're happy and that this is what you want and need."

"Yeah. Not sure how to do that, but I guess it's pointless to worry about it until we get her back anyway..." Peter whispered.

"And in the meantime, _you_ are one of our main priorities," Adrian said. "Taking care of you and making sure you're happy and thriving. That's what we both want for you, kid." He gently patted Peter's bottom.

"I am, sir... I'm very happy..." Peter said quietly, before smiling over his shoulder at both men. "I... I think I've needed you for forever..."

"I think that's how long _we've_ needed _you_ for as well." Tony ghosted his fingers over Peter's thighs.

Peter tried to shift so that every part of him was open and exposed to his masters, but he couldn't do it easily from his position of being over their lap with his hands behind his back. He'd need to rely on them to position him and then hold him in place. At failing to move the way _he_ wanted to move, Peter whimpered softly.

"It's not you in control, pup." Tony gave Peter's backside a firm pat... nearly a light swat... in warning.

Peter squirmed some at the swat, settling a little, but then couldn't help but try and position himself again; wanting more of the swats, but not wanting to outright ask for them.

Adrian ran his hand over Peter's backside. "What do you want, kid?" he asked.

"..." Peter blushed darkly, then quickly whispered, "...A harder spanking..."

"You'll tell us if it starts getting to be too much, pup?" Tony asked.

"Yessir!" Peter promised, an eager tone in his voice.

Tony rubbed his backside for a few moments and then began to swat, working over his side of the younger man's bottom, down to his thigh.

Adrian began to swat on the other side, but was less methodical, letting swats land in random places.

Peter let out a happy hiss, relaxing over their knees immediately and squeezing their hands. "Thank you, masters..." he said quietly.

"We've got you, pup," Tony said reassuringly, as he and Adrian continued to swat Peter's backside in their own patterns.

The inability to tell where the next swats would land, or even when, caused Peter to quickly lose control over his own reactions to the swats. That quickly let to him losing control over his emotions; tears began to pool in his eyes and run down his face and he started to quiver. His masters had control over everything... and the feeling of complete, helpless dependence on them left him floundering, his body just reacting. The moans, whimpers, whines and tiny gasps weren't distressed, though.

As they continued to swat, both Tony and Adrian squeezed Peter's hands. They kept the swats at the same force and speed, every so often stroking or rubbing or caressing the younger man's gradually warming backside.

Peter's breathing was becoming more labored, more 'gasping' as the sting grew and the tears continued to fall more freely. His grip on their hands tightened and he began to squirm; despite the fact he wanted the spanking, his body was trying to move out of the way.

As if at some unspoken signal, both Adrian and Tony stopped spanking and began to rub.

"You doing okay, pup?" Tony asked gently.

Peter groaned as his masters rubbed. _That_ felt as good to him as the spanking did. It certainly wasn't helping him calm down any. "Yessir..." he managed to answer Tony, in a breathless voice. By this point, it was obvious how much he liked what was happening; physically at least, since he hadn't said anything.

Watching Peter's reactions carefully, Tony began to focus swats to his thighs, parting his legs enough for better access to his inner thighs, while Adrian concentrated more on the rest of Peter's backside.

Peter whimpered and was unable to stop himself from trying to raise his bottom up higher, open his legs wider, anything to encourage more of the swats over all of his bottom and thighs. "...Please..." he whined softly, letting out a tiny sob as his movements caused another part of him to rub against his masters' laps.

Adrian gently rubbed and then swatted Peter's backside, squeezing the hand he held a bit more firmly. "Please what, kid?"

"I... I..." Peter blushed darkly. Having to ask permission to bring himself to release was difficult... even if he was meant to obey his masters in everything. What if they said he had to wait? "It hurts, Master Adrian..." he finally admitted with a whimper. "I need to t... take care of it..." he forced out, before whimpering again and turning bright red.

"We're going to turn you over, pup." Tony's voice was gentle but didn't really allow for any argument or protest. "So we can see...so you have _nothing_ to hide from us."

Peter whimpered, the bright red turning darker at the words. But he didn't argue or fight, loosening his limbs enough for his masters to turn him over. He closed his eyes, though, knowing they'd see he was aroused by them spanking him.

Carefully and slowly, they turned him over...and then Adrian cupped Peter's cheek. "No, kid. Open your eyes," he directed.

Peter whined at the command. "Dont wanna..." he whimpered. It was obviously embarrassment and shame holding him back, though... not a desire to 'push' through disobeying.

"Why, pup?" Tony ran his fingers down the side of Peter's face. "You don't need to be ashamed or embarrassed. You don't need to hide from us."

"I keep getting turned on by you spanking me..." Peter sniffled.

"We already know that, kid," Adrian murmured reassuringly.

"But you never saw before..." Peter's voice was pathetically small and young, even to his own ears, and he wrinkled his nose in mortification.

"It doesn't change anything, pup," Tony said. "Only means that you can't hide _anything_ from us. And you're not supposed to. We're your masters."

Peter swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. They were his Masters and Master Adrian had ordered him to open his eyes and look at them. It was disobedient not to, even if he was embarrassed. Sniffling slightly, he took another shaky breath before opening his eyes and looking directly into Adrian's, since he was the one who had ordered him to stop hiding and look at him.

It was obvious he was nervous as well as ashamed. They could see everything. What if they didn't like what they saw? And then the confusion set in and that was obvious too. Why the heck would he care if they liked what they saw? They didn't want him that way anyway! What was wrong with him, worrying about that!?

"Good boy." Adrian's smile was gentle as his thumb stroked idly over Peter's cheek.

"I know it's scary," Tony soothed, taking Peter's hand and stroking it. "But you don't need to be scared. Not when you're here with us."

"I... I know..." Peter's eyes darted to Tony and he gripped both men's hands tightly. "It's not that. It's stupid, really..." He snuffled and blinked what remained of nervous tears from his eyes.

"If it's how you feel, kid, that isn't stupid." Adrian stroked his fingers over Tony's hand, while he stroked Peter's cheek with his other hand. "You can tell us anything and we won't think less of you or make fun of you."

"I... I know. Was just worrying bout something that didn't even make sense to worry bout..." Peter admitted, relaxing at the affectionate caresses. "Was worried you'd see and I'd... you'd find me... I'd come up short or something..." He blushed again, mumbling the last bit. How big was his ego that he'd even care what they thought?

"Pup...everything about you is perfect," Tony said, letting his hand rest gently on the younger man's chest. "You don't need to worry about either of us thinking less of you. Even though our relationship isn't about sex, there's nothing about you that we'd ever think is inadequate or not enough."

Biting his lip, Peter looked first into Tony's face, then Adrian's. Finally, a tiny, bashful smile formed on his face and his nervousness disappeared, though he was still embarrassed. "Okay..." he said softly, choosing to believe what his master said and not question it.

"Good boy," Adrian said again, his fingers running down the side of Peter's face and down over his neck, touching and caressing.

Peter's smile grew at the praise and he found himself attempting to press against Adrian's hand with whatever part of his body was being touched.

Adrian touched, stroked and squeezed while Tony did the same on his side, running his fingers over Peter's hips.

Peter flushed when his body responded to the gentle affection. He could only guess it was because he hadn't fully 'calmed down' from the spanking. He didn't pull away or try to hide this time. Instead, he forced himself to keep his eyes open and on his Masters' faces. He did shiver slightly, whine softly and swallow hard, though.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Adrian murmured. "There's nothing wrong with you or how you're reacting." He moved his hand down a bit lower, stroking, rubbing, caressing, squeezing.

Tony slid his hands down Peter's legs, squeezing his calves gently.

Peter's shivering grew, as did his whimpering. He held as still as he was able, biting his lip as his skin became more and more sensitive to their touch and his body continued to react.

"You can let go, pup," Tony said gently. "Any time you're ready." He slid his hands back up Peter's legs, fingers skirting close to the younger man's visible arousal.

Peter's eyes widened, and he let out a tiny, keening sound as his body responded immediately to his Master giving permission. He didn't even have time to think about it, his body reacting on its own to Tony's words.

"Good pup," Tony murmured, stroking the top of Peter's thigh.

Adrian smiled warmly at Peter, idly stroking over his chest.

Peter's breathing slowly evened out as his release ended and he lay limp and loose limbed across his Masters' laps. "Thank you, Masters..." he breathed out shakily. He let his head fall back slightly, exposing his neck; leaving his limbs akimbo so he was still completely open and vulnerable to his Masters' touching and claiming any part of him they felt like owning.

"You're welcome, kid." Adrian stroked his fingers up to Peter's neck, gliding them over his pulse point, gentle and careful.

"We've still got you, pup," Tony murmured.

Peter moaned softly, shifting just enough to press his body into both their hands. "Yours... completely..." he whispered. He began to realize he wouldn't be satisfied until he could feel them touching and caressing, even after they'd long stopped.

"Exactly, kid," Adrian murmured, leaning in close to whisper the words into Peter's ear. "You are _completely_ ours. No matter what."

Peter let out a tiny sob as the possessive words caused him to become aroused again. "...S..sorry..." he whispered. "Dunno what's wrong with me..." He could only hope, after he'd belonged to the two older men long enough, he'd be able to enjoy what was being done to his body and being said to him without jumping straight to arousal.

"No, pup. There's nothing wrong with you." Tony stroked his leg. "There's nothing wrong with how you're reacting. How you respond to us."

"Okay..." Peter easily agreed. He wasn't quite at a 'floaty' stage yet, but he felt too good to argue or even feel embarrassed. He let his arms, legs and head lie loose and limp, so nothing was hidden or out of reach of his masters. And he began to make happy mewling sounds of contentment interspersed with whimpers of need.

The two of them continued stroking and caressing over Peter's body, touching and murmuring that he was a good boy...a good pup. That they loved him. That he belonged to _them_ and no one else.

Peter lost track of all time. Eventually, he was a quivering mess, fully aroused (and letting out tiny needy sounds because of it), but also nearly zoned out, his focus completely on his Masters' hands and words.

Tony and Adrian continued touching and stroking, talking gently and softly. Making sure Peter knew he was safe. That he belonged to and with them. That they had hold of him and would never let him go.

Peter eventually reached such a zoned out, blissed out state, that he was no longer in control of himself at all and began to writhe under Tony and Adrian's hands, his hips moving in a helpless attempt to gain friction and end the arousal.

Stroking the side of his face, Tony let his hand move to the younger man's member, so he could help Peter. Adrian let his hand settle from the other side, so they both had hold.

Peter may not have been aware that he was being helped, but that didn't matter. It was enough to send him over the edge again. Once completely spent, he slowly came to awareness.

Tony and Adrian 'helped' him come back, calling softly to him as they let their hands rest on other parts of his body.

Peter blinked as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. Finally, he focused on Tony and Adrian's faces. "Masters?" His voice was still a little breathless and a lot confused. He blushed as he realized he was very messy; messier than he recalled being last time he noticed himself. "I... I... I'm sorry?..." He looked toward his stomach sheepishly. "I don't remember anything but feeling... " he admitted. "Did I at least get your permission first?" he whispered.

Tony stroked the side of Peter's face. "We encouraged you to let go, pup. That's what we wanted you to do."

"Don't apologise." Adrian gently squeezed Peter's hand.

Peter relaxed at their words. "So, I had permission, then... that's good. Everything got fuzzy..." he admitted sheepishly. squirming a little bit as the wet on his skin began to cool and feel sticky.

"I think it's probably time to clean you off, pup," Tony commented, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead.

"Yes, sir..." Peter closed his eyes briefly at the kiss but smiled almost bashfully. "What should I do?"

"You don't have to do anything apart from follow our lead," Adrian said gently. "And after we clean you off, I think the three of us should have a conversation."

Peter looked nervous at that but nodded. "Yes, sir..." he said, a little more hesitantly, not sure what type of conversation they needed to have. Had he done something wrong? They'd said they had wanted him to... to... What else could he have done wrong?

"You don't have to worry, kid," Adrian said reassuringly. "You're not in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong." He squeezed Peter's hand and then he and Tony helped the younger man to stand.

Peter stood unsteadily for a few moments, trying to get his equilibrium back. When he finally felt able to move without falling sideways into either man, he gave a hesitant smile. "I'm ready to be led Masters..." he whispered.

Adrian and Tony each wrapped an arm around Peter's waist and guided him through to the bathroom, each keeping a tight hold on him as they ran the bath.

Peter couldn't help but let out a tiny, embarrassed laugh as he watched the water fill the tub. "I keep getting messy and needing to be cleaned up..." he said quietly, his face flushing.

"It's not a problem for us, pup," Tony said. "As long as it's not a problem for _you_."

"No... it... it's not." Peter bit his lip. "...I kinda like you taking care of me like this..." he admitted hesitantly.

"We like that too, kid." Adrian kissed Peter's head and then he and Tony helped the younger man into the bath, to begin washing him off.

"You don't think it makes me seem childish?" Peter glanced up at Adrian.

"Not in the least," Adrian replied reassuringly.

"You're letting us take care of you, pup," Tony said. "There's nothing childish about you choosing us to take that kind of control."

"So... it isn't wrong to want you to take care of me when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself but just... want you to?" Peter bit his lip again, not looking down exactly, but not quite able to face his Masters either.

"Exactly, kid." Adrian began to wash Peter's back, while Tony took care of his front.

"Thank you, Masters..." Peter said softly, loosening up so that he could be maneuvered in whichever way Tony and Adrian needed or wanted to move him.

Tony and Adrian continued to wash Peter thoroughly and, once he was clean, they helped him out of the bath to dry him off.

Peter held as still as he was able while being dried, but as soon as the towel had been hung up, he hugged first Tony, then Adrian, kissing each man on the cheek. "What now, Masters?" He stepped back reluctantly. He wanted to cuddle, but if they really needed to talk as Master Adrian indicated, then he probably shouldn't sit on their laps. He seemed to constantly be in a state of need when he was touching them physically. Unable to control himself.

Taking a hand each, Tony and Adrian led him back to the living room and sat down on the couch, drawing Peter down to sit between them.

"We want to make sure you're fully comfortable with all of this, pup," Tony said gently.

"How... how so?" Peter asked nervously. "I... I liked when you gave me a bath... I... I liked when you sp... spanked me till I couldn't hold still... I... I've cum more times in the last day than I think I did for months before that..." He whispered the last, his face dark red, as he wasn't sure that was really something he wanted to be admitting to, even if it _was_ true.

"We want to talk about if there's something you don't like," Adrian said. "To make sure you understand that if there's something you don't want, you can tell us to stop and we'll listen to you."

"I... I've liked everything you've done so far... I... I don't exactly recall everything that happened when I zoned out, but I think I must have liked that too..." Peter said uncertainly.

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. "We want you to feel able to tell us if something _does_ happen that you don't like, pup."

"What if I'm not sure about it one way or the other? And how do you want me to tell you?" Peter asked seriously, realizing that his Masters truly were worried about him and about him being able to tell them.

"Telling us can be in whatever way you feel comfortable," Adrian said. "A lot of people use what's called safe-words."

"Yeah... I... I kinda know about that. As much as one learns about those types of things in locker room conversations anyway..." Peter blushed. "Prolly not as much as I should, given how much I want you to own me..." he admitted.

"Is there anything you can think of that would make you feel uncomfortable or upset you?" Tony ran his fingers over Peter's earring.

"Not... not off hand. I mean. I like you taking control. So far, you've only done that by spanking me and... and helping me get off and stuff. I'm not sure what else you'd actually want to do that I might object to..." Peter frowned in confusion.

"A lot of it's about trial and error," Adrian commented. "There might be something we do that you realise you don't like. However, you let us know that, it's important you do."

Peter nodded vigorously. "How should I let you know?" he asked, eager to please and be obedient.

"You can just say stop," Tony commented.

"Or you can use a safe-word, if you think there's one that might fit," Adrian added.

"What word would I use?" Peter asked softly. "I... I'm not sure I wouldn't get confused or so into things that I wouldn't blurt out 'stop' without thinking about it, even if I didn't really want you to."

Adrian let his fingers stroke over the earring closest to him. "If you did blurt out stop, with or without a safe-word in place, we'd still make sure you were okay to continue, kid."

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "I trust you..." he whispered. "...You both take care of me..." He paused. "I think maybe I could say _apple_. I mean. I'm not likely to yell that out accidently at any point unless we're eating dinner, so..." He gave them an impish smile.

Tony chuckled at that. "Apple works," he said, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders and hugging tightly.

Peter grinned and snuggled close. "Did you wanna talk about anything else?" he asked the two older men.

"I think that about covers it," Adrian said. "Unless there's anything you need to talk about."

"Can't think of anything right now..." Peter said softly.

"Are you hungry, pup?" Tony asked, idly stroking his fingers over Peter's shoulder and down his side.

Peter almost said no but stopped to think about it. "A little..." he finally said, with a crooked smile.

Nodding, Tony gently squeezed his hip and then moved him onto Adrian's lap. "You sit here with Master Adrian and I'll start preparing food."

Peter blinked, automatically snuggling back into Adrian. "Yes, Master Tony," he whispered, before looking at Adrian to see if Adrian had any instructions for him.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and kissed his shoulder. "I've got you, kid," he murmured.

"Yes, Master Adrian," Peter whispered in a small voice, hesitantly leaning into the older man, since he still wasn't certain if Adrian wanted him sitting, or laying, on his lap; or if the man would allow Peter to just nuzzle into him when he hadn't been given permission.

Stroking his hand down Peter's back, Adrian murmured, "Why don't you move into whatever position is most comfortable?"

Peter thought about that for a moment. "...I'm not sure, Master..." he said sheepishly. "...I like being over your knee so you can control everything and it's difficult for me to move, but..." He bit his lip. "...I kinda wanna cuddle..." He blushed darkly at admitting that need. Why he'd be embarrassed to want to cuddle with the older man when he'd eagerly asked for his bottom to be smacked by him, he wasn't sure.

Adrian kissed his cheek. "It's perfectly okay to cuddle, kid." He tightened his hold around Peter's waist, hands stroking over the younger man's back and neck.

Peter relaxed at those words, shifting just enough that he could wrap his arms around Adrian's waist and lay his head on the older man's shoulder. "...This is nice..." he said quietly. "...Settling in a different way..."

Adrian stroked his fingers through Peter's hair, pressing a kiss to his head. "It feels good for me too, kid," he murmured. "Being able to hold onto you. No fighting. Not being on opposite sides."

"I hated being on opposite sides... it felt all kinds of wrong to be fighting you, even if I felt like you needed to be stopped. I figured it was cuz you were Liz's dad and if you got hurt, then she'd be hurt... but now I think part of me always knew I belonged to you. Fighting you..." Peter sighed and snuggled a bit more. "...Prolly didn't help I'd been told not to fight you by Master Tony... and you'd warned me off too and I'd disobeyed..." he whispered.

"No, kid. And I should have turned you over my knee back then." Adrian pulled Peter in closer, hand stroking in slow circles over Peter's back.

Peter nodded slowly, causing his cheek to rub against Adrian's chest. "...I prolly woulda been a complete brat if you had; made it worse on myself. But I woulda deserved it..." He sighed. Thinking about how he'd disobeyed both his Masters (even if they hadn't been his Masters at the time) made him feel childishly guilty.

Adrian kissed his head again. "Even if you're a complete brat now, I'll still love you," he promised. "And I won't hesitate to turn you over my knee next time."

Peter smiled at that, nuzzling against Adrian's chest. "...Thanks, Sir. I'm glad we're on the same side now..." he said quietly.

Adrian stroked the back of Peter's head, his fingers rubbing the younger man's neck. "Me too, kid."

Peter relaxed in contentment, happy for the gentle affection as much as he was happy to be spanked. The fact that sitting on Adrian's lap like he was and having his neck and head petted made him feel like a little kid didn't bother him in the least. "...Love you, Master Adrian..." he whispered.

"I love you, kid. So very much." Adrian pressed another kiss to Peter's head, stroking the younger man's hair and neck, rubbing and caressing.

Peter couldn't help but giggle helplessly as he relaxed enough to focus on the fact that he was completely naked, sitting on the lap of the man who had dropped a building on him and being pet like a puppy. He found himself wondering if Adrian even realized he'd been in the building. As protective as the older man was being, he thought maybe Adrian assumed he'd run as soon as things started falling; not stayed behind because he'd panicked and frozen up like an idiot.

Adrian slid his hand down Peter's back, fingers idly caressing his spine and hips. "Something funny, kid?" he murmured.

"Not really. Just... thinking 'bout how I'm naked, sitting on your lap, craving your attention... and when we first discovered who each other were, I disobeyed you and ended up with a building that you'd dropped burying me..." Peter winced, realizing it really wasn't all that funny and it was probably going to _upset_ his Master. But Adrian had asked, and he wanted to be truthful as much as possible.

Adrian frowned, touching Peter's cheek, coaxing the younger man to look at him. "You were buried under the building? You didn't flee?"

Peter reluctantly, but obediently, looked up at Adrian. Biting his lip, he swallowed and answered, "No, Sir... I... I panicked. Dunno why. But by the time I focused enough to start trying to get out, it was too late to get out..."

Adrian's thumb brushed over Peter's cheek, following the trails of the injuries he remembered when they'd been on opposite sides. "I never planned for you to get hurt, kid."

"I know, Sir. I figured you didn't even know I'd gotten buried, since you didn't mention it..." Peter held still so Adrian could continue exploring. Even though it had happened a long time ago (in Peter's mind anyway), he could tell the older man needed to make sure he was okay.

Adrian continued to let his fingers run over Peter's body, satisfying himself there were no injuries he could find. "You should have left, kid. I didn't want to endanger you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I... I was too busy trying to figure out what you were doing... then I realized the danger and froze... and then it was just too late..." Peter sighed as his Master continued to check him out. "Any wounds I had were healed within a few weeks..." he said offhandedly, as if a few weeks was nothing to worry about. Considering how fast he normally healed, a few weeks would have been several months for a normal person.

"A few weeks?" Shaking his head, Adrian quickly turned Peter over his knees, enabling him to check more thoroughly for any signs of injuries. "With your fast healing, a few weeks is something to worry about, kid."

Peter blinked at that. "Soo... I prolly shoulda told Master Tony at least?" Peter asked hesitantly. He hadn't told anyone, afraid that discovering he'd been hurt seriously would reinforce Tony's decision to keep the suit he'd taken and possibly add more restrictions.

"At the _very_ least." Satisfied Peter showed no sign of lingering injury, Adrian rested his hand on the younger man's bottom. "And if it happens again, I expect you to tell both me and Master Tony."

"... I don't really expect to have a building fall on me again, Sir..." Peter said cautiously. He of course knew Adrian meant if he was wounded seriously enough that it didn't heal within a few hours (and to be honest, as protective as the two men were, he probably meant _any_ time Peter was wounded).

"That's not the only way you can be wounded, kid." Adrian lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack that he repeated.

Peter couldn't help the yelp that escaped. Even knowing that chances were high he was about to get a real spanking- a _naughty-boy_ spanking- he hadn't quite prepared himself for it happening. And maybe it was just his imagination acting up because he'd started feeling guilty as soon as Adrian became worried, but it felt harder to him. He didn't try and squirm away, though, even if he couldn't seem to keep himself from arguing. "I know... but why do I need to tell you if I'm wounded and it isn't serious?" Peter protested. "...I don't normally get hurt that bad!"

"Okay, kid, imagine you _don't_ tell us...but the injury isn't something you can heal. If it gets infected or is caused by some alien tech. What if you just collapsed and we had no idea what was wrong?" Adrian spanked evenly in time with each word, spreading the smacks over Peter's entire backside.

Peter whimpered. "That'd be bad... and dangerous for me..." he reluctantly admitted.

"And even if you do heal quickly, you don't need to suffer through the pain alone," Adrian added, still smacking steadily.

"So... I tell you as soon as I'm able if I've been injured or anything bad has happened that can hurt me..." Peter said, in a tiny voice that was obviously close to tears. The spanking didn't even hurt that much, but it was an actual punishment because he'd upset his Master. He was afraid he'd disappointed the man and the thought of that, combined with the sharp sting, caused guilty regret to pool in his stomach and he couldn't _help_ but cry.

"Yeah, kid. You tell me, and you tell Master Tony. Because the next time you do something to risk yourself? It'll be a harder, longer spanking." Adrian shifted Peter forward slightly, swatting his sit spots and thighs.

Peter whimpered and held very still, knowing he deserved what he was getting, even if he'd rather _not_ be punished. "Harder and longer?" he asked faintly. Master Adrian was already spanking harder than a 'settling' spanking normally was; another indication it was a punishment. If it was harder and longer, it might actually be able to last more than a few minutes past his healing kicking in.

Adrian swatted a bit more and then paused, rubbing his hand over Peter's bottom. "Yes. So that you remember. So, you _never_ forget how important you are. That you're not invincible, even if you do heal fast. And that both me and Master Tony would be devastated if anything did happen to you."

"Yessir... I'm sorry, Master Adrian. I shoulda told Master Tony. Shoulda told you. Was naughty to hide it. _I love you_..." Peter began to cry softly. "...Don't wanna dis'point you..."

"I love you, kid. And now that I've got you, I won't let you go. Ever again." Finishing the spanking with a final circuit, Adrian drew Peter up and into his arms, one hand rubbing over his warmed bottom.

Peter twisted enough that he could wrap his arms tightly around Adrian and snuggle close with his head on the older man's shoulder, while leaving his bottom open for the gentle rubbing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Even if I got better, it was somethin' you needed and deserved to know..." he admitted, in a whisper.

Adrian kissed his head, even as he continued to gently rub over Peter's bottom, his other hand clasping the younger man's head as he pressed a kiss to his hair. "I know, kid," he whispered. "I love you. I forgive you."

Peter relaxed at the words of forgiveness, his crying quieting some at the words and becoming gentler and less 'afraid'. "...Thank you, Master..." He sniffled.

Adrian hugged Peter tightly to himself, kissing his head and continuing to murmur soft words of love and forgiveness.

Peter slowly calmed until he was no longer crying, just snuggling close and soaking up the affection Adrian offered.

Adrian kissed his head. "I love you, kid," he reiterated, tightening his embrace.

"I love you too, Sir... _so much_!" Peter said softly. "I'd be _lost_ right now if it weren't for you and Master Tony..."

"You're not going to be lost, pup." Tony walked over and rested his hand gently on Peter's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "We won't let that happen," he promised.

Peter glanced up at Tony and smiled trustingly. "I know. I'm not afraid with you here..."

Tony kissed his forehead. "I love you too, kid. You can sit on both our laps while we eat, pup."

"Okay, Master..." Peter smiled crookedly. Tony hadn't said anything about the fact he'd got another spanking, so he wasn't sure if he should bring it up and confess why or wait. He glanced toward Adrian, as if seeking his advice.

Adrian smiled reassuringly at Peter and helped him to stand up, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You doing okay?" Tony wrapped his arm around Peter from the other side.

"Yes, Master Tony... I... I just got spanked, though..." Peter said hesitantly, glancing up at Tony through lowered lashes; hoping that he wasn't about to get another spanking for hiding what he'd hidden, but knowing he'd deserve it if he did. "...I finally told Master Adrian about the night I went after him... when the building collapsed on me... and that... that it took two weeks to completely heal from it and I never told you I'd been hurt..."

"Yeah, I heard some of the conversation." Tony gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going to spank you again now, but if it happens again, I'll turn you over my knee as well." He patted Peter's backside.

Peter relaxed at Tony's response and nodded. "Yessir..." He only shifted a little at the pat. It didn't hurt and actually served to make him feel closer to the older man; safer, protected, more controlled.

Tony and Adrian led Peter over to the table, taking a seat and guiding him down onto their laps.

Peter squirmed slightly until he was perfectly situated on Tony and Adrian's laps, his legs spread enough that one leg went between Adrian's knees and the other went between Tony's knees.

As they had before, Tony and Adrian took turns feeding Peter and themselves, keeping a tight hold of him.

Peter obediently ate everything that was put into his mouth, even the vegetables that he didn't like. He didn't protest when they gave him seconds of food and fed that to him either. He'd been expending a lot of energy lately and the extra food was a good thing as far as he was concerned.

As soon as they were all finished eating, Tony stroked along Peter's hip. "I think it's time we all had a nap, pup."

Peter wanted to protest, but he'd been yawning for five minutes before his Masters had finished eating, so he knew it wouldn't have done him any good. "Yes, Sir..." he said instead. Carefully standing up so that Adrian and Tony could also stand, he waited for them to direct him.

Tony and Adrian wrapped an arm each around Peter's shoulders, guiding him out of the kitchen and through to the bedroom, where they settled him on the bed between the two of them.

Peter had been more tired than he'd been aware; not more than five minutes after his Masters had settled him into the bed, he'd fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Tony and Adrian held onto Peter, talking quietly as their younger charge slept.

* * *

Peter only needed to nap for an hour before his energy was restored. When he finally blinked awake, he blushed as he realized he was sprawled over both the older men, his arms and legs tangled up around both of them and his hands gripping onto their clothing tightly, as if he'd been afraid they'd leave him while he slept. "...Sorry..." he said sheepishly, blinking and releasing their shirts before trying to smooth out the wrinkles he'd caused.

"If it was a problem, pup, we would have moved you," Tony said, kissing Peter's head. "It's not a problem. Don't worry about it."

Adrian stroked his arm. "We've got you."

"Feels good. Being here with you. Comfortable..." Peter sighed happily in contentment, moving his arms and legs enough that he wasn't trapping his Masters in place, but still touching them from shoulder to thigh.

Tony and Adrian let their fingers and hands rove over Peter's body, stroking his hair and down his sides.

Peter closed his eyes and just focused on his Masters' hands. "...Feels nice..." he murmured, still calm and contented for the moment.

"Just nice?" Tony smiled, his tone light and teasing, and kissed Peter's shoulder.

Peter grinned and opened his eyes. "...More'n nice, Sir. Feels right... being here so you can touch and claim me again, as much and however you want..." He bit his lip, glancing at Adrian. "...Feels really good..."

"This is right where you belong," Adrian murmured, taking Peter's hand and lightly squeezing it.

"Yes, Master. Belong with you and Master Tony, always..." Peter sighed happily, squeezing his hand back.

"There anything you want, pup?" Tony asked softly, running his hand over Peter's chest and down his stomach.

"I dunno, Master Tony..." Peter's breath hitched as Tony's hand caressed his front. He blushed as his member immediately came to attention. "I mean... I belong to you... I want to give myself to you and Master Adrian and take whatever you give me..."

"You're doing that already, kid," Adrian said. "And you're doing it _very_ well."

The look of happiness on Peter's face at hearing Adrian's words couldn't be overstated. "W... would you claim me further? All of me? Not sex exactly, but..." His voice trailed off and he turned scarlet. He'd started blurting again without thinking through what he was actually asking them to do. Now he was thinking of it and he was certain they wouldn't want to. "Never mind... I shouldn't have asked for that," he quickly backtracked, unable to face them.

Tony stroked the side of Peter's head, encouraging him to look at them. "There's nothing wrong with asking, kid. What do you want?"

"I... I... " Peter swallowed hard. "...I know you control whether I cum or not... if you... if you t... touch me... c..control if I become aroused..." Peter blushed darkly, unable to look at either man.

Adrian let his thumb stroke over Peter's cheek. "What are you asking for, kid?"

Peter blinked at the question and whimpered. Did he actually have to say it?

Tony gently squeezed his shoulders. "You don't need to be embarrassed, pup. We're your masters. Tell us what you need and want."

"I... I know, sir..." Peter whispered. "...Can't stop myself from being embarrassed... just like I couldn't stop myself from thinking I wanted... want to have you touch, rub... m... maybe claim... my personal spots. M... maybe f... finger or... or squeeze those areas..." His voice was so soft, they had to lean in close to hear, and his body was hot and scarlet.

"It don't matter!" Peter blurted. "Don't want sex and dunno why I'd even think of that. Never wanted it before... just wanna feel like I'm yours inside and out... l… I'll let you control everything to do with me... I'm sorry..." Peter closed his eyes, unable to look at his Masters.

"Don't apologise, kid," Adrian said gently. "You don't remember, but when you released earlier, Master Tony and I did help you out. And there was nothing wrong or bad about either of us doing that."

Peter swallowed and finally looked up again. "It doesn't seem strange to you? Me wanting that?"

"Not at all, pup," Tony said calmly. "It's not strange or wrong or bad." His fingers idly stroked the earring he'd placed in Peter's ear.

Peter relaxed as his ear was rubbed. "Dont un'erstan' why I wan' it..." he admitted. "...Or leas' why I wan' you ta do it... " he slurred slightly as he slanted his head toward Tony's palm.

Tony stroked his fingers along Peter's ear and his cheek. "You don't need to necessarily understand it, pup. Just know there's nothing wrong with it."

"Or you," Adrian added, kissing Peter's cheek.

Peter snorted slightly, grinning crookedly at his Masters. "Always gets to me when I don' understan' some'in. Why else ya think I get my nose where it don' belong?"

"You're not much different to me, pup." Tony hugged him a bit tighter.

Peter grinned at that, relaxing a bit more and shifting his hands a little so that he was holding onto both men, obviously if not firmly. "Yeah... s'that why you pulled me to you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"That's not the only reason," Tony answered honestly. "There's a whole lot of reasons why I pulled you to me."

Adrian ran his fingers gently over Peter's hand that held onto him.

Peter relaxed even further, both at Tony's words and Adrian's gentle caressing. "I'm just glad you did..." he whispered. "...Glad you both did..." He glanced at Adrian.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders, stroking down his arm. "I think we both needed you, kid."

"...Just like I needed... _need_... both of you..." Peter whispered.

"We need each other," Tony said seriously.

"Yessir... we do..." Peter agreed quietly, before relaxing completely back into the bed. He'd admitted what he _thought_ he wanted to the other men (although as confused about wanting it as he was, he couldn't fully be sure that he really did want it and just wasn't mixed up about what his body was telling him). In any case, it was up to his Masters what was done. He would just hold still and obey, accept and respond if necessary.

Adrian kissed Peter's cheek and then his neck, before wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man, leaving enough room for Tony to do the same on the other side. "Why don't we cuddle for a bit?" he suggested.

Peter hummed happily in response, relaxing further. "...Like cuddles..." he muttered, in a tiny voice.

"You can get all the cuddles you want now, pup," Tony whispered in his ear.

"Promise?" Peter asked, trying to shift closer to both men; with the result that he was even more wide-open and vulnerable to their touch and gaze. He didn't really care if they could see him, though. He belonged to them. If they wanted to look at what _they_ owned, then he had no right to try and stop them; even if it was just by covering himself with his hands. His hands were busy holding onto Tony and Adrian, though, so he wouldn't have been able to cover much anyway.

"Yeah." Tony's smile was full of fond amusement. "You turned us into cuddlers, pup." He ran his hand down Peter's spine.

"Which isn't a bad thing," Adrian added. "It's nice to cuddle you."

Peter shivered as Tony's hand ran down his spine. "...It's _good_..." he eagerly, if quietly, agreed. "...Cuddling _sooo_ good."

"It feels good to hold onto you, kid." Adrian stroked over Peter's hips.

Peter couldn't stop himself. Between his Master Tony running his hand down his back and his Master Adrian rubbing his hips... he pulled his legs up underneath of him slightly, just enough to stick his bottom up into the air; like a dog or a cat seeking petting.

Adrian and Tony pulled Peter that much closer to them, beginning to rub down over his bottom as well as his back and hips.

Shivering again, Peter let out a tiny, happy, almost chirping noise before blushing at the noise he'd just made and hiding his face in the bed.

Tony gently pulled Peter closer to both of them. "You don't need to stay quiet, pup."

At Tony's words, Peter moved his face so that his ragged breathing could be heard and whined softly, but loudly enough the sound echoed around the room. "...Feels good..." he admitted quietly, sticking his bottom up a little bit more.

"Good." Adrian gently stroked and then rubbed Peter's backside, giving it a few gentle pats. "You comfortable enough, kid?"

"Yessir..." Peter's voice was shaky but clear. "...Like this... like you _touching and rubbing and patting_..." he continued quietly. "...Wanna be yours... _all_ of me yours..." he finished, with a happy sigh.

" _All_ of you is ours," Tony promised, rubbing and stroking down Peter's spine once more.

Peter couldn't help but squirm as Tony stroked down his spine. It felt very good, but it also tickled somewhat. "... _Completely yours_..." he responded verbally, his voice catching in his throat.

Adrian and Tony gently guided Peter down, so he and them could lay on the bed and they could continue touching and stroking...rubbing and caressing.

Peter obediently moved where directed until he was lying flat again, pressed between his two masters. He turned his head first toward Tony, then toward Adrian. "...Love you both so much..." he whispered.

"I love you, kid." Adrian kissed his forehead, running his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Me too, pup." Tony wrapped an arm around Peter, hugging him close.

Peter relaxed as he was hugged tightly and kissed. He carefully maneuvered his arms so that they were crossed in front of him and he could rest his head on them while his Masters 'examined' him visually and with touch.

Taking a side each, Tony and Adrian stroked and caressed the entire back side of Peter's body, each touch and stroke possessive.

Peter just sunk into the mattress, only moving if they directed him to, tiny moans and sighs of happiness and the occasional squirm, telling them without words how much he was enjoying their attention.

As well as stroking and caressing, Tony and Adrian pressed kisses to Peter's skin, murmuring soft, affectionate words...but also reiterating that he was theirs; belonged completely and utterly to them.

Soon, the tiny moans and sighs began to include shivers, at least when he was kissed. The caressing felt good, as did the stroking. But the kissing was a different level of affection. It was soft and firm, gentle but controlling in its own way; and he could feel their breath wafting over his skin each time they did it. He whimpered softly and shifted slightly but didn't move.

Tony and Adrian kept their hands or lips in constant contact with Peter's skin, giving attention to every part of his body.

Peter began to quiver the longer they focused, his skin becoming more and more sensitive. "...Masters... love you so much... please..." He whimpered.

"Please what, kid?" Adrian murmured, kissing his neck.

"... _Don't stop_..." Peter shivered, then moaned softly.

Tony gently squeezed one thigh. "We've got you, pup."

Peter shivered both at Tony's action and at the words but relaxed even more. "...Yeah...You've both got me..." he whispered. His trust in the two older men was obvious.

"We always will," Adrian promised.

Peter let out a tiny sigh, leaning toward Adrian to acknowledge his words. Otherwise, he lay still so his Masters could do whatever they wanted.

* * *

It was several days later, and Tony had left the apartment to find the other Avengers...at least those who had survived Thanos' actions. It was scary just how many of them had been lost.

Adrian and Peter had spent a lot of the day with each other and catching up on the news and what was going on outside. As they watched a particular news feed about a gang who had got hold of some alien tech, Adrian rested his hand on Peter's leg. "There's a lot of this kind of stuff going on. I know you want to jump in and help, but we need to wait for Tony to get back with the others."

"When does he get back?" Peter asked quietly. He had no intention of waiting if Tony was going to be gone longer than one more night. It was important to get that tech off the streets. But if his other Master was returning soon, then he could wait one more night.

"He's hoping to be back tomorrow," Adrian answered. "We could call him though, kid. I'm sure he'd like to hear from you."

Peter winced at hearing that his Master Tony wouldn't be returning until the next day. That was longer than he wanted to wait. Sneaking out it would have to be. Still... "If he's gonna be that much longer, then yeah. I'd like to call him..." He smiled crookedly at his Master Adrian.

Wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders, Adrian didn't waste any time in bringing up Skype on the laptop.

Tony answered immediately, looking a bit worn down but smiling happily to see them. "Hey, pup. Adrian." He nodded to the other man.

"Tony..." Peter smiled crookedly at the other man as he spoke in a deferential and respectful voice. The only reason he didn't call him Master was because he didn't know if anyone else was in the room with him and he had a feeling that certain individuals might give Tony a difficult time if they heard Peter referring to him in that way. He continued, his voice taking on a worried tone, "...You look tired. Aren't you sleeping?" His smile faltered and shifted into a worried frown and he automatically leaned toward Adrian as his worry for Tony blossomed.

Tony grinned at him. "I'll sleep better when I'm home, pup. There's a lot of chaos here. It's good to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sir." Peter smiled again. "When do you get home for certain?" he asked, hoping that Adrian had been wrong, and Tony could return in the evening, or no later than the next morning.

"It's looking to be tomorrow, I'm afraid," Tony answered. "I want to come home earlier and see you, pup, believe me. But the whole world's in so much chaos now."

"Yeah. You gotta get things taken care of there, if we want to fix everything..." Peter nodded understandingly. "I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow night? If everything goes right?" He had a hopeful tone in his voice and pressed closer still to Adrian.

"Earlier if I can make it," Tony promised. "I love you, pup."

Adrian tightened his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I love you too..." Peter said softly, reaching a hand up to the screen and carefully touching it, as if trying to touch Tony. "I'll see you as soon as possible..."

Tony raised his own hand, letting it rest against the screen where Peter's was. "I'll see you as soon as I can, pup."

Peter bit his lip as the connection was cut. Sighing, he turned toward Adrian and wrapped his arms around the older man, letting himself lean forward until his head was pressed to his Master's chest. "Love you too, sir... and so glad you didn't have to go away too..."

Adrian wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, kissing his head. "I love you, kid. And we would never have left you on your own."

Peter chuckled softly. "I know. Although, I _am_ an adult, you know. If you _had_ to leave me on my own, it wouldn't be the end of the world, no matter _how much_ I might miss you..."

"We don't want to leave you, kid," Adrian said. "I know you're technically an adult, but you're still mine. Still Tony's."

Peter nodded and snuggled closer. "I know. I like being yours..."

Adrian tightened his embrace, stroking his fingers over Peter's sides. "I like it a whole lot, kid."

Peter just continued to snuggle more firmly against Adrian. "I do too, Sir. I love you..." he whispered.

Adrian pulled Peter onto his lap, so they were no longer sitting next to each other and he could wrap his arms around the younger man's waist, kissing his shoulder. "I love you, kid."

Peter let out a happy little purring sound, wiggling around a little until he was able to hide his face against his Master's neck.

Adrian stroked the back of Peter's head and down over his neck. "I've got you," he murmured.

Peter shyly kissed Adrian's neck, continuing to snuggle as close as possible, huffing slightly that he couldn't get any closer. His clothing was in the way. He didn't do anything to change that fact, though.

Adrian slid his hand under Peter's shirt, so he could caress the bare skin of the younger man's back.

Letting out a happy sigh at the skin-on-skin contact, Peter mumbled, "...Can we go to bed early tonight, Master? Wanna cuddle... wanna be claimed... wanna be yours and be held tight and not let go..." he admitted, in a whisper.

"Of course, kid." Adrian kissed Peter's head and then stood them both up, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man so he could take him to bed.

Peter followed Adrian closely, letting the older man be completely in charge. He smiled at his Master every chance he got, though, grateful that Adrian listened to him and tried to give him whatever he requested when it was reasonable.

Reaching the bedroom, Adrian began to remove Peter's clothes, touching and stroking him every so often.

Peter shivered but held still for Adrian. "Master..." He whimpered as he finally stood in front of the older man, completely naked and vulnerable.

Adrian took Peter's hand and led him over to the bed, helping him to lay down and stretching out next to him.

Peter lay down where directed, smiling up at Adrian. "...Can... can I snuggle close, Master?" he asked softly.

"Of course, kid." Adrian held his arms out in invitation.

Peter immediately moved into Adrian's arms, pressing every part of his body that he could against the older man, tangling up arms and legs and putting his head on his Master's chest, where he could listen to Adrian's heartbeat. "I love you, sir..."

Adrian wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, kissing his head and stroking circles over his back, down over his bottom. "I love you, kid."

Sighing in contentment at the affection, Peter let himself completely relax in Adrian's arms as the older man stroked.

Adrian continued stroking down over Peter's back, bottom and thighs, giving the younger man's backside a firm pat each time his hand reached it.

"Yours..." Peter began to mumble each time Adrian patted. His voice became more and more drowsy as the older man handled him; it wasn't clear if it was because he was falling asleep or if it was because he was zoning, though.

"Mine," Adrian whispered back, beginning to pat a bit more firmly and harder each time.

Whimpering, Peter began to squirm against Adrian in response to the pats.

"I've got you, kid," Adrian murmured, continuing to stroke and pat.

Peter just let himself go, pressing and rubbing against Adrian in response to the older man's actions, moaning and whimpering softly in contented happiness.

"I love you," Adrian whispered, continuing to stroke and rub.

It didn't take much longer and Peter was completely zoned, his entire focus on Adrian and how it felt having the older man claiming and controlling him.

Adrian kissed Peter's neck, stroking down his entire back side, pulling the younger man in closer and tighter.

Peter whimpered softly, shifting closer still as Adrian pulled him close and tight. Nuzzling against his Master's chest, he breathed in deeply, memorizing the older man's smell; held on tightly, memorizing how it felt to be held so close, feeling surrounded by Adrian. "... _Yours_..." he whispered again.

" _Mine_ ," Adrian reiterated, pressing a kiss to Peter's cheek, letting his hands ghost over the younger man's hips.

Peter lay in Adrian's arms, half-aware, but mostly in a hazy fog of feeling and emotion. He still felt some of the same urges he'd admitted to both Adrian and Tony, but for once, his body wasn't pushing him to act on them or try and get more of anything. He was happy letting Adrian take complete control and make all decisions on what was done to him.

"I've got you, kid," Adrian whispered, stroking down Peter's legs as far as he could reach.

Peter quivered in Adrian's arms, his legs falling open as Adrian began to stroke them.

Adrian stroked intimately and possessively, fingers stroking over Peter's inner thighs.

Peter groaned as Adrian's touch became more possessive and more invasive of him, as if he was marking his territory.

Adrian nuzzled into Peter's neck, kissing it, as he stroked and rubbed possessively and intimately, whispering soft words of affection and reassurance.

"Master..." Peter whimpered, only shifting minutely because his body just _had_ to move in response to the intimate and possessive touches, but he didn't want to move so much that Adrian stopped what he was doing. Peter wanted to _belong_ to his Master so badly. Peter nuzzled and kissed wherever he could reach, while still leaving himself open and vulnerable to Adrian's touch.

Adrian stroked down the back of Peter's head, while continuing to pay attention to the rest of his body. "What do you want, kid?"

"...To be completely yours..." Peter whispered, in an almost drugged voice. "...Whatever form that takes..." He had already admitted the urges he'd felt and why they confused him. That hadn't gone away just because he'd admitted everything. At the same time, admitting it had made it possible for him to just accept them and not act on them. He didn't want to push for _anything_. He didn't even want to ask for anything. What Peter wanted was for _Adrian_ to be in complete control and do what _he_ felt was right or good or needed. If what Adrian felt was needed was to give in to Peter's urges, it would make Peter happy. If what the older man felt was needed was to deny those urges and help Peter learn how to live with them and not give in to them, Peter would be happy with that too, as long as it was Adrian calling the shots and it was clear that he was calling the shots. What the older man was currently doing felt so good, Peter was reluctant to even talk because he was afraid it would disturb the moment; but Adrian had asked him a direct question and Adrian was in charge, so Peter answered.

Adrian kissed Peter's cheek and then his neck, stroking and rubbing a bit more. "I'm going to move you onto your back, kid," he whispered. "So, I can claim more of your body. Touch, stroke, caress, explore..."

Peter sighed softly. "...Master..." But he didn't argue, and he loosened his grip enough that Adrian could move him. He was still half-out of it, but he was aware enough not to fight and to go where Adrian indicated he should.

Adrian carefully moved Peter onto his back, so they were facing each other, and then began to stroke, caress and explore the front side of the younger man's body.

Peter kept his eyes on Adrian's face, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and made tiny little whimpering noises, his body twitching and shifting slightly, though he did manage not to squirm so much that Adrian couldn't touch.

"I've got you, kid," Adrian reiterated, pressing kisses to Peter's body, following a similar path to his hands.

Peter kept his eyes on Adrian's face as long as he could, but when he could no longer easily see the older man without having to move- and since Adrian hadn't given him permission to move- he let his eyes close and just focused on his Master's hands and lips, tiny whimpers and moans escaping every so often.

"You can move, kid," Adrian whispered, his breath drifting over Peter's skin. "Respond however you need to."

"Yes, Master..." Peter whispered, allowing himself to shift and wriggle when he felt the need. He still held as still as possible, though; he didn't want to disrupt whatever Adrian decided to do.

Adrian continued to stroke, caress and kiss, every touch gentle and possessive. "I love you, kid." He moved back up Peter's body, stroking the earring he'd placed in the younger man's ear.

Peter shivered, pressing his ear into Adrian's hand and looking back up into his Master's face. "I love you too, sir..." he whispered, in a breathy voice.

Adrian kissed his forehead. "No matter what happens, I will never let you go," he whispered. "You're mine. Forever."

Peter found himself relaxing at the words, letting himself reach to wrap his arms around his Master in a loose hug, not wanting to hinder the other man but needing to express his love and acceptance of those words. "Even if I'm naughty?" he couldn't help but ask, then wondered why he'd use such a childish term for disobedience, since that would be the only thing that would make him 'naughty'.

"Even then." Adrian kissed Peter's nose, stroking down the side of his face. "Nothing could make me let go of you, kid."

Peter smiled brightly at the kiss, the smile growing with the words. "...Glad...like being kept close, held tight..."

"So, you can't get away." Adrian kissed his neck. "Mine, kid," he whispered.

Peter slanted his head so that his neck was open and vulnerable, by instinct. "...Yours, Sir. Always..."

Adrian kissed his neck and down over his shoulders and chest, stroking his fingers along the same path.

Peter's breathing picked up again as his Master kissed him, pressing toward the older man's touch as much as he was able. "... _Feels good_..." He whimpered.

"Good," Adrian murmured. "I want you to feel good, kid."

Peter wriggled slightly under Adrian's hands. "...I like you touching me..." he admitted. "...Belong to you."

"Is there anything else you like, kid?" Adrian asked.

"I like everything... if you're doing it to me..." Peter blushed. "...Want you to physically claim... own... command me. Take control..." Peter swallowed hard.

Adrian kissed his neck. "How, kid? What do you want me to do?"

Peter felt a moment's frustration that he couldn't seem to explain himself clearly but swallowed it down. It wasn't his master's fault he was stupid at explaining. He didn't want Adrian to think the frustration was with him. "I... I don't want anything specific... I just know I want you in control of it..." He bit his lip, beginning to worry that maybe the reason Adrian kept asking what he wanted was because his master didn't want the responsibility of choosing what to do... especially if it was to be done to Peter.

Plus, Peter had told both his masters what urges he'd had and neither of them had acted on that information beyond telling him they'd already done one of those things. Unfortunately, he didn't remember it, but he believed them. He hadn't had any other urges... the stroking and kissing were meeting his needs... and if his masters hadn't wanted to do what he said he wanted the first time, he doubted repeating it would change their mind. It might even irritate them, coming across like a spoiled child begging instead of taking no for an answer. Unless Master Adrian _wanted_ him to beg? Peter felt himself growing anxious with confusion.

Adrian stroked the side of Peter's face, cupping his cheek and encouraging the younger man to look at him. "I'm not trying to trick you or test you, kid. I want you to tell me what you want...what you feel like you need. To be open with me in every way possible. Body and words."

Peter blinked, trying to calm down at the gentle words but finding it difficult. "I don't know..." he finally stammered. "I like what you're doing..." He swallowed. Did Adrian _want_ him to repeat what he'd said before? He thought the answer had been no...

Adrian nodded, stretching out next to Peter and letting his arm drape over the younger man's body. "You haven't always been certain that what your body wants is what you truly want."

Peter blinked at that before a sheepish smile crossed his face. "I... is that why the answer was no before? Because I wasn't certain?" His voice was hesitant.

Adrian kissed his cheek. "Neither of us wanted to do something you couldn't be completely sure you wanted, kid."

Peter shifted closer to Adrian. "Yeah...I understand," he whispered. "I... I'm still feeling that urge a little, but it isn't as strong right now..." he admitted. "I just really, really want you to physically take control. Touch and kiss and rub and hold tight in whatever way you decide you want for me..."

Adrian nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Peter, drawing the younger man in close and tight, rubbing his hand down Peter's back and kissing his neck.

Peter relaxed in Adrian's arms, shifting his head so his neck was open to his master. "...Thank you, sir..."

Adrian continued to gently stroke, caress and rub over Peter's back, lightly squeezing his hips and thighs as he nuzzled and kissed Peter's neck.

Peter was completely loose in Adrian"s arms, whimpering and whining softly at the attention. "Feels good," he said, in a shaky voice. "Feels so good, master..." His breath caught in his throat.

"You feel good in my arms, kid," Adrian murmured in Peter's ear. "Just holding onto you feels good."

Peter couldn't help himself, nuzzling against Adrian's cheek. "Love you so much, sir..."

"I love you." Adrian kissed his neck and his ear. "So very much so. Having you is one of the best things that could have happened to me."

Peter relaxed further at the attention, though his belly began to feel funny, flipping sensations beginning to roll through it as he was claimed. He shifted again, rubbing against his master like a cat.

Adrian let his hands stroke down Peter's back, moving over his hips and gently and possessively squeezing them.

Peter continued to move and squirm against Adrian, letting out tiny purring noises before whispering, "...Yours..." Soon, the quietly muttered word became a mantra, Peter repeating it to himself and his master over and over even as he continued to rub and wiggle against the other man, as if that would make Adrian's possession even more strong and deeper than it already was.

"Mine." Adrian repeated the word back every time, stroking and squeezing possessively, his hand lingering on Peter's thighs, stroking and squeezing.

Peter just reacted instinctively, fully believing that if he did something Adrian didn't want, the older man would 'correct' him. He let his legs fall open, then shifted again so he was half-lying on the older man, nuzzling against Adrian's chest, one leg tangled around one of Adrian's legs. He continued to squirm and rub against his master, tiny noises of contentment vibrating in his chest.

Adrian tugged Peter closer, his fingers stroking intimately over the younger man's inner thighs, kissing his head and then his neck.

Peter's breathing became more ragged and he began to whimper softly, opening his legs further so that Adrian could reach more.

"Good boy," Adrian whispered, pressing a kiss to Peter's neck and gently squeezing both his inner thighs.

"M... M... Master... please..." Peter whimpered softly. He wasn't able to open his legs any further- not without shifting off of Adrian and he didn't want to have any space between them unless Adrian encouraged it- but he could shift his head a bit more so that his throat was completely open. Adrian could kiss, bite, wrap his hands around his neck... Peter trusted the older man not to harm him, though, so making himself that vulnerable and at risk wasn't frightening so much as it made him feel good and more like he belonged.

Adrian nuzzled into his neck, kissing there again. As much as he knew how vulnerable Peter was making himself, Adrian would never hurt what was his. "Mine. My good boy," he whispered, fingers stroking and then lightly patting Peter's inner thighs.

Peter let out a tiny, happy, almost chirp at the patting, relaxing against Adrian even as he held still so his master could continue with what he was doing. "...More, Master? Please... more..." he whispered.

"More of this?" Adrian continued to pat Peter's inner thighs, pausing to rub after each one.

"Yes, Sir, yes... please, Master..." Peter let out a tiny gasp, his body shivering.

Kissing his neck, Adrian continued to pat and rub Peter's inner thighs, touching him intimately and possessively.

Peter groaned quietly at the intimacy. "...More... please, Master?" he whispered hesitantly, still not certain Adrian wanted to own him that completely, even if Peter was less nervous or tentative about it. "...Wanna belong to you completely..." he added, before whimpering softly.

"You are _completely_ mine," Adrian whispered, kissing Peter's ear, stroking and rubbing and patting.

Peter shivered as his ear was kissed, losing a little bit more of his ability to think and falling more into a state of reacting to Adrian's touches. He felt so good. "...Never wanna be 'way from you..." His whisper sounded disconnected, making it obvious that he was slipping.

"I won't let that happen," Adrian promised, kissing his ear again and giving a couple of light swats to his inner thighs.

"...Ever, ever, ever...?" Peter's voice was rough; he was struggling to breathe normally enough to talk; struggling not to begin grinding his hips into his master, his urges having grown into need by this point.

" _Ever_ ," Adrian promised, ghosting his fingers over Peter's inner thighs and then swatting once more.

Peter let out a tiny gurgling whine at the swat, allowing himself to press hard against his Master before pulling quickly back. "...Sorry, Master..." he whispered; not because of what he'd just done, but because he'd done it without permission.

"I told you that you can react however you need to, kid." Adrian gave another swat and then stroked.

Peter blushed, pushing his bottom up and opening his legs further. "...I know, sir." He sounded sheepish. "...Just...since I was reacting on _you_..." He winced. He knew it had been extremely obvious what was going on, after all, and he'd invaded his master's personal space to get a little bit of relief.

Adrian stroked the side of Peter's face and his ear. "Unless I give you direct instructions otherwise, kid, you can react however you need to with me," he promised.

"...Yessir..." Peter sighed softly, pressing his face into Adrian's hand. His body quivered. "...Need you, sir..." he added in quietly.

"I know, kid. I need you just as much." Adrian kissed his ear, stroking his face with one hand, while his other continued to swat.

Peter groaned and shifted so that Adrian could swat easier, letting his head rest on Adrian's shoulder so the older man could continue to kiss and caress his ear and face as well.

Adrian wrapped his arm tighter around Peter's waist, beginning to swat a bit harder and faster, even as he kissed and caressed Peter's ear and face. He began to swat the younger man's bottom too. "I'm going to give you a warm backside, kid," he whispered. "Because I'm your master and that's what I want to give you."

Peter shivered at that and nodded. "...Please, Master? Make my bottom hot..."

Adrian pulled him closer, beginning to steadily smack his bottom and thighs, pausing every so often to rub and feel the warmth.

Peter could feel the skin of his bottom and thighs warming up. He could feel the tingle as the sting began to build up and stay around for longer than the few seconds of Adrian smacking. His own grip on the older man tightened and he pushed his bottom up and out further so that Adrian could easily reach; could easily swat wherever he wanted.

Kissing Peter's ear, Adrian slid his other hand down the younger man's back, smacking with both hands now. "How does it feel, kid?" he murmured into Peter's ear.

"Feels good..." Peter murmured against Adrian's neck. "...Feels _real_ good... like... feel _owned_... feel like _b'long to you_... you can do whatever you want and it'll _be right_..."

Adrian continued the steady smacks, harder than he had been giving out, as he continued to whisper to Peter. "I'm your master and everything about you belongs to me. Including your bottom and your thighs. And I am in charge of how red and hot your bottom will be."

Peter whined softly, low in his throat at the words, feeling his stomach drop at the domineering assertion. "...Yes, sir... all yours... you in charge..." He wriggled helplessly; not to get away, but because the smacks and the words had caused _all_ of him to feel really good and he needed some friction to ease the ache that had suddenly began pulsing.

As he continued to firmly and steadily smack Peter's bottom, Adrian kissed his face, neck and ear and then said, "When I stop spanking you, I'm going to put you over my knee and rub until your advanced healing kicks in; just enough to leave your bottom a bit pink and tender. And then I'm going to spank you again."

Peter shivered at the words, hard enough for the shivers to be felt by Adrian. He groaned loudly, his body reacting without his own approval; he rubbed wantonly against his Master. It was physically clear that Adrian's plans made him happy. Still, he verbally let it be known as well. "Please, Master... make my bottom hurt... make me feel you own me..." he begged.

Adrian kissed Peter's cheeks, forehead, chin and neck, one hand steadily swatting one side of Peter's bottom while the other rubbed the other side and then switching up. Tilting his head down, he whispered, "Your bottom's well on its way to ruby red."

Peter moaned again, nuzzling against his master as he alternated between pushing his bottom out for easier spanking and pushing his hips forward against the older man for 'friction'. "Is it a pretty red? Do you like it, master?" he found himself asking breathlessly.

Adrian smiled and kissed the tip of Peter's nose. "I like it very much, kid." He continued to smack firmly, rubbing when his own palms stung and needed a break.

Peter whimpered but smiled at the kiss, turning his face up a little more toward Adrian. Tears were catching in the corners of his eyes and his voice caught as he admitted, "I like it a lot, Master... feeling how much I belong to you..."

Adrian kissed his nose again, then his cheeks. "Would you like to see it as well, kid? In the mirror?"

"Can I, master? Please?" Peter's voice was eager, if a little shaky.

Adrian lifted Peter into his arms and carried the younger man to the full-length mirror, hands possessively cupping Peter's red-hot backside.

Peter took in a quick breath when he saw the contrast between his bright, reddened bottom and his Master's hands; stark white from the firm, possessive grip Adrian had on the plump, round globes. The younger man groaned softly, letting his head fall to Adrian's shoulder with a needy whine.

Adrian kissed Peter's head. "I'm going to put you across my knee now, kid, and rub your bottom until it's just a bit pink and tender. And then I'm going to turn it red and hot again."

Peter groaned again at the words, his stomach flipping. "Yes, sir... th... thank you, sir..." He moaned softly, his voice beginning to sound a bit drugged.

Carrying Peter back over to the bed, Adrian sat and draped the younger man across his lap, moving back so Peter was fully supported. Adjusting his position slightly, Adrian began to gently rub Peter's bottom and thighs.

Whimpering softly, Peter lay over Adrian's lap. He tried to hold still as the older man gently soothed the hot skin, but it was beyond his abilities. Letting his legs fall open in invitation, Peter began to gently 'rock' over Adrian's lap, his groin rubbing against the older man's thighs. Tiny, needy whines and groans escaped, floating clearly to his Master's ears.

Adrian continued to gently stroke and rub, letting his hand slip between Peter's legs to stroke and rub a bit more intimately...though he watched the younger man's reactions carefully, to be sure Peter was okay with his master taking a more active hand with helping his release.

Peter only stiffened for a moment when his master began to take control over his erection and then he just slumped, with a deeply relieved sigh, before resuming a slow rocking motion, making sure not to block or dislodge his master's hand. "...Thank you, Sir..." He whimpered, his voice small and needy... with a hint of pending tears.

"You're safe, kid," Adrian said gently. "I've got you. I love you." His touch was gentle, but sure and certain.

"...I know..." Peter sniffled. "...Trust you 'pletely... love you so much..." His voice quivered, and the rocking increased in tempo as he let out a soft, needy whine.

Adrian continued controlling and helping Peter with his erection, his other hand still stroking over Peter's bottom and thighs. "I love you, kid."

Peter's breathing became erratic and his gentle rocking motions became more frantic as Adrian worked on him. Eventually, it was too much, and Peter began to keen loudly as his entire body stiffened, his hips stuttering as he thrust one last time into his Master's hand and began to release. When it was all over, he gave a helpless sob and collapsed bonelessly over Adrian's lap. "...Yours... " he finally gasped, once his breathing evened out. His voice was hoarse.

" _Mine_ ," Adrian agreed. "For _always_." Leaning forward, he kissed and nuzzled the back of Peter's neck.

Peter shivered at the kiss, letting his head fall forward in a submissive way, leaving the back of his neck vulnerable. "...Thank you, Master..." he repeated, in a drowsy, happy voice. "...Thank you for claiming me there... want all of me to be yours... want all of me claimed..." he whispered.

"And I will claim all of you," Adrian promised, whispering the words into Peter's neck. He let his hand rest gently on Peter's backside, feeling the faint hint of warmth that still lingered.

Peter relaxed at the words. He believed his master's words, trusted him completely. He sighed quietly at Adrian resting his hand on his bottom. It was comforting to him. The possessiveness was clear. So was the love and care. Smiling, he leaned up just enough to turn his head and give his master a gentle, chaste kiss on the lips before turning and laying flat over Adrian's lap again. He gave a faint wiggle of his backside.

Adrian ran his fingers gently down Peter's neck and then, as he'd promised, he began to swat the younger man's backside. The swats began gently...more like firm pats than the harder smacks Adrian had been giving earlier.

Peter whimpered as the swats began again... and opened his legs wider while pushing his bottom up so Adrian had better access.

Running his other hand down Peter's spine and over his hips, Adrian continued to swat, covering Peter's entire backside...down to his thighs and including his inner thighs. He paused to rub periodically.

It didn't take as long for Peter to begin squirming by this point. "...Are you making me red, Master? Are you turning my naughty bottom a color you like?" His voice was hopeful and breathless.

Adrian smiled at the questions, gently squeezing Peter's hips. "It's pink at the moment, kid. Which is a colour I like just as much." He began to swat a bit harder and a bit faster. "It's warming up nicely."

"Feels like its warming up..." Peter admitted. "...Feels real nice. Good." He was squirming continually by this point, his voice high pitched.

"Like you're owned, kid? Like you're mine?" Adrian paused to rub, his palm beginning to sting, and then switched over hands to continue smacking, slow and steady.

"Yessir... like I'm almost completely yours and you decide almost everything and control almost everything..." Peter took in a shivering breath, his voice sounding a bit clogged; as if he was crying.

"I love you, kid." Adrian continued swatting and rubbing, gently squeezing each of Peter's thighs. "This feels good, my little spider. You over my knee, where I can spank and control you. Turn your bottom a pretty shade of red..."

Peter groaned at the words, his body flushing with pleasure at hearing how much Adrian wanted to own and control him. "I'm your itsy-bitsy spider..." Peter giggled in a slightly loopy voice before pushing his bottom up a little higher. "...Love you too, master..." He sniffled. "...Want my bottom to be as red as you want to make it, want to be controlled completely by you, owned completely, inside an out... all of me yours...forever 'n ever 'n ever!" He sniffled again.

Adrian responded to Peter pushing his bottom up by beginning to focus more swats to the younger man's sit spots and thighs. "This is right where you belong, my little spider." He leaned down and kissed the back of Peter's neck.

Peter closed his eyes, feeling the tears that had been pooling there slide down his cheeks. "I belong wherever you put me, Master..." he whispered in a teary voice, shivering as he felt his sit spots heat up.

"You belong with me and to me," Adrian whispered against his neck. "No matter what happens." He pressed another kiss to Peter's neck, then kissed his shoulders, all while continuing to steadily swat the younger man's bottom.

"...Yessir... yours completely... stay with you always..." Peter whimpered. He began wiggling his bottom despite his need to be spanked, his body instinctively trying to get away from the smacks.

Adrian paused in the spanking, beginning to gently rub Peter's bottom and thighs. "I love you, my little spider. And I like seeing the signs of my control on your bottom."

"I love you so much, sir… need to be controlled by you... be completely owned by you..." His voice was shaky. "Please claim me completely... please, master..." he begged, with a tiny sob.

"Is that what you want, kid?" Adrian whispered. "Heart and mind?" His hand rested gently on the back of Peter's head.

"Yes, sir... wanna belong to you complete... wanna be yours so bad... please, master..." Peter begged with a tiny sob. "...Need to be yours complete..."

"Then if that's what you want..." Adrian rubbed Peter's back as he thought. Tony seemed like he was prepared for anything and so Adrian leaned over, beginning to open drawers in the bedside tables.

Peter relaxed as Adrian, his Master, did not outright tell him no. He focused on the older man's hand rubbing his back, waiting for his master to find whatever it was he was looking for. "...Love you so much... need you... need to be yours..." he whispered again, just to be certain Adrian knew how much he wanted and needed it.

Adrian found what he was looking for in one of the drawers and pulled out the lube. He used a generous amount on his fingers before he carefully began to push one inside Peter; going slow and gentle, keeping a careful eye on the younger man.

Peter tensed up only for a moment, the sensation new, unfamiliar... but seconds later, he was slumping over Adrian's lap with a relieved and contented sigh, relaxing enough that his master could move his finger easily. The need he'd felt eased as he felt the older man begin his final claim. "...Thank you..." He swallowed hard, sniffling. "...All yours now... complete... feels good. _Right_." he said quietly, his voice full of gratitude and relief.

"It is right. Good." Adrian's voice and touch were gentle as he explored carefully inside Peter, claiming the younger man in every way it was possible to.

Peter had calmed when he realized Adrian was going to complete his ownership. It felt so good and he shivered as he felt his master exploring him... claiming him. He didn't expect it, but he felt such a strong sense of belonging and peace that he began to cry. Not loudly and not in a way that would make it hard to breathe or worry his master, but it was vocal. Adrian would hear. Peter opened his legs further and angled his bottom for better access, so Adrian wouldn't think he was having second thoughts or regretting giving himself that completely.

Even though Peter was submitting through actions, Adrian could hear the younger man's tears and he gently stroked the back of his neck. "You doing okay, my little spider?" he asked, his tone filled with affection and concern.

"Yessir..." Peter took a quivering breath, moving one hand so that he could grasp and hold onto his master's leg. "...Just feel so good now...and happy... and I didn' know I was so nervous you wouldn't wanna own me all the way till you were... all the nerves goin' way made me get weepy..." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. "...Sorry..."

Adrian kissed the back of his neck. "You don't need to worry about me rejecting you, my little spider," he whispered against Peter's skin. "I only hesitated because I had to know it was what you wanted."

Peter relaxed further at the kisses and words. "I _needed_ it, sir. Wanted and needed..." he admitted, taking a quivering breath and letting his body slump loosely over his Master's knee. Adrian could easily move him where needed; could easily continue what he was doing without fear of hurting Peter due to the younger man being tense. And Peter could focus on his Master's finger and how good it felt.

Adrian continued to move and explore, nuzzling Peter's neck. "I need you, my little spider," he whispered, kissing the younger man's neck again.

Peter's head fell further forward so Adrian could kiss easier. "...You need me as much as I need you, Master?" he asked in a tiny voice, the words catching in his throat as his body began to respond to the gentle attention the older man was giving his bottom.

"I do," Adrian replied. "I need to look after you. To claim you. To hold you. To keep control of you. _I need you_."

"That helps..." Peter whispered. "Makes me feel good... safe... secure... can't be lost if you really want me..." He let out a tiny gasp, then whined as his body suddenly felt like every nerve was being touched, in a _good_ way.

"I really, _really_ want you, my little spiderling," Adrian whispered, kissing the back of his head and then down his neck. "More than anything."

"...I'm _your_ spiderling... forever..." Peter shivered and pressed gently toward the kissing, not wanting to interrupt what his master was doing in any way. "...Feels so good..." he murmured. "...Feels good b'longing to you 'n bein' claimed..."

"It feels good to claim you," Adrian murmured into Peter's neck. "To have you here, over my knee, where I can touch, stroke...even swat you to keep you bottom warm and pink."

"...Like _all_ of those..." Peter sighed and shivered. "Never want to end..."

Adrian slid his other hand down to Peter's backside, beginning to firmly pat. "Even if I'm not taking care of you like this, I've still got you, my spiderling."

Peter groaned softly. "..Even if you're not right beside me, I belong to you... " he said, almost proudly.

"For _always_ ," Adrian promised, kissing over Peter's back.

Peter moaned softly again, forcing himself to relax and take what his master chose to do. It was difficult, though. The kisses along his back left a warm, comforted feeling in his stomach. The smacks to his bottom stung and left him needing to squirm. And his master's finger... still exploring and claiming him left him feeling helpless and at Adrian's mercy.

All the feelings were good and wanted, but the contradictions were leaving him a bit confused and not sure how to react. And then Adrian's exploration caused him to rub over that spot that set Peter's body into hyper-awareness... again. Peter's entire body clenched and shivered, and his moan was long and drawn out, his member reacting immediately.

"I've got you," Adrian murmured, his breath ghosting over Peter's skin. "You can let go, my little spiderling." He delivered another, slightly firmer smack to the younger man's bottom, rubbed and then smacked again.

The smacks stung in such a good way, but Peter couldn't help clenching his bottom with them. Clenching just made what Adrian was doing with his other hand so much more noticeable. That made the arousal increase so that it ached. He'd been given permission and he was so close to going over the edge. " _Master_." He almost wailed.

"Do you need help, my little spiderling?" Adrian let his spanking hand move a bit lower, ghosting towards Peter's member.

Peter shivered. "Yes please, Master... need h..help..." He whimpered softly.

Adrian began to carefully help Peter, stroking and caressing.

Peter found himself relaxing at his master's touch until the older man had eased him past the point of no return... and then he was falling. His body began to spasm and clench uncontrollably, his hearing narrowed to the rushing, pulsing of his blood sounding like a waterfall and his vision went white.

Adrian kept a tight, secure hold on Peter throughout, talking softly and reassuringly to the younger man.

Peter lay limp over his Master's lap, his breathing slowly evening out, as he became aware of his surroundings again. He focused on his Master's hands, to determine what they were doing. He focused on his Master's voice, letting it guide him back up. And he focused on the words, what he was being told; listening for an order or instructions.

"Come back to me, my little spiderling," Adrian called softly, rubbing his hand down Peter's spine. "I've got you."

"Master Adrian..." Peter whispered. "...Feel drained... kinda loopy..." he admitted. He sounded content. Satisfied. "...All yours... inside and out... yours to do whatever you want..." His voice was completely submissive. "...Yours to warm and make my bottom red if you still want..."

Adrian leaned over and kissed the back of Peter's neck. "I love you, my spiderling," he murmured, stroking one hand down the younger man's spine while he lifted his other and brought it down in a firm smack.

Peter let out a tiny yip before shivering and lying limp over his master's knee. "...Love you, sir... so much." He didn't stop himself from shivering or shifting with the smacks, but he wasn't moving in any way that would hinder Adrian from doing what he wanted. His master had gifted him with everything he had needed. He was content, happy, at ease... and he wanted his master to have the same. Adrian had indicated that warming his bottom and changing its color made him happy. So, Peter wanted to help that happen.

Adrian didn't swat too hard, even with Peter's fast healing. He covered the younger man's entire backside, down to his thighs, in the swats and then paused to rub before he began a second circuit.

Peter shivered and whined softly as Adrian swatted and rubbed, but otherwise held himself in place. "...Feels good, master... feels so good to belong to you..." He whimpered.

Adrian kept to the same pattern, swatting slowly and steadily and then pausing to rub Peter's bottom, feeling the warmth. "Having you feels just as good, my little spiderling," he murmured, gently squeezing each of Peter's thighs in turn.

Peter let out a tiny, happy sigh. "...Yours completely..." he said softly. "...Yours to control... my bottom is yours... to warm and color however you want..."

Rubbing a bit more, Adrian resumed the smacks, just as slow and steady. "How does it feel, my little spiderling?" he asked.

"Feels good... so good..." Peter sighed. "...Feels right... perfect and right..."

"You're safe, here with me, my little spiderling," Adrian murmured. "I've got you. I love you."

"I'm your spiderling and you got me... I'm safe. Feel so safe..." Peter sniffled then swallowed.

Adrian kissed the back of Peter's neck, resuming the swats to the younger man's backside. "Your bottom's turning such a pretty shade of red," he murmured.

"...You like that, master? Right? You like turning my bottom hot and red?" Peter asked hopefully.

"I do," Adrian replied. "But I like and love everything about you, my spiderling. Having you over my knee like this is only one aspect of it." He gently stroked Peter's heated bottom.

"...Because you love me?" Peter's voice was submissive and accepting.

"So very much." Adrian kissed his shoulders...down his spine. "More than I could ever put into words," he whispered against Peter's skin.

Peter shivered again. "I love you too, sir... so much..."

Adrian turned his attention back to Peter's bottom, shifting the younger man forward slightly for better access to his sit spots.

Peter whimpered softly, letting himself slide forward and submitting to every smack. "Feels so good, master... feels good having my bottom warmed by your hand..." He sniffled. "Is it a pretty red? Is it the right color yet?" Peter wasn't sure if he hoped the answer was yes or not. He wanted Adrisn satisfied and his bottom stung constantly by this point... but he didn't want the attention to stop yet either.

" _Very_ pretty," Adrian answered, pausing to rub and feel the heat from the younger man's backside. "Nearly ruby red now."

"...Sounds really nice..." Peter swallowed. "...What color red do you _want_ to see?" His question caught in his throat as he whimpered.

"That colour. Ruby red." Adrian stroked a bit more and then resumed swatting, no harder than he had before.

"My bottom will be ruby red for you..." Peter said happily. "I'll feel the sting and warmth as long as possible and know that you made my bottom as red as you wanted... because I'm yours and you can do whatever you want..." His whisper was excited.

" _You are mine_ ," Adrian said. "Completely and utterly. And it is my decision how red and hot your bottom is by the time I'm finished." He kissed Peter's neck.

"It's your decision, Master. I'm yours completely..." Peter moaned softly at the kiss.

"For _always_." Adrian rubbed and swatted, until he was happy with the shade of the younger man's bottom and then he carefully guided Peter into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him.

Peter shivered and put his face against Adrian's neck. It was at that point that everything caught up with him. His complete submission to Adrian. Adrian completely claiming him. The sting and warmth of his bottom just emphasizing how completely owned he was and how much he needed his master. Everything caught up with him and he started to quietly cry as he pressed as close to Adrian as possible. "...After I clean up... can I sleep with you tonight, master? In your arms?" He snuggled close. He didn't say he wanted to be in position for Adrian to touch, spank, or claim if the older man wanted. He wouldn't have to. Adrian owned him. He could decide that at any time.

"Of course, my spiderling." Adrian kissed Peter's head, hugging the younger man tightly against himself, one hand stroking over Peter's hair and back.

Peter snuggled close. He debated asking to get up to go clean, but he was feeling too submissive. It was up to his master. And he was weary... he'd expended a lot of energy. No matter how quickly he healed, he still needed to rejuvenate. He closed his eyes and nuzzled close, starting to fall asleep.

Adrian pressed another kiss to Peter's head. "I'll clean you up, my little spiderling. And then it's bed time," he murmured, standing and lifting Peter into his arms.

Peter wrapped his arms around Adrian and held tightly, content to let the older man take care of him.

Inside the bathroom, Adrian began to carefully wash Peter off, stroking his arms, shoulders and neck soothingly as he did so.

Peter stayed loose and pliable, so Adrian could wash him. It made him feel very young, but it also helped him feel very loved and as soon as he was able to move without hindering his master, he shifted close to the older man, pressing his body flush to Adrian's with his head burrowed under his master's chin, against Adrian's neck.

Adrian finished cleaning Peter up and then carried the younger man back through to the bedroom, settling them both on the bed.

Peter snuggled close to Adrian, falling asleep as soon as they were both in bed.

* * *

The next morning, when Peter woke, he was feeling antsy and wasn't sure why. He thought maybe it was because Tony was still gone. Or maybe because he hadn't gone on patrol as Spider-Man since returning to Earth. He needed to get out.

Adrian was still asleep and not wanting to disturb his master, Peter carefully extricated himself and silently dressed before sneaking out. Mostly because he wanted to let Adrian rest, but partly because he was afraid the older man would forbid him going out, given who he was going to investigate.

* * *

Tony had managed to get things taken care of a lot earlier than he'd been expecting, so he was flying in the Quinjet back home far earlier than he'd anticipated. However, he hadn't informed Adrian and Peter...wanting to keep his earlier arrival a surprise.

* * *

It had taken a bit longer for Peter to locate his target than he'd planned. Which was not good, because by the time he found the crew loading the crates of stolen alien tech onto the trucks, he knew Adrian would have woken up. And realized he was gone. Without his phone. He was not looking forward to explaining that. But if he could round up the crooks and return the tech to the proper authorities, maybe it would lessen his master's irritation.

* * *

When Tony reached the apartment, it was to find Adrian frantic with worry about their younger charge. Peter had left before Adrian had woken up and hadn't left any way of contacting him.

Tony didn't waste any time, searching out any signs of Peter through his technology and AIs.

* * *

Peter had done well, at first, apprehending the crooks. He'd had a nearby citizen call the authorities to come collect the stolen tech. And then one of the crooks somehow broke loose and took one the smaller items and ran. Peter had gone after him immediately, chasing him up onto the roof of a nearby building. And then the crook wrapped the stolen item around Peter's ankle. Peter couldn't pull it off and while he was distracted trying to do so- having it wrapped around him felt all kinds of wrong- the crook began shooting some type of laser weapon at him... slowly pushing him toward the edge of the roof.

* * *

As soon as Tony and Adrian had tracked down Peter's whereabouts, they'd wasted no time in suiting up and heading to where Spider-Man had been sighted...in time to see Peter being pushed towards the edge of the building.

Adrian and Tony reacted immediately, both shooting into the air with their own technology. Adrian swooped in to catch Peter, while Tony targeted the criminal.

Peter began falling and felt a moment of panic when the abilities he'd started taking for granted didn't work. He wasn't able to catch himself and stick to the side of the building and his webs didn't shoot out, but he only had a second to realize something was wrong. And then his Master Adrian had hold of him and was flying him up and out of the line of fire.

Adrian kept a tight hold of Peter, arms wrapped tightly and securely around the younger man's waist, as Tony wasted no time in getting the criminals rounded up for the authorities; or what remained of them.

"You can put me down now, sir... Tony caught all the ones I didn't already get..." Peter said, hoping he didn't sound as guilty as he felt.

"That's not happening right now, my little spiderling." They were high enough up not to draw any attention and Adrian was so worried and scared, he didn't hesitate. He tucked Peter under his arm in the air and began to swat his backside.

Peter was too surprised at first, not having expected to be spanked right then and there, let alone up in the air. He fought his first instinct to squirm, though, afraid that Adrian would drop him, and he wouldn't be able to catch himself with a web. It was hard not to squirm and fight, though. The spanking actually _hurt_.

Tony, having seen to the criminals, soared up to join Adrian and Peter in the air. While he wouldn't necessarily have chosen to start spanking straight away, he could understand the worry and terrible fear. He'd felt it himself, after all. He quickly moved to help Adrian hold Peter secure, beginning to swat alongside the other man.

Peter's eyes widened in shock as his Master Tony began to spank him just as earnestly as Master Adrian and he couldn't stop the pained yelp that escaped. His grip on both his masters tightened as the pain rapidly grew.

They were punishing him. They only ever spanked this hard when they were punishing him, because his spider healing always kicked in so fast that spanking hard and fast was the only way to ensure he felt and remembered the lesson. He could tell that something was blocking that healing, though. Like his spidey crawling and web slinging abilities, his healing just wasn't there and what would normally just be punishing was beyond painful. He knew he'd be bruised.

But it was punishment; he deserved to be punished. They hadn't ever been in this type of situation and he didn't know what to do. Despite his fear of falling and how tightly he was clinging to his masters, Peter began to frantically squirm, trying to move his backside so it wasn't an easy target. "Don't... Sorry! I... Be... Good! Please... _hurts_..." He began to cry, trying to catch his voice for long enough to get more than one word out at a time, trying to find some way to let them know he was a _normal_ boy again. At least it seemed like.

Both Adrian and Tony tightened their grip on Peter, holding onto him securely enough that he couldn't squirm away. They were both far up in the air that there was no chance of anyone else seeing or hearing what was going on and it was the desperate fear more than anything else that drove both their hands.

Peter's breath caught in his throat as both his masters continued to spank him _hard_ and it became impossible to form words at all. Tears were streaming from his eyes and every time he caught enough of a breath to plead for the spanking not to be so hard, one or both of their hands would land, and the breath would escape with a yelp, whine, or cry.

He was trying not to lose all control, although that probably wasn't helping his situation. They obviously couldn't tell that they were actually hurting him beyond a stinging bottom. Normally, the speed and level they were smacking was barely a blip on his pain thresh-hold. Normally, his squirming would have been more effective too. It wasn't this time. He was held immobile as his masters punished his naughty bottom and he knew he deserved it. Still, they needed to know it was affecting him differently. They'd never forgive themselves if they damaged him.

It was Tony who slid his hand underneath the younger man's stomach, pressing the button to make it grow baggy and enable him to tug the pants down to bare Peter's bottom.

Peter didn't know how long they'd been spanking; one circuit, two circuits, three? He'd lost count, but each smack took his breath and added to the unending ache that was his bottom. He didn't know how much more he could take before he began blubbering like a baby. And then he felt Tony preparing to bare him. He _knew_ he'd not be able to take it. Panicked, he sobbed out the only thing he could think of that might slow their hands. "Apple!" he sobbed, before giving up totally and going limp in their arms. "Apple..." This time, it was sobbed out in a soft, defeated tone.

Both men heard the safe-word and stopped immediately, though they still held onto him, grips firm through the baggy suit. Both were worried and scared and while they straightened him up in the air, they didn't let go of him.

"We need to get home," Tony said softly.

Adrian nodded his agreement and they began flying back towards the tower, not letting go of Peter.

Peter just hung limply in their arms, not fighting at all, breathing out in deep, scared cries. What was wrong with him?

Adrian and Tony kept their arms tight around Peter as they landed back in the tower room. They didn't let go of him even then, quickly sitting on the couch and cuddling him tightly between them.

Peter twisted so he was laying on his masters, unable to take even a little pressure on his bottom. "...Sorry... be good... so sorry..." He continued to sob, unable to tell them what was wrong but needing to say something to explain the tears.

Tony didn't hesitate, beginning to strip Peter of the suit. "We're not going to continue spanking you, pup," he whispered reassuringly. "But I need to see what's wrong exactly."

Noticing the tech around Peter's ankle, Adrian began to examine it, his other arm keeping in contact with the younger man.

Peter whimpered but didn't fight Tony at all. "...Was bad... went where wasn't sposed to... my fault..." he cried softly. "...Ever'thing gone... no web... no wall crawlin'... thin' healin' stop't too..."

Tony winced at the angry red colour of Peter's backside that was revealed as the younger man was stripped. He leaned over and kissed the back of Peter's head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, guilt thick in his voice, before he withdrew. "I'll get some ointment to help until we can figure out what exactly happened."

"...No' yer faul'." Peter took a shivery breath and managed to calm his crying enough to talk. "...Was bad. Dis'beyed... di' wha' wasn' sposed to do..." Peter reacted to the guilt he heard. He didn't blame his Masters. He'd scared them badly. They only punished him like they normally would have. If they'd known there was something hindering his healing, he knew they would have been less harsh.

Tony stroked his hand gently down Peter's spine. "I'll be back in a minute, pup." He quickly stood to collect the ointment.

Adrian carefully moved Peter across his lap, so no weight rested on the younger man's bottom, and stroked Peter's lower back. "Were your abilities fine before this band was wrapped around your ankle?"

Peter thought about the question. "Yessir... I think so. I didn't notice they were gone till after, at least..." Peter said softly. He'd finally calmed down, feeling more secure now that both his masters had him.

By this point, Tony had returned, and he sat down on the couch next to Adrian, carefully lifting Peter's legs over his lap. With slow, gentle touches, he began to rub the ointment into Peter's backside, sharing it with Adrian so they could both take care of the younger man. "Did you notice anything when it was put on? Any draining?"

"No, sir... didn't feel anything at all till I tried to use my web and it didn't work. And then tried to catch the wall when I was thrown over the edge and nothing happened..." Peter sighed softly at the relief the ointment gave, then whimpered because he was still very sore.

"Sorry, kid," Adrian murmured, letting his other hand rub gently over Peter's lower back once more. "We'll work on removing it as soon as possible."

Peter relaxed as Adrian rubbed his back. "I know..." he said, in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry to be such a problem. Shoulda never gone after them..." he admitted, in a guilt filled tone.

"You aren't a problem, pup." Tony stroked low down on Peter's legs, before he began to check over the band. "I know you've been feeling restless and out of sorts. Frustrated because it feels like there's nothing you can do."

"Still... b'long to you and Master Adrian. Shoulda asked permission..." Peter whispered, his guilt growing. "Now I just made things harder on everyone..." He wiped quickly at his eyes in an attempt to not start bawling again.

Adrian leaned down to wrap his arms tightly around Peter, kissing the back of his neck. "You _do_ belong to us, my little spiderling. And you _always will_. Like I told you last night. No matter how naughty you might be."

"We love you, pup." Tony squeezed Peter's thighs before resuming his work on the band. He'd retrieved some tools with the ointment and was working on removing the alien tech.

Peter whimpered quietly. "Don' deserve you..." He began to cry again, unable to stop himself.

"Yes, you do." Adrian kissed the back of his neck. "You deserve to be loved. Looked after. Taken care of. By us. By your masters."

"And that's what we're doing right now, pup," Tony added.

"You still love me? Even though was so naughty?" Peter asked, with a shaky breath.

"We brought you back home," Adrian said softly. "Because we love you and we want you. No matter what."

There was a click and Tony was finally able to remove the band, stroking a hand over Peter's thighs. "I rushed back as soon as I could because I missed you and wanted to be with you so much, pup."

Peter sniffled, snuggling down against Aiden before looking over his shoulder to give Tony a sad look. "Missed you, Master Tony..." He wiped at his eyes. "Don' like you being gone. Don' wan' either of ya to be gone..."

"It won't happen again," Tony promised. "I can't be away from my pup." He reached out and stroked his fingers over Peter's cheek, running them over the earring.

Peter pressed his face into Tony's palm before giving Adrian a repentant look. "I'm sorry I went off this morning without telling you what I was planning. You would have told me no if I'd said something..." He sniffled again. "Feels like I dis'beyed even if you didn't tell me no..." he admitted, with a slightly confused tone.

"I wouldn't have said no, my little spiderling." Adrian stroked his fingers down Peter's other cheek. "If you'd asked me, I would have looked into a safe way of us both going after them."

Peter bit his lip and started crying again. "That makes what I did worse!" he sobbed. "I din' even give you a chance to prove I was worried 'bout nothin'..."

Adrian wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him tightly, and then gently pulled him up so that Tony could hold onto the younger man as well. "Yes, you disobeyed and were naughty, my little spiderling, but that's over now," he whispered, kissing Peter's cheek.

Tony nuzzled Peter's shoulder. "You don't keep getting punished, pup."

Peter snuggled as close to his masters as he was able, whimpering slightly when he accidentally shifted onto his bottom, but it was a less pained whimper than before. "Think my healin's back," he whispered. "Doesn' hurt as much..."

"Good." Tony's voice was laced with guilt as he kissed Peter's cheek, adding, "But I don't want you rushing out straight away to test your abilities by jumping off a building."

"No, sir... I won't." Peter's voice was subdued. He'd been affected by the loss of his powers more than he'd admit to himself; though he didn't have any problem letting his masters see. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that..." he whispered.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Peter even tighter, kissing his neck. "I love you. Seeing you in that much danger...terrified me," he whispered hoarsely.

Peter nuzzled against Adrian in apology. "I'm sorry... " he repeated contritely.

"I know, my little spiderling." Adrian stroked the back of his head. "And I forgive you." He sighed. "I should have seen what was wrong earlier."

"Not just you," Tony added.

"How could you have? I wasn't bare, so you couldn't see I wasn't healing. You caught me as I was falling, but there wasn't a lot of time between my falling, my ability to catch walls not working and you catching me. You might have caught me even if my powers worked..." Peter swallowed and kept nuzzling against both men. "Wasn't your fault you didn't know..."

"We can't help but regret not realising sooner though, pup." Stroking his face, Tony added, "We never wanted to hurt or scare you."

"I know, sir..." Peter smiled crookedly. "I was scared at my powers being gone more than the spanking, though. I knew eventually you'd notice and stop... and if you noticed and didn't stop, I knew it'd be cuz I deserved it..."

"You didn't deserve that, kid." Adrian kissed Peter's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, sir... love both of you..." Peter seemed much calmer by this point and had stopped crying. He noticeably kept from moving onto his bottom, though, afraid to test out if he was healed or not.

"Do you have any other injuries, pup?" Tony asked seriously.

"I don't think so, sir... but I was so freaked out, I'm not sure I would have noticed..." Peter admitted.

"I think we'd like to check you over to make sure." Adrian began carefully running his hands over Peter's body, as Tony checked the younger man from the other side.

Peter held still and didn't argue. He belonged to Adrian and Tony. It was their right to examine him, even if it was a bit embarrassing that he'd done something to need it.

Tony and Adrian were gentle, even as they carried out a thorough examination, making sure there were no injuries on Peter they'd missed. Once that was done, they both hugged him that bit tighter to themselves...unwilling to let go after the scare they'd had.

"Yours..." Peter said quietly, relaxing as both men held him firmly.

"You belong to _both_ of us," Tony whispered.

"And you _always will_ ," Adrian added.

"Even when I'm too naughty and stupid to obey you... " Peter whispered.

"You're not stupid, pup." Tony kissed his forehead. "And when you're naughty or disobedient, we deal with it. Punish and forgive you."

Peter sniffled and nodded. "I'm still sorry for putting you through this..." he whispered.

Adrian kissed his neck. "We have you home and safe. That's the most important thing."

"I'm just... if you hadn't got there when you did..." Peter shivered.

"All the more reason to keep in mind not to sneak out again, pup," Tony said seriously. "Neither of us want to lose you."

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. "Yessir... are... what will happen now?" He looked up at both men. He knew he'd been spanked and likely wouldn't be again, but he couldn't help feel like he was getting off light.

"You're going to be grounded," Adrian said. "Staying close to both of us."

Peter looked up at that, unable to hide the relief in his eyes. "Yessir. Thank you..." he whispered.

"We're not going to be leaving you again," Tony promised. "But you won't be leaving the tower without one or both of us going with you. At least for the next week."

Peter nodded and relaxed. "Yessir... I'm yours. Shouldn't leave without you, or at least without your permission anyway..." he admitted quietly.

Tony smiled. "It's just making that more official, pup," he commented.

Peter smiled crookedly. "Want it as 'official' as can be. Wanna be yours totally and completely too. M...Master Adrian claimed me complete last night. Want you to, too..." He glanced between the two men, biting his lip. Looking back at Adrian, tears pooled in his eyes. "I was really bad and awful to just leave... especially when..." He swallowed. "I'm sorry."

Adrian wrapped his arm tighter around Peter's waist, fingers stroking possessively over the hip closest to him. "You weren't bad, my little spiderling. And we've dealt with you leaving. You don't need to continue feeling guilty."

Tony stroked Peter's cheek. "If that's what you want...and Master Adrian's already done it...then I really ought to get with the program." His grin was fond.

Peter leaned into Adrian, nuzzling, before giving Tony a hopeful and fond grin. He couldn't help but snort in amusement at Tony's words.

"When do you want to take care of it, pup?" Tony asked, thumb stroking over Peter's cheek.

"Soon as you think it's a good idea..." Peter smiled a trusting smile. He already felt much better since the band wasn't around him, but he couldn't see if he was fully healed or not.

Adrian gently slid his hand over Peter's backside, tilting his head down so he could see better. "It shouldn't take long before you're fully healed."

Peter relaxed at the touch. "Because you got that band off me. I was scared... Losing my strength and abilities. Until you both got me. I don't mind being weak if you're both here. Feel safe then and being weak for you doesn't feel wrong..." he said quietly.

"If we can do anything to stop it, you won't be weak and helpless against the bad guys," Tony promised.

Peter nodded. "I know you will do what you can...and if I do what I'm supposed to and not go by myself, you'll be able to protect me if they find something else that can weaken me..." Peter sighed softly. It was hard to admit it might not be safe for him to do things solo; or at least without having a way for Tony and Adrian to know exactly what was going on when he was on patrols. He was used to being more independent.

Tony nodded. "Exactly, pup. Your job is to listen and work with us. Our job is to take care of and protect you."

"I'll do my best, sir... it won't be easy, though. Got used to doing things on my own too much..." Peter admitted.

"It'll take time, but we've got plenty of that," Adrian said. "And eventually, you'll get used to relying on us the way you need to."

"You'll train me... teach me... to rely on you..." Peter said trustingly.

" _Always_ , pup." Tony kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, sir. I think whatever that... band did... is finally gone. I can't see, but my bottom doesn't hurt as much either..." he replied seriously. "If you'd known that my powers were blocked because of the band, you coulda spanked me like I was a normal boy and the punishment woulda lasted a bit longer..." He smiled crookedly. "Feel like I got away with something... now that I'm not scared anyway..."

"The spanking was severe enough to punish you for being naughty, little spiderling," Adrian said. "Now it's about teaching and training you."

"Remembering who I belong to and obey?" Peter bit his lip, looking between both men bashfully.

"Exactly right, pup. You belong _to us_." Tony ran his hand down Peter's spine and then he carefully moved the younger man over his lap.

Peter shivered slightly as his spine was rubbed, then let out a tiny sigh as he found himself over Tony's lap. "...Thank you, Master Tony..." he whispered, no doubt in his mind that Tony was about to make sure he was as thoroughly his as Adrian had.

Tony gently rubbed Peter's lower back, while Adrian stood and headed through to the bedroom to get the lube. He returned only moments later and passed it to Tony.

Carefully coating his finger, Tony began to claim Peter, making sure the younger man was comfortable and in no distress.

Peter let out a tiny whine as he felt Tony's initial claiming, felt himself stretching to accommodate his master, but it wasn't a distressed whine. It was a whine filled with relieved pleasure. Peter immediately went limp over Tony's lap so that his master could position him for easier access. He looked up slightly, glancing at Adrian's face, wondering how his other master felt watching Tony claim what he'd claimed the night before. He needed both of them; wanted to belong to both of them and they seemed okay with that. Did Adrian like seeing Tony owning him? Was he still okay with Peter belonging to both of them?

Adrian's smile was reassuring and gentle as he reached out and stroked the side of Peter's face, moving close enough that Peter could lay across him as well, even while Tony continued, his other hand stroking over Peter's spine and lower back.

At seeing Adrian's smile, feeling the older man stroking his face and spine, Peter let go of any worry he had that Adrian wouldn't like Tony claiming him as well and just relaxed over both men's laps. His legs fell open, enabling Tony to maneuver his hand easier, and he began to let out tiny little moans of happiness. He wasn't aroused- not yet, at least- but what his master was doing? Claiming him? Felt very, _very_ good.

"We've both got you, pup," Tony said reassuringly, touching and stroking while he continued to claim Peter.

"We both love you," Adrian added, continuing his own gentle stroking.

Peter let out another tiny, pleased whine. "...Feels so good..." he whispered. "...Feels so good...wish I could see..." he admitted. "...Does it look as good as it feels, master?" he asked, before thinking about it. He blushed darkly when his comments and question caught up with his brain.

"Claiming you feels and looks good, pup," Tony said seriously, continuing to explore and touch the younger man.

Peter smiled at that, even if he wasn't facing either man and they wouldn't see it. He squeezed around Tony's finger, letting out another whimpering whine at how good the attention felt. "...Yours..." he whispered. "...Yours, Master Tony... yours, Master Adrian..."

" _Completely_ ours." Adrian leaned down to kiss Peter's head.

" _For always_ ," Tony added. "We aren't ever going to let you go, pup. No matter what."

Peter whimpered again and let out a tiny sigh at the kiss and at the words. He shifted so his bottom rose just a little bit. "...Feels so good, Master..." He moaned again softly.

Tony's other hand stroked gently over Peter's bottom, gently squeezing the cheeks. "Good pup," he murmured.

Peter's moan turned into a groan as his bottom was squeezed while he was being explored. He wanted more... of everything... "Own me, master... please own me..." His voice shook slightly as another area of his body began to take notice of what was going on.

"I've got you, pup," Tony responded, running his hand down to Peter's thighs, stroking and squeezing.

Peter began to quiver as his master rubbed, stroked and squeezed. He responded to the attention by opening his legs further and hitching his bottom just a little more for easier access. He wanted to feel like there wasn't _any_ part of him that his master hadn't laid claim to. Needing to give his own affection, but reluctant to move because he _needed_ what Tony was doing, he began to place feather-light kisses on Adrian's lap, wherever he could reach.

Adrian let his fingers trail gently over Peter's hair and down his back, lightly rubbing the nape of his neck and ghosting down his spine.

Peter nuzzled against Adrian's lap, whimpering, whining and _pleading_ softly for more. "... _Please,_ Master... wanna feel you when you aren't touching me. Wanna feel you _both_ when you aren't touching me... feel how much I _belong_ to you both..." He was whispering, not entirely in control of his own mouth; just saying the first thing that popped into his head in response to how good he felt.

"How do you want to continue feeling it, pup?" Tony ran his fingers down Peter's leg. "You've got an earring from each of us...is now the time we should find you a collar?"

"Yes! Oh yes, please, Master..." Peter begged eagerly.

"We'll have to figure out the best thing to use," Adrian commented, stroking his fingers over Peter's face. "Not just any old collar. It needs to be something special."

Peter didn't really care what kind of collar, as long as it was his masters who gave it to him. He turned his face and nuzzled into Adrian's hand. And then Tony rubbed just right, and he was fully aroused, beginning to writhe and squirm over Tony's knee.

"You need help, pup?" Tony asked, his fingers slipping between Peter's legs and ghosting over his member.

Peter was past the point of being ashamed to need his masters. "Please, master Tony... " he begged, as he writhed over the older man's lap, panting each time his master rubbed over that spot inside him that caused him to lose control. "...Please help me..." he finished, with a frantic sob.

"I'm right here, pup." Tony's voice was soft and reassuring as he began to help Peter along, taking full and complete control.

Peter gave up trying to keep control over himself. His master had him, was controlling everything, was keeping him safe; he just let go and felt. It didn't take long for his writhing to become a shuddering spasm and for him to all but pass out as he collapsed limply over Tony's lap.

"Good pup," Tony murmured, withdrawing his finger but continuing to stroke over Peter's back and bottom.

"We've got you," Adrian murmured soothingly, stroking the nape of Peter's neck.

"...'m yours..." Peter's voice was soft... tired... relieved. "I'm both of yours. Completely..." Knowing that his masters were able to control him so thoroughly and were willing to enabled Peter to turn himself over to them fully, trust them fully; the last tiny bits of himself he was holding onto, he let go.

Tony and Adrian continued to stroke and caress Peter's body, speaking soft, soothing, reassuring words to him; reiterating that he was loved and that they had him.

Peter lay there, letting himself be soothed into a drowsy, languid state before he asked, in a tiny, deferential tone, "What now, sirs? I... I'm grounded. What does that mean? And... I belong to you? How... how am I supposed to act now?" His voice wasn't uncertain, really; more curious and eager. He belonged to them now; he wanted to belong to them perfectly. Did that mean never doing anything without asking permission and getting it first? Even simple things like going to the bathroom, bathing, sleeping, or eating if he was hungry? Or did they just want his obedience and submission for big things, such as leaving the apartment to work or fight crime? Or if he wanted to go on a date? Or watch TV? Or read a book? He didn't think they wanted a slave, so he doubted they wanted to micro-manage every single aspect of his life, but he needed to know. He wanted to make them happy.

"We're in control, pup, even outside of the grounding," Tony answered. "While you're grounded, you'll be sticking to us like glue. You have to ask us for permission to leave the apartment and do anything 'fun'."

"But you're not a slave," Adrian added. "Which means something like eating, sleeping, drinking and so forth...we'll only step in if it becomes clear you're struggling on your own."

Peter nuzzled into Adrian's lap and reached one hand back in the hopes that Tony would take it so that he could squeeze his hand and show him affection too. "Yes, Master Tony, Master Adrian..." he whispered, relaxing at being told what would happen. "...I ask for permission for anything that isn't necessary to live... but if I'm not taking care of myself right, you'll step in then too?" He repeated what he thought was meant for clarification. He didn't want to mess _anything_ up.

" _Exactly_ right, pup." Tony squeezed Peter's hand, running his fingers over the skin. "We want to make sure you're as healthy and happy as possible."

"I'm with you both... and I'm yours... I don't think I could be unhappy..." Peter said, looking over his shoulder and giving the two men a crooked grin.

Adrian smiled and leaned over, kissing Peter's head. "Good. Because we've got you and we won't let you go," he promised.

Peter sighed happily. He wasn't sure if he should get up or not; he didn't want to move if his masters wanted to control him a bit more. "What now, Sirs?" he finally asked quietly. As much as he liked being touched, rubbed, squeezed and all manner of physically being owned, he also knew there was more to their relationship than physical needs. Even if he really liked being physically owned.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten today, my little spiderling," Adrian said. "So, I think the first order of business is food."

"No, sir... I skipped breakfast to go..." Peter paused and winced. "...go be naughty..." he finished, in a tiny voice. He would have said, go to fight the bad guys; but since he hadn't really succeeded in fighting them at all and he wasn't supposed to have gone after them alone in the first place...

"You're not being naughty anymore, pup," Tony said. "You're being our good boy now." He helped Peter to stand. "We haven't seen each other for a while, so I'll clean you up while master Adrian deals with food."

"Yes, sir..." Peter stood on shaky legs; the events of the morning catching up with him, plus the lack of eating, making his energy flag. He leaned heavily against Tony, giving Adrian a small smile. "Thank you..." he said to both men.

Adrian kissed his forehead. "We love you. So very much."

Wrapping his arm tightly around Peter's shoulders, Tony led the younger man into the bathroom.

Peter was docile, going wherever he was led. He didn't want to argue about anything, no matter what it was, and was ready to submit to anything Tony said needed to be done.

Inside the bathroom, Tony began to clean Peter off, touching and stroking every so often as he did so.

"I love you, Master..." Peter whispered to the older man as Tony cared for him. "Thank you... for claiming me like you did. I... it feels good knowing I'm totally yours and Master Adrian's... feels right..." He bit his lip, not sure how else to explain himself; why it was so important.

"I love you, pup." Tony kissed his forehead, kissing other parts of the younger man's body as he cleaned him off. "Claiming you felt completely right."

Peter relaxed, hearing Tony say that it felt right to him as well and let himself lean into the older man whenever he was kissed. "...Like being kissed..." he admitted shyly.

Tony kissed his shoulder. "Well, after we've eaten, I think it'll be time for a nap...and I can continue giving you kisses until you fall asleep."

Peter giggled softly. "Okay, Master... that sounds really good."

Tony finished cleaning Peter off and then wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder once more, guiding him through to the kitchen, where Adrian was plating up food.

Peter leaned against Tony as they walked back to the kitchen. He took a deep breath once inside the room. "That smells really good, sir..." He smiled at Adrian.

Adrian's smile was warm. "Good." He and Tony sat down, guiding Peter down to sit on their laps.

Peter settled easily on both of their laps, snuggling down against both men. "I love you both..." he said again, giving both men a tiny smile before glancing at the plate Adrian had made for him. He waited for permission to begin eating; or for one or the other of his masters to begin to feed him.

Adrian kissed his neck. "I love you, my little spiderling." He began to feed Peter.

"I love you as well, pup." Tony wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Peter's waist.

Peter obediently ate whatever Adrian put into his mouth. He felt so good at the moment; his masters were both home and with him...taking care of him. He was contented and the tiny sigh he expelled sounded that way.

After a few minutes, Tony took over feeding Peter so that Adrian could eat and the two continued switching over, still keeping a tight hold of the younger man.

Soon, Peter had eaten everything Adrian had made for him, so he sat quietly while his masters finished their own food. He was eager to go to bed, so he could snuggle with the older men.

It wasn't long before Adrian and Tony finished eating and then they cleared up fairly quickly before guiding Peter through to the bedroom to nap.

Peter crawled up into the center of the bed before turning to look at the two older men expectantly. "Will you hold me?" he asked, then bit his lip.

Without hesitation, both men wrapped their arms around him; and, as promised, Tony began to press kisses to Peter's skin.

Peter sighed happily and shivered as Tony began to kiss. "Like that..." he admitted quietly, snuggling as close to both men as he was able to, without hindering their ability to do whatever they wanted to him.

Adrian pressed closer to Peter, kissing his body from the other side, his other hand ghosting over the younger man's hips.

Peter shivered again and began to make happy chuffing noises as he was kissed and caressed.

Tony pressed kisses to Peter's shoulders, hands gliding down over the front of his thighs, while Adrian paid attention to the younger man's back and spine, kissing there while his hands drifted over Peter's backside.

Peter groaned softly, pressing forward into Tony and then back into Adrian, wanting to feel both of them. "Feels so good..." He whimpered.

Adrian gently patted his backside. "When you wake up, maybe it's a good time to take you over our knees for a good-boy spanking," he commented.

Peter whimpered again, both at the patting and the words. "...Please, Master Adrian? Master Tony? Can I get spanked when I wake up? As your good-boy?" His voice caught in his throat; he was surprised at how much he wanted it.

"Of course, pup." Tony kissed his forehead. "As soon as you wake up," he promised.

"Okay, sir..." Peter snuggled against both men a bit longer before turning over onto his stomach and closing his eyes. He was glad the two men were beside him, as he was a bit chilly and the body warmth helped him. Bugle deciding to jump up on the bed and sleep on his feet helped a little too. Being surrounded by everyone who loved him put him at ease. Within moments, he was sound asleep.

Adrian and Tony stroked and caressed Peter's body for a bit longer, but they too ended up napping fairly quickly, holding onto the younger man as if they could protect him even in sleep.

* * *

Peter slept for a couple of hours and might have slept more if Bugle hadn't decided to get up and jump off the bed to go eat. The dog's movement woke the younger man and he began to stretch like a cat.

Adrian and Tony were sitting quietly talking, one on either side of Peter, each with a hand resting on him.

Peter sighed happily, sensing his masters were still beside him, and stretched once more, arching his back so his bottom was slightly higher than the rest of him, attempting to get some attention without even realizing he was doing so.

Adrian ran his hand gently down Peter's backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How are you feeling, my little spiderling?"

"Feel awake..." Peter mumbled into his pillow. "...Good." He paused and let himself enjoy Adrian rubbing and squeezing his bottom before admitting hesitantly, "...Feeling a little needy, though..." He bit his lip. "...I'm a greedy spiderling..." he huffed faintly, feeling very selfish, but it didn't stop him wanting.

Tony smiled. "Nothing wrong with being needy, pup. And we did promise you a good boy spanking." He let his fingers run lightly down the thigh nearest him.

Peter shivered. "...Feels good when you control me..." he admitted. "...Like when my bottom is hot, and you can touch and squeeze anywhere you want..."

Tony leaned over and kissed the back of his neck, then he and Adrian helped move the younger man into position, draping him over both of their laps.

Peter moaned softly. "Please, masters... please make my bottom hot..." he begged.

Once he was in position, Tony and Adrian began to lightly swat and gently squeeze and rub Peter's bottom and thighs, stroking and touching the rest of his body with their other hands.

Peter let out happy little whimpers and moans as his bottom slowly began to heat and become sensitive.

Taking one side of his bottom each, Tony and Adrian swatted and rubbed; caressed and stroked. Both murmured, "Good pup," and, "Good little spiderling," every so often.

With both men giving his bottom attention, it didn't take long for Peter to begin shifting and squirming in response. "...Yes... please... more... feels so right..." he whimpered.

"Good pup," Tony whispered, squeezing the thigh closest to him as he continued to swat steadily.

"Our good boy," Adrian added, running his fingers down Peter's spine.

It finally reached a point where his healing wasn't stopping the sting. Peter could feel the heat, even if he couldn't see. Slumping suddenly, Peter just lay over their laps, accepting... taking what they were doing... with happy, almost eager little moans, cries and whimpers. He began to whisper in a needy, raspy voice, "...Feels so right being over both of your knees, you smacking my bottom till it's hot and sore and all I can feel is you... feels so good knowing you control what is done and I can only give in... feels so good knowing I can trust you to take care of me no matter what I do..." Peter swallowed hard.

"Feels so good knowing you want to do this… wanna feel both of you claim me... every day wanna be reminded who I belong to... wanna be claimed by you both on your own and together... inside and out..." His voice caught, and he whined quietly, the thought of that combined with the smacks causing him to start to get hard. Swallowing again, he continued, "...Wanna be told what to do and... and punished if I'm naughty. But if I'm good..." He shivered. "...Wanna feel you control in every way possible..." He began to squirm again more earnestly as his arousal grew. "Wanna feel you control me physically, but also 'motionly Wanna kn... know h... how you f... feel wh... when you heat my bottom. How do you feel kn... knowing you made me sq... squirm over your knee while you colored my backside? Wh… what does it look like to you?" He whined the last, squirming a little more until his arousal slipped into a comforting position between their thighs, where every smack would cause a slight rubbing and tugging. He groaned. " _What does it look and feel like to you, Masters_?"

Tony rubbed Peter's backside gently. "It feels good to control you like this, pup. To watch and feel your backside grow red and warm and know that we're responsible for it."

"What do you think, spiderling?" Adrian gently stroked where he was swatting. "I think a ruby red colour would be better this time."

Peter shivered again... "Like red... ruby red is good... really good..." he said, in a quivery voice. "...M...maybe you m... make my bottom ruby red... and hot... and... and then stand me in the corner so you can look at what you did... or... or you put me on my hands an' knees some... somewhere you can look at me while you... you do other stuff... an I can't move less you say." He blushed at his own suggestion but wanted to feel their control in every way possible. Be vulnerable in every way possible. The thought of them being able to stare at his bright red bottom and him not being able to hide; of them controlling his body to such an extent that they could look at any part of him and he couldn't hide... it made his stomach flip with need.

"There's nothing to stop us doing both, pup," Tony commented. "We can stand you in the corner first...until your bottom heals...and then spank you again and place you on your hands and knees, so we can fully control and touch you."

Adrian ran his fingers over Peter's bottom, feeling the heat there already.

Peter whimpered at Tony's words. "...Please, Master Tony? Master Adrian?" he whispered in a shaky voice. "...Please control me fully...?"

Tony leaned over and kissed Peter's back, low down. "A little bit more, pup, and then we'll stand you in the corner." He began to swat a bit harder, alongside Adrian, turning the younger man's backside ruby red.

Peter groaned softly, feeling the kiss on his lower back. And then the harder swats were making his bottom heat up, the strength of them causing him to slide forward slightly with each swat. His member was still trapped between his masters' thighs and the rocking back and forth was making it impossible for him to ignore. The rest of his body was turning a lighter shade of red as he realized how obvious it would be when they stood him up again; and _that_ made him feel small, helpless and vulnerable. He whimpered and took a shuddering breath, tears beginning to pool in his eyes, and then let out a needy whine.

"Good boy," Adrian murmured, giving Peter's backside a gentle squeeze. As the skin coloured to the right shade of red, he stroked over it, feeling the heat, before he and Tony helped the younger man to stand, directing him into the corner that would give them the best view.

Peter had to rely on the older men to keep him upright, almost staggering as he moved into the corner, his neediness, arousal and rapidly rising dependence on them making it difficult to walk. As soon as he was facing the corner, he took several slow, deep breaths, making certain to hold still and not try and cover himself in any way, letting them look however they wanted for however long they wanted. He braced his hands against the wall, leaning forward slightly, shivering as the cool air touched his heated skin and his untended arousal.

Tony and Adrian sat side by side on the bed, watching Peter intently, knowing he'd feel their eyes on him.

"Good pup," Tony said. "That's exactly right."

"How do you feel, my little spiderling?" Adrian asked.

"...Feel small..." Peter admitted hesitantly, not sure how to explain the feeling of dependence he was experiencing; the feeling of being out of control of himself and being completely in their control. "...Feel small and helpless and needy... feel safe, though... safe and... loved?" He bit his lip and shivered again, a tiny whimper escaping as he shifted his legs slightly; still not blocking their view of anything but needing to ease the ache his arousal had caused and not wanting to touch himself. He whimpered again.

"You _are_ loved, and you _are_ safe, pup," Tony said seriously. A thoughtful look came over his face and he commented, "I've got an idea. About the collar."

Peter perked up at that, although he didn't look over his shoulder; he wasn't doing anything without permission. "...What idea, sir?" he asked curiously, a hopeful lilt to his voice. He shivered again; the heat was starting to cool on his bottom, but the ache was still there.

"If we could tinker with it, so we could control it, that band would work as a collar," Tony said.

"It would let you feel the effects for longer...and mean we wouldn't have to be so harsh when spanking you for punishment," Adrian commented.

Peter shivered again, this time because he was remembering how helpless he was without his power. How he was not only dependent on his masters, but he needed them in a way that he hadn't ever needed them before. "...it... it was scary being that helpless..." he admitted in a tiny voice, not disagreeing with them; part of him liked the idea of being powerless and them having all the power. But it had been terrifying before, when he hadn't realized what was happening to him and they hadn't known and had been so harsh. He knew they wouldn't be that harsh if he was powerless again, especially if they were in control of when he lost his power. Still. "...It was scary, b... but I like you being in control of me..." he whispered, in a shaky voice.

"Come and sit back down with us, kid," Adrian said softly, holding his arms out in invitation so Peter would see them when he turned around.

Peter turned at Adrian's words, obediently moving toward the older men, into Adrian's arms as directed. He blushed faintly at the fact he was still aroused, but he didn't try and hide himself or deflect with a joking comment. He just walked to them, letting them look and see whatever they wanted. As soon as he was within Adrian's arms- close enough the older man could wrap him up in a tight hug if he chose- Peter reached a hand out toward Tony. He needed to feel both of his masters have hold of him, even if it was just to hold his hand.

Adrian pulled Peter close into his arms, adjusting his position enough to allow Tony to wrap his own arms around the younger man from the other side. Both held him close and tight.

"We're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with, pup," Tony said gently. "But you mentioned that it was okay to be without your powers around us."

"Yessir..." Peter snuggled close to both men. "...I... I like being helpless with both of you. Like not having my powers to rely on; have to rely on you and let you take care of me..." He swallowed. "...I'm not scared of you. Not even scared of being without powers around you. Just... last time it happened was really scary. Guess I didn't really process it all the way cuz it just suddenly came back to me is all..." he admitted sheepishly.

Tony stroked the side of his face. "You can think about it, pup. We'll see if we can find a way of turning the effects off or down...but we won't try anything with you unless you're willing and comfortable."

"And that means _you_ ," Adrian added. "Not just telling us what you think we want to hear."

Peter glanced up at that and bit his lip before giving a careful nod. "Yessir... I think I'll want it... I want to try, at least..." he said to Tony, before glancing at Adrian. "...I'll think really hard to make sure I'm telling you what I really feel and not what I _think_ I should feel..." he promised.

"Good." Adrian kissed his forehead. "You don't need to make any decisions straight away. It's just a possibility to think about."

"Yessir... I can think about it while you make it..." He grinned crookedly, a tiny, impish gleam in his eye.

Tony chuckled softly. "You can help us work on it, pup."

Peter relaxed at those words. "Really? I... I think it won't be so scary if I know how it works..." he admitted.

"Of course," Adrian replied gently. "That'll be for the best anyway. All of us can learn about it."

Peter snuggled a bit more. "I love you..." he whispered to both older men. "I'm glad I'm yours..."

"We're both very glad you're ours, too," Tony said, kissing the side of his head. "That you let us take care of you and that you've submitted to us."

"And we love you too. So very much so." Adrian kissed Peter's neck.

Peter let out a happy sigh at the kisses, relaxing into his masters' arms. "Dunno how I'd make it without you..." he whispered.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, kid," Adrian whispered.

"Guess it's good we got each other, then..." Peter smiled and snuggled some more.

"And we won't ever let you go," Tony promised, tightening his hold on Peter.

Peter sighed softly, pressing as close to the older men as he could physically get. He could feel the material of their clothing rubbing against his skin, emphasizing the fact that he was naked in their arms... completely vulnerable to them and what they decided to do. It felt good, though. "...Feels safe..." he murmured, before nuzzling against first Adrian, then Tony's shoulder. The ache in his bottom (and elsewhere) had disappeared by this point, so he felt no embarrassment pressing all of himself into the older men, seeking their affection and dominance. "...Feels right..." He sighed again.

"It feels right for all of us, kid," Adrian whispered. "I'm not sure how we lived without each other." He wrapped his arm tighter around Peter's waist, drawing him in close to himself and Tony.

"So... cuddle for a bit longer and then we can work on that alien tech?" Tony suggested. "I feel like I've got a lot of snuggling to catch up on with you, pup."

"I like that idea, sir. I missed snuggling with you while you were gone..." Peter smiled, letting himself be maneuvered in whichever way Adrian and Tony decided to put him. As long as he was being held, he was happy.

For the time being, the three of them just snuggled together, catching up on the missing affection and taking a time out before needing to deal with the problem that was Thanos.

 **The End**


End file.
